Serpentine
by Creator of Hybrids
Summary: All the Genomes want is to be left alone. All the Yaut ja want is to find their missing ship and clan members. All the humans want is to figure out why one of their science stations only now calls back. And the Black Yaut ja? They get a whole lot of interesting game through a traitor. Peace is now no longer possible with the coming battle. (On Indefinite Hiatus; dead laptop)
1. Nightmarish Legends

**Nightmarish Legends**

_The Engineers were said to be great thinkers. Their more prominent accomplishments were through their biological creations. Their technology far surpassed anything the universe had seen at the time period. To the other younger races, the Engineers were on top the universal food chain. To the more underdeveloped species, they were gods._

_However, one day, the biological experiments rebelled. One day, the Engineers began to disappear from each corner of the known galaxy. To the outside world, the 'gods' were merely retreating back to the safety of their empire. No more did they wish to interact with the lesser beings. Yet to the ones inside, there was discord. There was destruction and fire. But above all else..._

_There was death._

_Eventually, most of the Engineers were wiped out by their own creations. Mainly at the hands of creatures they had dubbed Necromorph IV; deadly adversaries equipped to fight in the dark and kill all for the sake of their instincts. The few that survived locked themselves inside cryotubes or vaults meant withstand that of a sun. But the end result was all the same. The Engineers would not be returning to the known galaxy for a very long time._

_Necromorph IV continued to evolve on their own after the inevitable demise of their creators. A grand queen emerged from the hordes of drones, seizing control and establishing a hierarchy among the subjects. The behavior was only shown on the main world these creatures have spawned. All other remnants of Necromorph IV died off shortly after the decimation of their creators._

_The main world these newly evolved creatures was eventually called by the outside universe as Vier-Nemoiya; Realm of Black Death. Few dared to travel there as rarely anyone returned alive or even unscathed. The great throne of the Engineers became a desolate home to Necromorph IV. A tragedy to some, a predictable fate to others._

_Time passed on and the Engineers were all but forgotten, becoming people of myths and legends. Vier-Nemoiya became a place of nightmarish legend, having been erased from all known star charts. Life continued on. But Necromorph IV and the Engineers would not be forgotten so easily._

* * *

Ike practical woke up with a snort, eyes barely open and blurry. He was sitting against a black wall that looked as if was made of dead biotech. Hell, he was in entire tunnel made up of the biotech walls. There were a few lights -a lamp here and there. Both those belonged to the people who discovered this place a decade ago. For them, this was a place of discovery. For Ike, it was just as much of a prison as the labs he spent most of his life inside.

He yawned, mandibles and arms stretching as he further aroused himself from his sleep. He wasn't sure how long he napped there but it was probably wise that he returned before those damn humans sent their guards after him. One time was the only one he needed. Ike rose to his feet and lumbered down the dead, black biotech hallways. If he remembered correctly, this way should take him to one of the outposts set up in this vast place.

He was walking for about ten minutes when he heard claws scratching against rock. Instincts kicked in immediately and Ike was in a defensive crouch, tail lashing behind him and mandibles flared out in an aggressive manner. He hated whenever he reacted like that to a simple noise. Something in his blood. He remembered how one of the scientists talks about the temporary issue of hormones surging through him and making him volatile at times. He was glad that he managed to suppress that nature often enough to impress his 'caretakers'.

A small figure dropped down from above, nearly pushing Ike over the edge of being faced with a possible attacker. A growl emanated from his throat then. However the growl subsided into a huff when it only turned out to be a good friend. Shira took a few steps forward before giving Ike a knowing look. He didn't need to be psychic to know what she was thinking about.

"They mad at me, they not?" He grumbled out, speaking English as best as he could. It hurt his vocal cords and unfortunately reduced to speaking much like a mentally impaired being.

"Luckily for you," She began as she walked forward. "They calmed down after they sent a little drone to check up on your location." Ike absentmindedly grabbed at the tracker collar around his neck as he followed behind the female. "You... You kind of look cute and peaceful when you're asleep."

"You watch me?"

"No! I just happened to be passing by during my exploration of these tunnels." There was no missing the embarrassment in her voice. Ike couldn't help but smirk.

"They still want me back."

"Dr. Richardson let everyone out to explore the tunnels. Something about us finding stuff quicker than their soldiers and excavators. We get two hours before they wrangle us all back in. Anyone who finds something of value gets a live meal."

"Tch, first pets, now slaves."

"Careful, they're always listening."

"Nothing else but listen." Ike scoffed. "No trust. Animals to them. No matter how smart. Never more, sometimes less."

"If it wasn't for them, Ike," Shira said in a calming voice. "We would not be here."

"Not always good. Not excuse forever."

Shira could only sigh. She did not understand why Ike did not like the humans at times. They were their saviors! If not for the humans, none of them would be here. The humans feed them, gave them a home, taught them things. Why could Ike not see that?

Then again, he was the eldest of all the genome experiments. He was the first of the surviving members and has lived far past what many had expected. And far past others of his generation. There could be things that Ike was aware of that Shira had no clue about. Things she would never learn of until later years.

Still... Wouldn't there be some sort of gratitude toward their human caretakers?

Both of the genome experiments froze when they heard a rustling noise. Ike was instantly back into 'kill mode', as some were fond of calling it. Shira herself had her tail raised and claws extended. That noise did not belong to a human. It sounded like it came from in the wall...

Another rustle and both of them spun towards the source. It was from the wall! Shira took a few steps forward, looking closely at the dead biotech. Inside one of circular crevices was a latch. Like a careless fool, she reached inside and gripped the handle, oblivious to Ike's warning. With a sharp tug, the latch came forward and the stone wall beside her shifted.

"Ike, did you see that?" Glee practically bubbled from her words. "I think we found something!"

Ike approached the shifted wall with tentative steps. Sure enough, it was easy to see the outline of what must've been a hidden door to some secret room. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't as excited about this discovery as well. He dug his claws into whatever purchase he could and pulled at the break in the wall.

Shira watched in marvel as the male pulled out the piece of biotech, revealing the hidden room behind it. She slowly stepped inside as Ike opened the wall wide enough to the point that two of him could fit inside. Within the secret confinement stood an entire room with a raised platform, an enlarged version of a microscope sitting in the middle. A humanoid looking figure sat inside the microscope, appearing to be fused with the biotech. On the opposite side of the wall was another hallway tunnel.

"This place..." Ike spoke quietly. "Nothing like before or other rooms. This place different."

"What do you think that is?" Shira thought aloud. "_Who_ do you think that is inside?"

"Something they will cut up after learning this place," Ike huffed.

"Well then let's find something else for them to 'cut up' then."

Without waiting, Shira dashed forward. Ike could shake his head with a smile before following after. She went straight toward the tunnel mouth, giggling briefly to herself in excitement. Ike was no better as he basically sprinted right past her and inside the tunnel. He was curious as to what secrets await the two of them. And to see before the humans did only added to his elated demeanor.

Unlike most of the tunnels connecting to other rooms within this underground labyrinth, this tunnel was rather short. On the opposite side was another room with a raised platform inside. However, in the platform were five oval shaped pods. All spaced perfectly between each other and with an entire row of buttons on the left side of each pod.

Ike leaned over the nearest one and peeked inside. Shira opted to climbing on top and sitting directly over what appeared to be a harder form of plexiglass. He rubbed his hand over the accumulated dirt and dust in order to properly see it's contents. What rested inside greatly puzzled the male. Ike had to blink a few times in order to process what he was seeing.

It was a white skinned human. Albeit the one inside had a more square face and was definitely over eight feet, nearly as tall as Ike himself. The garb he wore was also different from what the humans here wore. It wore similar markings and patterns to that of the biotech that made up this place. Could it be that this human like creature was the original resident of this place?

"He looks... human." Shira tilted her head to the side before adding, "But didn't the doctors say how this place had been abandoned for centuries? How is he even alive inside?"

"Frozen sleep. This pod keep him sleeping but alive and unag- unag-" Ike was soon coughing from the difficulty of the word. Strange words such as that always tickled and irritate his throat.

"Unaging?" Shira offered, to which Ike nodded to. "Like the stuff we have?"

"_Humans_ have." He corrected harshly.

"Whatever."

"More older and better. Human never last long before problems. Even the woman who last for seven decades had problems. Long frozen sleep no good." Ike ran a hand along the pod surface. "But this not like human. This much different. Much different."

Ike continued to stare down at the sleeping giant. Something about it... Why did he feel he has seen it before? And why was there this subtle hatred towards it? This need to kill it? He shook his head and backed away. They should go back-

Shira pressed several of the buttons on the side of the pod, the noises they made catching Ike's attention. What the hell was she doing?!

"Shira, don't-"

A loud hiss cut him off as the pod opened up. Both the genome experiments jumped back, eyes widened as they held their breaths. Inside, the white skinned giant laid still. Not a minute had passed before it opened it's eyes and gasped for breath. Shira jumped away from the pod, backing away further on to the platform. Ike ended up against the wall as he watched the white giant sat up.

Panic set in when he watched the giant lock eyes with Shira. Fear took root and kept him frozen as the giant stood up and climbed out from the pod. Ike watched as it went immediately for Shira and grabbed her by the arm. It wasn't until she began screaming that he regained control of his body. He jumped on to the platform as quick as he could and sprinted for the giant.

He was still too late. And Shira's pained screams filled the previous silence of the air.

* * *

**A/n: I'm going to say now that writing up history for a race of people I know little about it quite the challenge. A difficult one but still doable. Sorry for not giving any specific details as to who or what Ike and Shira are. That is saved for later chapters (provided I remember to continue this -3-). For now, make whatever guesses you'd like. I did give some hints as to what Ike more or less is. **

**As always, read and review. I like hearing what people have to say about my stories and such. Just don't be rude about things. Expect a new chapter within the next few days, provided finals don't murder me in the process.**

**Pred out~**


	2. Fearsome Shadows

**Fearsome Shadows**

_Since the disappearance of the Engineers, many within the known galaxy have begun fighting for the position of top dog. Blood bathed the stars for a time until the rise of the deadly race known as the Yaut`ja. Only a few of the more advanced species were allowed to know of their existence as the Yaut`ja were a race of warriors and hunters whose game was not limited to animals alone. The races who knew of them were the ones spared from this practice most times due to the treaty established between them. To the lower ranked and 'weak', the Yaut`ja were merely spectres that picked off the warriors who proved to be worthy game._

_While the Yaut`ja would never reach the level of the Engineers, they still acted as a balance to the universal food chain. Their warriors would seek out the worthiest of prey and test their skills in the field. Often times, it was the Yaut`ja who were victorious, the skulls of their opponents being the trophies and mementos of the battle. Those who survived and were able to defeat the Yaut`ja were considered great warriors. As well as future potential prey should the challenge arise for another ambitious hunter._

_As time progressed, a lone Yaut`ja stumbled across a blacken world devoid of almost all life. Further investigation on the planet surface nearly costed him of his life. But what he presented to the elders of his race showed that there was worthy prey inhabiting the black world; a segmented tail with a spear tip and an elongated skull lacking in eyes with a secondary jaw inside the safety of it's exposed maw._

_The Yaut`ja elders sent more scout ships to investigate this planet. The creatures they found there sparked a fire in their blood unlike any other. True, they had faced against many prey of a large variety, each with their own set of tactics. But these black creatures were something else. They presented endless challenges, a certain possibility of death. A hunt worth partaking in. Some of the older hunters practically begged for the chance of hunting these new foes._

_The black world was studied closely by the Yaut`ja after it's discovery. Some of their warriors lost their lives trying to capture living subjects. Sometimes it was out of their stupidity and overwhelming desire to face off against these black serpents. The Yaut`ja took data on everything they could._

_Acidic blood. Hard exoskeleton. A hive mind. A semblance of intelligence rarely seen in such an animal. An adaptiveness comparable to that the Yaut`ja possessed. These were almost the perfect prey._

_It was almost time to hunt them. One of the ships took at least five to a barren planet and released the black serpents. A few hours later and the Yaut`ja party would try to hunt them. They were known being fearsome shadows by some of the younger races of which they have hunted. These new beasts would show them otherwise._

* * *

"Where did you find this place?" The blonde woman smiled as she walked further into the natural gazebo. "It's beautiful."

The black haired male smiled as he wrapped an arm around his partner's waist. The vines of the tall tree hung down a circular fashion, white buds hanging from the brown-green foliage. There was a small pond forming at the rim with small purple flowers sprouting here and there. The sunlight that peeked through reflected off the water and illuminated patches of grass and dirt within the natural gazebo.

A romantic location. Especially considering how far it was from prying eyes. Yet unbeknownst to the two below, there was indeed a pair of eyes watching them closely. And not for perverted reasons either. The hunter kept low, hiding within the very tree the vines hung down from. One hand held on to a branch for balance, another was holding a knife like object.

"Close your eyes, May," The black hair male said.

A smile quickly formed on the female as she did as she was told. The hunter shifted his stance in silence, knowing full well what was about to happen. The male human slowly pulled out a cutlery knife that was tucked away in his boot. As he raised it above his head, the hunter acted. A small silver projectile flew out from the cover of the tree, soon embedding itself into the human's wrist. The black haired male cried out in pain and dropped the knife. His female counterpart opened her eyes then and screamed.

The hunter watched as the blonde female took off, completely abandoning her companion. When she was out of the gazebo, he jumped down right behind the human male. He would make short work of this piece of shit before him. Never again will the honorless killer take another life.

Meanwhile, the blonde woman stumbled as she tried to distance herself from the gazebo and the man she thought loved her. But after seeing the knife and realizing how they were far from the public, it seems she was wrong. A tree root caught her foot, causing the woman to trip and fall. Pain shot up her leg at that moment, her ankle burning intensely. She tried to push the pain out of her thoughts. She needed to run. She needed to get away before-

Only silence met her ears. The woman was deathly afraid now. Where was that murderer she thought was her boyfriend? She turned around and searched frantically for movement. She didn't even hear him screaming anymore. The twisting feeling in her stomach warned her that something was wrong. That she should get away. But she remained on the ground, panting like a dog.

Something dropped down in front of her, the ground shaking at its impact. The blonde woman looked up to see a hulking mass crouching before her. The first thing her eyes were drawn to was the mask it donned. Although it was a dark silver in color with a trace of blue, bright red paint decorated it, almost like something out a Japanese legend. The tusks of some odd creature lined its crown, within the center rested a T-shaped symbol made up of three marks. Despite its seemingly emotionless design, the paints almost gave it a demonic yet heroic look. Thick, long, black dreads sprouted out from behind the mask, two on each side hanging down from his front, the rest tied back, reaching down to his hips.

Although hunched down and squatting, the hulking mass before her was huge. If the blonde woman had to guess, he'd easily dwarf her by three feet or so. Similar red paint of his mask decorated his body, even painting across the pieces of armor he wore. Underneath, his skin was yellowish tan color with specks of red and stripes of black. Everything about him screamed monster, demon in some cases. But there was that air of serenity around him. A sense of honor, duty, and compassion emanated from him.

The large creature raised a hand toward her. Claws and black cloth adorned it, she noticed. She flinched when she felt his hand rest atop her head. Though when he ruffled her hair gently, the women became confused. What was he doing?

"_Close your eyes, May_," Came a distorted voice, much like that of her 'boyfriend'. "_Time to take you home_." This sounded like it belonged to a young mother, a smile in her words. Were they recordings of other people?

For all she knew, this… person could just kill her. On the other hand, a murderous vibe didn't come from him. With little choice, she closed her eyes, trying hard to still herself. Soon after, large arms scooped her up, carrying her like a child. Then they were running. Or rather, he was running and she was held close to his chest. She began to grow drowsy as they ran, the heat of his chest lulling her. Within seconds she was asleep, in the arms of some alien warrior, for all she knew.

~.~

"You are so soft sometimes, Kilioun," Came the ever nagging voice of his unwilling companion Jipas.

Dah`je whipped his head around to glare over his shoulder, mandibles flaring out in warning. He then turned back to the oomans below, who were fussing over the blonde woman that had suddenly appeared at their doorstep, asleep. May, he remembered her name was. Like the fifth ooman month. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember his existence. It'd save her life in the future.

The red painted hunter couldn't help but let out a sharp exhale at Jipas' remark. Sometimes, he couldn't help it. When he heard that there was a serial killer among the humans of this colony, he felt this overwhelming need to act. He was too late for the last victim of that honorless pauk but at least he was able to save this one. Dah`je didn't care if this little hunt of his came off as 'soft'. His father told him that there was more to a Yaut`ja's life than the Great Hunt. That life should be cherished and that there was a story behind each prey he brought down.

"Think of it as killing a Bad Blood," Dah`je said with a flippant wave of his hand. "I've removed the taint from their society."

"You talk of them as if they were actual _people_." Jipas appeared at his side. "I don't care whatever your father tells you. These pyode amedha are just a bunch of animals. Smarter and advanced, yes. But if you think for a second that they will be able to join in on the intergalactic community, you're foolish to believe in such a future."

Compared to Dah`je, Jipas was an avocado color with splotches of dirty yellow and brown, giving him an advantage in more forest and jungle like environments. He was dressed in more obsidian colored armor, as opposed to the normal silver. Then again, he came from another clan before being adopted into Dah`je's. A distinct X-shaped scar sat on the right side of his chest; a story he refuses to tell anyone about. He was still a few inches smaller than Dah`je, and not nearly as strong either.

It was no secret that Jipas held some resentment towards his 'companion'. Given the reputation Dah`je had, much of it stemming from his father, as well as the fact that he was more favored among older hunters, he was surprised the smaller Yaut`ja hadn't challenged him yet. Many would pay to see someone finally take down the red speckled Yaut`ja.

"Your assumptions are rather petty, Miyen`dak."

Jipas huffed before stalking off. Dah`je shook his head before clipping his mask back on. He didn't wish to live with oomans, nor did he think they would ever be able to live peacefully among other aliens. Dah`je simply saw them as children, with very few wise elders among them. They were still prey but there were times in which he could relate to a few of their members. Or relate some parts of his culture to theirs.

Dah`je and the small band of hunters remained on the colony planet for a few more days. With the serial killer having gone missing suddenly, and the ooman woman going on about how he tried to kill her, there were plenty of law enforcers out in the open to go around and slowly pick off. On top of all the ooman hunters and gang members in the colony, that is. It was large enough that such small disappearances didn't make that big of an impact. There were quite a few trophies collected from the oomans, along with some animals from the wilds.

After killing the honorless trash, however, Dah`je just didn't feel in the mood of hunting. At least, not any oomans right now. He stood on top one of the colony buildings, close to the edge but not close enough that an ooman could look up and see him. He wasn't stupid. Yet he was still deep in thought, his arms folded across his chest and his gaze directed to the bodily traffic taking place beneath him. Like insects scurrying past each other as they tried to complete their tasks.

There were times in which his mind went back to the blonde woman and how she looked up at him in awe. He had purposefully painted himself red and in unique designs akin to ones he had seen in one of their myth books. In fact, he had earned the name Yokai by a few of the oomans he hunted, as well as protected and saved. Several colonies and even those on Earth spoke of him as their own type of legend. Thinking about it now made Dah`je smile.

The first time he had heard it, he was hiding in a crevice within the warm establishment of a ooman bar on a colony only lightyears away. He was beginning to doze off when one of the drunkards mentioned how a friend of his was saved by something not human. That instantly caught the hunter's undivided attention. The red speckled hunter turned up the hearing on his biomask and focused directly on that group.

"...uys look at me like I'm crazy." The storyteller huffed. "I'm just relaying what Takada told me about his little Yokai."

"You mean the same Takada that goes on and on about his ancestry's myths and famous samurai?"

"...Yes."

"Ha! I knew it."

"May I continue?" He was met with silence. "Alright, as I was saying, Takada was still being chased by the gang members even after the Yokai came and picked the first off from the ground. He managed to get over a fence and -poor trigger happy potsheads forgot how to climb- watched as they tried to break through the metal to get to him. That was when the Yokai suddenly appeared behind him, a mask of silver and red peering down at him like some sort of demon.

"Takada admitted to me that he was scared shitless. There was the Yokai standing right over him, and then there was the gang members crying for his blood on the other side of the fence. He thought that his life was over. And the Yokai brought over a bag and put it over Takada's head." The storyteller took a pause in order to catch his breath, though he did look rather deep in thought. "The next part makes little sense, from what Takada told me. He said… he said the Yokai put the bag over his head and told him to cover his ears. When he did, he said he could still hear screaming. After what felt like hours to him, the Yokai came back, took the bag off his head, and carried him home.

"He didn't say what happened to the gang members and when I brought it up, he just looked mortified. When the Yokai brought him home, he told Takada to 'keep silence' before giving him a tooth and disappearing. Never to be seen again." The storyteller ended with a dramatic flair, causing his entire audience to laugh hysterically.

Since then, Dah`je had heard tales of the Yokai in other ooman establishments, each talking about how he saved some people from certain death. Some would say how he was a vengeful ghost who attacked those had little to no honor. Others say how he was a watchful spirit who protected those in danger. The tales and stories varied from colony to colony, each describing him always as a large man painted in red with silver armor and moved like a shadow. Where exactly they got the name Yokai, Dah`je would never know.

But he did start making it a habit to wear red paint whenever he hunts on ooman worlds.

"Is there something you want to say, young one?" Dah`je grumbled out loud when he detected a presence nearby, tearing him from his thoughts.

Out of the corner of his eye, the young hunter approached cautiously. He was the youngest of the hunting party but that did not mean he wasn't skilled. In fact, he was elder Zazin's greatest protegè. Dah`je couldn't recall what the younger hunter's name was, however. They had never quite met face to face before.

"Why do the others mock you?" He asked, his tone more angered than curious.

"Because I do not think like them."

"You are still their clan brother. That must count for something."

"That is not always the case, young one. The one who thinks, acts, or even looks different will be chastised in one way or another." Dah`je took a pause. "Don't let me deter you. Some of these hunters are fine people. Learn from them, watch how they fight."

"You're rather passive, considering how your own clan spits on your honor."

Dah`je looked to the youth fully now, his mask hiding his interest in this young hunter's curiosity. He was a similar yellow color but his black markings were more faded. His entire appearance screamed youth and inexperience. There was barely any signs of battle on the young hunter. Only his mask showed some sort of damage, seeing as there was a long single gash going across it. Dah`je had a sinking feeling that this Young Blood has had some bad run-ins. Or a very vigorous and near fatal training experience. Its just that the scars weren't visible.

"As the words of my father," The older of the two began. "There is much more in this life that is important than honor alone. That is the only type of lesson you will learn if you chose to observe me for your own experiences."

"But without honor, we are no better than the Hish or-"

"You twist my words. I said that there is more things to concerned about than honor alone. I did not say that we should abandoned it. Otherwise," Dah`je looked down to the oomans below. "We would be no better than some of the sentient prey we dare hunt."

* * *

**A/n: My apologies if my character Dah`je seems a bit bland. I haven't touched him nor his character in some years (he was one of my first OCs) so I'm a bit rusty with him. And I've been listening to quite a bit of Asian folk music, hence his armor and appearance, as well as his title among humans as Yokai. And same as ever, eff you false history I pulled out my ass. :( why must you be difficult to write at times? You'd think it'd be easier taking from someone else's idea and building up on it but noooooooo. I've had an easier time writing history for my own original works...**

**Next update may possibly be soon, depending whether or not I die during this week. May finals one day be purged from this world. As well as the nonsense known simply by the name of homework -_- Expect exploration on Dah`je's family (or well, his dad) and why half the warriors tend to pick on him. And maybe possibly a slight twist, depending on what takes place. I have places for our hunter hero :)**

**Pred out~**


	3. A Battle of Titans

**A Battle of Titans**

_The Great Hunt is everything to the Yaut`ja. It is a way for them to test their new skills. To either adapt or die was the main rule they faced during their hunts. Ranks and titles depended on how skilled you were in the heat of battle or how many trophies you had acquired over the years, each presenting more of a challenge over the next. It became a contest of clans and even fellow brothers to prove their worth through their kills. It was no wonder they had taken the title of being the most feared of the galaxy._

_However, that title slowly lost its potency with the uprising of the serpent creatures they had accidentally unleashed into the galaxy. Despite their best efforts and contingency plans in case something went wrong during these serpent hunts, the black demons still escaped and spread across planets like a plague. Whenever such a thing happened, the clan who failed to contain the serpents were held responsible and would only regain their honor after the annihilation of their mistake. Such efforts resulted in many deaths._

_The serpents were quick to make their presence known in the galaxy. People grew to fear them just as much as they feared the Yaut`ja. The serpents were something out of a nightmarish legend, while the hunters were fearsome shadows that haunted the greatest of warriors. The title of top dog shifted back and forth between these two titan races. It wasn't long before war escalated and bathed the stars in both glowing and acidic blood. _

_Eventually, a mated pair brought an end to the chaos and gave their lives to control and decimate much of the serpent threat, driving many of them out of the stars and back to their desolate black world. Since then, they have become legends for the Yaut`ja people, forever remembered and praised to the point of becoming gods. Cetanu, the black God of death, much like the black skinned warrior he once was. Paya, the golden Goddess of life, in accordance to the more kinder nature of the warrior's mate. _

_As they drove the last of the serpents from another dying world, Paya gave her life to protect her mate from the blade of a queen. Cetanu, enraged by the death of his beloved, slaughtered the last of the serpents on other foreign worlds before heading straight toward the black planet, ready to kill any and all who confronted him. Legend says he managed to successfully take down three queens before being overrun. Since then, the mated pair have appeared in other hunters' dreams as well as within visions or sometimes before a lost hunter. Their spirits lived on to guide their brethren and future generations, as well as caring for those who passed on into the afterlife until their later rebirth._

_Despite these efforts, however, the serpents would escape their captivities time and time again. Whether it be from the vessels of the Yaut`ja, or the cages of another curious race, the serpents served only their queen and the welfare of the hive. No cold, metal bars could hold them for long._

* * *

Dah`je returned to the main clan ship tired and annoyed, as well as bruised and battered. Everyone found out about his 'heroic deed' and poked at him, claiming he wanted to chop off his mandibles and live with the oomans. Some said that he was growing soft and had fallen for the female he had saved. To say the least, Dah`je was livid about some of the insults. Many brawls took place then and he gave a few of the warriors broken tusks, bones, and pride. He wasn't sure who exactly but one of the hunters reported everything to the elders back on the clan ship. They were all to report directly to their council chambers. Fighting amongst each other as they did warranted many consequences.

The red speckled Yaut`ja rolled his left shoulder, the muscles still sore when one of his opponents twisted it. The end result of that fight was a very bruised Dah`ja and a broken arm for the other warrior. They all seemed to have forgotten that while he was not the 'active' hunter, he knew where to hit and how to break bones easily without using too much strength. Of course, the number of injuries he had caused was sent to the clan elders as well, which they wished to speak to him personally about. There was no missing the foreboding feeling in his stomach. It told of bad things.

One by one, each of the warriors of the hunting party entered inside the circular shaped room of the elders' council chambers. Dah`je took a deep breath as he entered, preparing for the back lashing that was due. He has entered these chambers many times before. This would not, no doubt, be the last time either. His particular set of morals always ended him up in some trouble. There was always that one bullheaded hunter who thought what the red speckled Yaut`ja believed in was complete shit. Or a fantasy he apparently needed a fist to wake himself up from. Damn hotheaded walking pieces of-

"You would think that you'd have learn to avoid trouble by now, young one," The raspy voice of an elder whispered near his ear. Dah`je turned to see none other than the former clan leader, Yyorek Charr, standing beside him. "Though, considering how rash these newer generations are, I don't blame your luck."

Dah`je was immediately bowing before him, a fist slammed over his six chambered heart and gaze kept low. To be before such a wise and high ranking Yaut`ja was an honor; one of which he did not feel he deserved. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, pushing him gently so that he may rise. Dah`je still refused to look directly into the elder's eyes. Such an action would be very disrespectful and could result in either a swift or slow death. He generally hoped for the former, if such was the case.

Yyorek may not have been as young but there was still power behind his slowly aging body. He was much like Dah`je in color, albeit there being more red on his skin and his color having all but faded over time. He donned a light grey cloak over his shoulders, signifying his former position.

"If I may dare ask," The younger of the two began, hesitance in his words. "You have seen me before?"

"Many times, when you were a pup, yes." The elder Yaut`ja stroked his lower mandibles. "The last was when you went to your chiva. Now I constantly see you at the mercy of the elders."

Dah`je lowered his head, shame slowly etching itself into his face. His father's ideals and reputation passed down on him like a contagious birth defect. So whenever Dah`je spoke of something "blasphemous" or acted in a different way, some of the more anger driven clan mates lashed out. Elder Yyorek was right in that sense: many of the newer generations were rather rash in nature. But that did not excuse all of Dah`je's actions as well.

"You are a good warrior," The elder began. "Smart and compassionate as well. Good attributes to have. But you react too much with anger. You push against a current instead of letting yourself flow with it. There is potential in you but you waste it." Dah`je lowered his head further down. He felt like a scolded child again. "I do not say these things to deter you. Learn from them. Adapt. Like we Yaut`ja always do. Now go," Yyorek motioned towards the patiently waiting council of elders. "They are waiting for you."

~.~

Ta`lon stood patiently outside the council chambers for his son. One by one, warriors exited, a deathly silence having fallen upon them like a sickness. None of them dared to speak or click their mandibles. The berating must've been harsh this time around. Usually afterwards, some of the warriors would chattering, laughing, or grumbling about the elders. There was always life to them. Now there was silence and it unnerved him. In fact, it only made the older Yaut`ja more concerned. What happened inside the domain of the wise?

The trail of warriors stopped after the eighth one. There was still no sign of his son. Ta`lon grumbled to himself, mandibles flaring out in agitation. He was being held late inside again. The elders only did this whenever a situation had gotten too out of control for their tastes. It always ended with a physical punishment inflicted on his spawn, or when they assigned some sort of menial or humiliating task. The last time he was held in for this long was more than thirty cycles ago. And that was after his son nearly killed a clan brother during a sparring match gone haywire. The opponent, enraged by the fact that he was going to lose, pulled out a knife and tried to stab his son. Ta`lon, having seen the footage taken, knew his son was acting out of reflex and self defense. He took the knife and rammed it right into his opponent's chest. Thankfully, the blow was above the heart and broke a clavicle. His son would've been banished if the opponent had died. The opponent, however, received such a punishment for his dishonorable act.

Ta`lon let out a low rumble and folded his arms. The only reason his son suffered sometimes was because of him. Different ideals and a respect for life, even in such an open-minded clan as this one, got one into a lot of trouble and ridicule. Thankfully, some of the higher ranking members, including the clan leader himself, saw wisdom and placed Ta`lon in the Circle of Advisors. His ideals were still looked down upon by many within the clan, despite his high position. His son, who had inadvertently taken on some of his ideals, suffered from the same ridicule. Most of the time, it was why he ended up in the council chambers.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears before the older Yaut`ja saw his son walking out, nursing his cheek and keeping his gaze low. Ta`lon clicked his mandibles a few times in a specific way in order to catch the younger's attention. His son looked up and his expression hardened.

"You don't always have to wait for me, father," His son spat out, gaze lowering in shame.

"I've learned to stop counting after the thirteenth visit. And I've learned to direct my anger towards the actual idiots responsible. But, Dah`je," Ta`lon scoffed before continuing. "Seven fractured bones and twelve broken mandibles? I did not teach you how to take down your enemies by breaking them."

"There were a lot of things you didn't mean to teach but they're still there, in my head, in my skills. Adapt to survive," Dah`je shoved past his father. "That is how the Yaut`ja live, right?"

"...Please don't tell me they're going to-"

"H`ko," Dah`je interjected. "But I am forbidden from hunting or leaving the clanship for a cycle. I must also care for those of whom I've injured until the elders decide otherwise."

Ta`lon let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. For a second, it was as if his son was about to say he was to be banished. Not that the elders haven't threatened to do that before anyways.

"Did they say anything else?"

"H`ko."

"Shall we go now?"

"Sei-i."

Ta`lon clasped his son's shoulder as they left the lobby area. There were few Yaut`ja loitering around the main entrance, which was a high towered frame reaching to about fifteen feet. There were little sounds, save the usual hum of the ship. This area was always quiet. Neither father or son dared to break that silence.

The clanship, as a whole, could house more than two million of their people, a total of 13 levels dividing the ship's interior horizontally. However, nine of those levels were filled with quarry and supplies needed, as well as machinery, reducing the amount of populace to roughly 700,000 hunters and a little more than 100,000 in females and children. The first of the uninhabitable floors was reserved specifically for the elders and clan leader, the second being meant for higher ranking warriors and officials. The third was reserved for the females and children. The fourth level, which was the largest, was dedicated to the other ranges of hunters and warriors.

The fifth and sixth levels was a market and town area, where trade and activities were conducted. The father son duo trekked through this area as quick as they could, aware of some of the looks they received from other hunters. They had to pause a few times when a more friendlier member of the clan greeted them and exchanged a few words with Ta`lon. Each time this happened, he couldn't help but notice his son become uncomfortable as they stood out in the open for too long. The older Yaut`j made it a habit to have short conversations with whomever spoke with him.

By the time they had arrived to Ta`lon's private quarters, Dah`je's face was beginning to bruise slightly. The older Hunter made sure to grab a small ice pack as they entered the spacious room. There was not much to his home. A chair here and there, with a low table for drinks and food. A workspace for when he needed to review and evaluate reports he was sent by the few scientists onboard. A few trinkets and decorations from other worlds were placed here and there. A cot was located in the far corner of the room. Ta`lon lived for the simpler things, as he liked to think.

On the left side of the wall was a few of his most proud trophies, which, in comparison to some of the other hunters his age, were not all that impressive or extravagant. His favorite skull was the one with a snout shaped face, similar to a dinosaur, and small bumps on the back of its skull where it's horns once stood out. The owner of the skull had given him a work over several times during a hunt that lasted roughly a week. Once it was over, Ta`lon made sure to deliver the body of his prey to the family, as well as a ornate knife he collected from a previous world. It was the least he could do in return for a great hunt. Possibly one of his last before committing to the Circle of Advisors completely.

"Where is mother?" Dah`ja asked, breaking the older Yaut`ja from his nostalgia.

"In the female levels," He explained, remembering about that ice pack. "She had to move back there not too long after they determined she was with child."

"Lukta is with her as well?"

"They don't trust me to care for her without a mother nearby. Which is understandable, considering it was Firra who did most of the work," He said as he walked over to the small shelf where he knew his medical things to be. He located the ice pack container and pulled out the cold object. "Speaking of family, I recently got into touch with your older sister during your hunt."

"Jisa?"

"No, Thwei-Sain`ja." Ta`lon handed his son the ice pack, which he out immediately on to his bruised cheek.

"Ah," Dah`je's expression softened immensely. "How is she with her new clan?"

Ta`lon's eldest daughter, a very intelligent female by many standards, had attract much attention from other clans, specifically the more powerful ones. Many times during clan gatherings, multiple suitors would approach him asking for permission to court his daughter. Other times, males went straight for her. It grew worse the older Thwei-Sain`ja became. All his daughter wanted to do was help some of the scientists with improving their technology and addressing certain viruses and diseases that would plague their species.

Seventeen cycles ago, a particularly distinguished clan approached the clan leader asking for Ta`lon's daughter, claiming that they would be able to put her skills and knowledge to better use for the better of their species. Both father and daughter were fuming by some of the bigoted things the representative said right in front of them. But the opportunity was too much to pass. In order to become officially a part of the clan, Thwei-Sain`ja was to become mates with one of the higher ranked hunters. An oblivious meat head, as were the words Dah`je described the hunter with. Ta`lon had to tell himself that his daughter would be safe and happy, regardless of whom she was bounded to.

"She says she misses everyone," He explained, recalling some of the things the audio transmission said. "She also says to reminder you that mating season is arriving and that you need to hurry up and find someone."

"That'll be the day," His son snorted.

"There were other things she said but from the sounds of it, she is doing well. Aside from the fact that her mate desired for children." Which was going to be a problem given how Thwei-Sain`ja was born with an incomplete reproductive system and her heating periods came at random moments rather than the timed seasons many others experienced. "She has expressed her desire to see us all once more."

Dah`je lowered his gaze before softly saying, "I wish the same as well."

Silence stretched on between the two before Ta`lon approached the skulls on his wall, staring at each one of them. It was not common that Yaut`ja would take up learning other species' cultures and societies but it became a hobby for the older hunter. He ended up taking on some of the traditions he learned, as well as quirks he saw. Things that passed on to all his children. Yaut`ja would not often show remorse, nor sadness. They often showed either anger or arrogance, as he has come to see. The more times he thought about, the more he found his race to be barbaric.

He looked at each of the skulls. Each of them he had taken at least aspect of their world into his own life. Aside from their heads and a trinket or two, of course. Ta`lon glanced over to his only son, watching as he paced around in the room. He had something on his mind.

"Speak."

"I have nothing of importance to say," Came the monotone answer of his son.

"Out there, we are simply clan mates separated by ranking. In here, we are family. Speak. I won't tell you again."

"...I am thinking about possibly leaving my position in the clan." Ta`lon whipped around so fast that his dreadlocks struck his skin hard.

"And do what?"

"I do not know. But I am not a proper Hunter, according to many members of the clan."

Ta`lon pinched the skin between his eyes, a quirk he learned from the oomans, and grumbled to himself, mandibles clicking a few times.

"The thoughts and opinions of others do not -_should_ not- reflect on who you chose to be. Haven't I taught this lesson to you before?" He thought more before adding, "Besides, what would you do with yourself then? You do not have enough of a skill to chose another occupation, Dah`je. Not unless you want to be an instructor towards the younger generations." That didn't sound half bad, actually. Provided his son kept his patience in check, this is.

Before Dah`je could say anything on the matter, there was a loud beeping noise. Ta`lon looked over to his work desk, where a holographic screen had popped up, signaling the arrival of an important message. A closer look and he saw how important. It came directly from the clan leader himself.

* * *

**A/n: So I didn't realize that I had spelled Yaut`ja different from everyone with the little ` mark in it. I had always done that and its never really occurred to me. I swear I think I've seen other fanfic writers do it too... or I was just oblivious to it...**

**Anyways, filler chapter here, more or less. Aka, the father/son relationship I promised to show. Dah`je is literally the only son and the third child. And his mother is just now pregnant with a fifth child on the way. Dah`ja's parents aren't too concerned with how many kids they can have in their life time. Oh and the skull being described? I was too lazy to come up with a whole new weird race so I used own of my originals (the Higari) and threw it in. **

**Next chapter may not appear for a long while. Senior project is consuming me as I got Manga Studio to make some comic pages. But I will try to write this story whenever I can. I'm not gonna give up on it! Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. They are much appreciated. **

**Pred out~**


	4. Birth of the Chimera

**Birth of the Chimera**

_As the conflict between the Yaut`ja and serpents continued, life continued on for the other races. Civilizations of other worlds rose and fell. Those not concerned with the conflict of their people traveled the stars. Different races formed trade hubs and began a mix of communities. These multiple establishments created strong alliances amongst each other. As well as enemies among those who could not find equal ground._

_Yet the scars left by the serpents left lasting impacts. Some races, rather than let fear overcome them, decided to investigate and learn more about these mysterious creatures. There were some complications, as well as deaths from the escaped specimens, and all they have learned is the same things the Yaut`ja before them have: that the serpents are a deadly force with no remorse._

_After learning of this dangerous potential, a few of these curious races decided that the serpents would provide to be very efficient weapons against their enemies. Programs to weaponize the serpents in any way possible began. There were more failures than successes, each ending in the death of many. The few successes were dubbed Chimeras, for their spliced and unnatural appearance after heavy genetic tampering._

_However, the birth of the Chimera reached the ears of the Yaut`ja. They found the forced fusion of the serpents with other genetics revolting. They took it upon themselves to track down each of the Chimera facilities and destroy all within. Craters existed where simple buildings and lives once did. There was no honor in what they did but it was necessary. For the sake of the universe, the abominations of nature must die._

_The Chimeras, despite being dismissed as simple minded creatures, acted out on their own accord when their impending destruction came. Many revolted against their creators and fled. Those that were caught were promptly executed before the Yaut`ja even arrived. The 'lucky' ones were hunted down soon after their pursuers learned of their escape. Genocide, in the eyes of a sympathetic soul._

_Yet the research and development of the Chimeras would never stop. Each new race that emerged from their home world eventually learned of the serpents and began to study them like naïve fools. New creations emerged from the labs. More names were added to the list of dead. More Yaut`ja felt as if they had forsaken their honor by the elimination of and and all witnesses._

* * *

The klaxons grated on his ears as Ike sprinted down the gray hallways, heading directly towards the comm center. He stopped in front of an open window before climbing out and scaling the walls, clambering on to the roof once he had reached it. It only took another minute or so before he threw himself into another open window and arrive to the comm center.

The room was a circular shape, split into two sections. One with the general controls and monitors, another with a more closed off center and had lines of camera screens dotted along the curved walls. Standing in front of the screens and working furiously over the dashboard, Irwin was oblivious to Ike's arrival until the large genome was behind him. He nearly pissed himself when he was pinned against the nearby wall by his neck.

"_**What did you do?!**_" Ike demanded in the Yaut`ja language, snarling in his face, mandibles spread out in a show of aggression.

"I didn't do _anything_! I was trying to fix the damage." Irwin kicked his legs in the air for a bit, trying to get free. "Someone else tampered with the systems, not me."

"Turn off," Ike ordered as he dropped the smaller genome. "_Now_."

Irwin opened his mouth to say something but advised against it. Ike was not someone to mess with when he was mad. As per result of his Yaut`ja DNA. Returning to his original place before the walls of screens, Irwin's fingers flew over the controls, clicking and pushing all sorts of switches and buttons as he tried to fix the issue. Behind him, Ike had both hands over his head in effort to block out the klaxons.

It only took a minute before all the power within the facility was off. They were surrounded in complete darkness as it was still a good few hours before daybreak. Irwin was forced to shut down and restart the entire system, the damage being that severe. Hopefully, he'd be able to do a proper analysis and quickly find the cause of the system corruption before the sirens went off again. _Hopefully_...

Lights flickered back on and Ike swore he could hear the sound of the generator roar to life once again. Irwin quickly turned his attention back to the dashboard and managed to isolate the problem as it grew. His stomach sank when he looked over the diagnostics. This was not good at all. The klaxons and warnings were only a decoy, something to keep everyone distracted. The real tampering reared its ugly head to Irwin now as he read through the words on the screens

"Someone activated the Yaut`ja distress signal," He explained tersely, shoulder tightening and tail flicking to and fro. "From the comm systems we took from one of the derelict ships a few years back."

"And?"

"It sent the signal back to its clanship, through the use of the long range towers."

Ike flared his mandibles and growled under his breath. The clanship, whomever they may be, would definitely respond to the signal. From what they learned from the scattered datapads in its hangar, those two ships have been there for roughly 70 years. The dead members of both crews were recycled and used for the genome program that created Ike and the others. The ones that were lived didn't survive long after. For one of the distress signals to be activated again after so long would warrant an investigation from the clan it originated from.

Or, should another detect the signal as well, Bad Bloods would come. Maybe something else that was equally as bad.

The genome flexed his claws before taking a deep breath, quelling his anger before it could bubble over. It would not aid or understand the situation if it did. Ike looked to the smaller genome with inquisitive eyes.

"Time?"

"I have no way of telling you unless the receiver of the signal decides to respond back. Which is unfortunately not a likelihood. Yaut`ja are brash, not dumb." Irwin paused and looked back to the wall of screens. "If worse comes to worse, we may have to head down to-"

"We not go there!" Ike snarled, knowing full well what place Irwin was about to refer to. He would _never_ go down there again. "Not even if Yaut`ja come. Tunnels more dangerous than hunters. Mind is final."

"But-"

"**No!**"

Irwin made a small mewling noise of resignation. He did not understand why the large genome disliked -no, fear was more appropriate- those tunnels. From what some of the older genomes said, they used to roam the areas whenever their former master let them. But since the overthrow, and Ike's reluctant coronation of sorts, he has forbidden anyone from going down there. In fact, according to a particular genome name Dren, before the humans were driven off, Ike prevented anyone from entering the tunnels when he could. Something to do with an incident with a white skinned human...

Whatever the reason, it prevented Ike from seeing the truth; those tunnels were the best defense against any enemy. Most of the xeno based genomes could blend in with the surroundings and there were hidden rooms in which they could hide inside. Not to mention the small 'vents' they could climb around in in case they needed to perform ambushes on intruding hostiles. So many possibilities and advantages were presented to them through those biotech like passages. The tunnels were perfect!

"Where will we hide then?" Irwin hesitantly asked. "The caves? The marshes? There isn't a place that they won't search and we will be able to fend them off."

"We not fight unless no choice." Ike explained. "We hide, we blend. We not engage." He took a pause and looked at the screens briefly. "We hide in fly room."

"The old hangars?" A rather strange place to hide in. "Should we start making preparations then?"

"Yes. Please."

~.~

A distress signal from Kv`var's lost ship. The very thought had everyone within the large circular chambers silent. This was troubling news indeed. Kv`var, one of their greatest warriors, left on a hunt towards new territory with some of his most trusted brothers. Since the establishment of small clans and keeping to their own territory, Yaut`ja rarely explore the system for new game in fear of possibly encroaching on another clan's territory and starting a war. Or worse, finding an enemy they may not have the means to defeat. It was no big surprise when they had lost all communications with Kv`var and his crew. That did not mean it wasn't a deep loss for the clan.

Ta`lon rubbed his chin with a hand; something multiple races did when they were in deep thought. Knowing the clan leader, he'd want to send a small craft to investigate the signal coordinates. It was no secret that he and Kv`var were close before the former's rise in rank and power. In fact, when the crew was finally labeled dead, the clan leader had withdrawn to his quarters and placed his predecessor in charge temporarily. He didn't emerge until a month later. Many warriors in the clan had questioned his rule and position during that time but no one _dared_ to say it out loud. All who did found themselves personally fighting the leader and barely escaping with their lives.

It was easy to see the struggle in the clan leader now. Ta`lon knew that several of the members in the Council of Elders _and_ Circle of Advisers would use this as leverage for their own personal gain. The usual political games that only brought headaches to the open-minded Yaut`ja. However, Ta`lon had gotten well versed in these games and had managed to use their follies for his own gain. He had also learned the art of appealing more to the clan leader's emotional side, which he only ever did when things became heated in the middle of large scale debates.

Debates such as the one happening now.

"This is obviously a trap! Kv`var and his men have been gone for too long for this to be authentic."

"But if it really is him and they had recently gotten a hold of their comma, what then? Dare we leave him?"

"Kv`var would not have waited this long to report back."

"It's a trap set by the Black Yaut`ja. There is no other answer."

"It would be dishonorable to not answer the call."

"But it would be suicide to try."

"_ENOUGH_!"

Everyone fell silent shortly after. All eyes were on Ta`lon, who had made the decision to bellow. Such an action was not common for any elder nor adviser, as it is more or less taboo to think of yourself higher than the clan leader. Fortunately, Ta`lon was a bit of an exception. Unfortunately, such an action was not without its backlashes.

Ignoring the glares and ogling looks, the Yaut`ja turned to the clan leader, who was still in pensive thought. Once realizing people were waiting, the clan leader turned to Ta`lon and spoke.

"It would be dishonorable to ignore our brother's pleas, should this really be genuine," He spoke in a steady voice. Only a few could see the internal struggle. "However, we do not have the resources to divert a group of warriors to investigate."

Whispers and hushed conversations began at the last statement. Ta`lon himself was confused. This wasn't like the clan leader to say. Something was wrong.

"Esteemed leader," Ta`lon hissed to the clan leader. "I understand the reasons to why but is there not something we can do? Warriors we can spare to investigate?"

"Adviser Kilioun, if there were, I would gladly listen and accept," The clan leader spoke. "But given recent skirmishes with the Ali-cayia and some rogue Black Yaut`ja, we need to keep our best close until these issues settle. It is difficult enough to allow our hunters to travel or for our young to experience their first kill."

"Then why not _ask_ for volunteers?" Things began to grow silent again. "If we gathered a small group and sent them to the-"

"And who do you propose will bother to go?" The grating voice of his rival challenged.

If there was anyone he hated the most of the clan, Ta`lon would have to pick Ku-Ira Miyen`dak. Always opposing, never listening to reason. He had been in the Circle since before Ta`lon's first born had come into this world. But he was known for being brash and only succeeding in staying in the Circle of Advisers for blackmail and connections to high ranking warriors. A weasel, if Ta`lon has ever seen a personified form of one. His nephew Jipas was no better.

"If you would have listened," The red speckled Yaut`ja huffed. "You'd have heard the word 'volunteer' come from my mouth."

"And once again, who do you propose will even bother?" Ku-Ira raised himself with a puff of his chest and his head held high. It was almost as if he was trying to act as clan leader. A dangerous move. "Kv`var and his men have been since declared dead for more than 70 cycles. The signal is no doubt a trap and if we send men to investigate, we will only be sending them to their deaths. And as you all know, we cannot afford to spare such lives for a _petty_ crusade."

The moment he finished speaking, a blade had buried itself deep within his chest, opposite of his heart. Ku-Ira gave a cry of surprise more than pain before taking a knee, a hand clutching his chest. The clan leader's hands shook as he stared down at the adviser, mandibles flared in anger and his pose suggesting rage. 'Petty' was not a word you would say in regards to such a notable warrior. 'Petty' was not a word you speak around a friend whose other was dead. 'Petty' is not a ward you would say around the clan leader unless you did not value your life.

"Take him out of my sight," The clan leader ordered, voice simmering with rage. "He is no longer welcome in my presence."

Ta`lon raised his brows in both surprise, glee, and fear. Just like that, one of his biggest nuisances was manhandled by the high ranking Arbitrators of the clan and shuffled off like the scum he was. But now things would become more difficult. Everyone would be treading on dangerous ground with the topic of Kv`var circling around and with the clan leader's temper.

"Adviser Kilioun," Ta`lon perked up at his name. "Please continue your idea."

"As I said before, if we gathered a small group of volunteers and send them to the coordinates, we will be able to determine if the signal is a hoax or not. They will only go as scouts. Should they see it is authentic, they will send a signal back and help care for the lost in any means possible. But if it is a trap-"

"They will contact back to us and we will respond accordingly." Finished Yyorek, who had been sitting quietly in his seat for a while now. "A clever plan, Kilioun. However, I feel volunteers will not be the best of ideas. We need loyalty to the cause rather than devotion to honor. Any of those would wish to join would focus on the wrong reasons and therefore, the mission would fail." The old Yaut`ja warrior rose to his feet now and stepped forward so that all eyes were on him. "Four warriors of mine and our clan leader's choosing shall go and investigate this distress signal. As Adviser Kilioun said, they will report any findings to us. As for one who shall lead them..."

Yyorek took a very long pause, keeping everyone on edge; even Ta`lon himself. The suspense was weighing heavy on all their shoulders.

"I will lead them."

That was not the elder clan leader who spoke.

* * *

**A/n: Fuck you, senior year! Keeping me from living a life and wasting it away in front of a computer. And screw you, history blurb that took longer than the chapter to create and write. Ugh, but at least it gives some backstory on the genomes. Whom shall make more and more of an appearance as the chapters progress.**

**And now we see what the political and government system is like in the clans. So there's the Council of Elders, the Circle of Advisers, and the clan leader. Somewhat similar to the US' government system (which was a total accident on my part). Clan leader has complete say on what to do though, regardless of what either other body says. But that doesn't mean they can't influence him.**

**Next chapter will take just as long, if not longer, as this one. Why? Because I have to animate a short film, create a graphic novel, and finish college application bullshit. Oh and lets not forget the rest of the details that make up school. I don't even know where I find the time... **

**Pred out~**


	5. Blood Feud

**Blood Feud**

_At some point in time, a schism began between the Yaut`ja. As a mixed and diverse culture, there was bound to stereotypes here and there concerning regions, countries, and apparences. Yet when things escalated, it wasn't because of those reasons. No, it was for something else._

_A subspecies dubbing themselves as the Black Yaut`ja began to go out of control. They would kill and massacre rather than hunt. They began to follow no rules in their quest to sate their bloodshed. At first, the common populace dismissed this as Bad Blood activity. That is until a public incident in which a Black Yaut`ja beaten and killed a child in the midst of an entire crowd._

_The reason for this aggression was originally blamed for an unbalanced hormone that were found in the Black Yaut`ja only. What made no sense was why this hormone began to mutate and become active after all these years. For years, it had remained dormant. Yet something of late triggered a chain reaction that showed it's true colors even in their children, most of whom had yet to taste their first kill. Aggression and bloodlust soon became a part of their natural habits._

_These studies and findings spread across the Yaut`ja populace like a wildfire. The divide between the common Yaut`ja and their black skinned counterparts soon became apparent for even outsiders to see. It wasn't long before violence broke out and the blood feud began. Many innocents died, as did several clans perish on both sides. _

_As this civil war took place, the serpent plague began to run amok and unchecked. Some races were able to quell or destroy the hive-minded invaders. Others were forced into extinction or assimilation__. With the Yaut`ja gone, there was no one to stop the serpents._

* * *

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy! What's going on?"

Ike furrowed his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned around to see Fang bounding toward him, a concerned yet innocent expression painted on his face. The older genome waited for the younger to arrive, skidding to a halt as he did. He then proceeded to hunch over and crawl over on all fours. The expectant look he gave Ike was reminiscent of a young child. He never liked how much of a shining Fang took to him...

Compared to most of the genomes, Fang was an oddity. Most of them only consisted of two different donors or species but he was four. He was also the only living one of his batch. If he was not on all fours now, he'd have easily towered over Ike by three feet. And that was saying something as Ike stood up to about eight and a half feet. The result of having three quarters of your genetics stem from tall species. Though it was hard to keep that in mind with the child-like expression painted all over Fang's face. Ike couldn't recall a time when it _wasn't _present.

His tail was also twice as long as his body and, despite his xenomorphic heritage, he was covered in different indentations and markings. Very akin to the fourth piece of genetics not seen in any other genome alive or present. The one that Ike hated the most when it came to Fang's spliced make-up. As for his body, it was rather reminiscent of the 'suit' the white giant wore, as well as the usual decor of xenomorphs and the similar patterns seen in the _tunnels_. Fang's skin was more or a dark olive color with patches of black and some pale white. His dreads were softer looking than most Yaut`ja based genomes and were brown in color, indicating part of his human genetics.

Quite the oddity indeed.

"Do not like that title," The older genome stated. "Do not share common blood with you."

"But you help take care of me," Fang whined, lowering his head to the ground like a dog. "Mama let's me call her that. And everyone lets me call them brother and sister."

"But I say before not call me 'dad', no?" Ike raised a brow.

Fang fidgeted around before ducking his gaze and mewling in distraught. It was sometimes hard for the elder to believe that he was capable of much chaos when he acted like this.

Ike turned to walk away again, intent on continuing his self appointed duty. Behind him, he could hear Fang's claws scuffle against the metal flooring and began following him. He had to hold back a sigh of annoyance.

"So why is everyone packing?"

"Hunters soon arrive."

"Bad ones?"

"Yes."

"Uh oh! That's means they'll try to take our heads!" It was amusing to watch as Fang clutched the sides of his face with a distressed look, fingers woven in between his only two mandibles. "I don't want to lose my head. I won't be able to think of everyone's birthday gifts anymore."

"Is why we pack and hide. So we may not lose heads. And so we live in peace for a little longer."

Fang stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side in inquiry. A _little _longer? Why not _a lot_ longer? If the hunters don't find anything, then all the genomes could live in peace again. Was something wrong? The large genome watched as Ike walked on, oblivious to Fang's pause. He then turned a corner and headed to the control room. After his tail had disappeared from sight, Fang bounded forward and followed again.

Although Fang knew how tall he was himself, he still felt small and insignificant compared to his 'father'. He was more Yaut`ja in body and mind than the rest of the Predalien splices. He held himself that way too. But you could see the warrior caste in him as well. Loyal to his 'Hive' until the end. Thinking of the welfare of everyone before rushing to battle like a smart warrior. There was so much to Ike that Fang couldn't not appreciate. Traits that made the elder genome larger than everyone else, despite the obvious size.

As Fang bounded after his 'father', he soon found himself face to face with another of the genomes. At least, it was face to face for a brief second. Due to the speed Fang was achieving, and how he wasn't quite able to stop, he ended up colliding right into Snatch. The two of them ended up tumbling forward a few feet before Snatch managed to get on top and screech in Fang's face. The other Xeno genome's disgust and irritation was very evident.

_Watch it, freak!_ Snatch's voice echoed loudly in Fang's mind.

Snatch was another one of the more common Xeno-human genomes. Like a few others of his particular 'group', he did not have eyes. Instead, what took place were deep indents of his eyes sockets. His head was a bit more elongated and bare, compared to most others which had hair. The sides of his cheeks were open, exposing his sharp teeth. He had a normal looking human mouth but he never used it. He was 'born' without vocal cords. There were no dorsal fins nor a tail but he still had sharp claws and a secondary maw quite capable of inflicting damage on to Fang.

"Sorry." The more mixed genome mewled, mandibles hugging tightly to his face.

_You aren't sorry yet_. He sneered as he raised a clawed hand over his head, ready to strike.

However, before things could escalate, Ike was suddenly tearing Snatch off of Fang and growling at both of them. Fang was quick to scramble to his feet and back into the wall. Meanwhile Snatch was engaged in 'glaring' contest with Ike. It made the mixed genome shrink. He didn't like fighting. He didn't like how scary some of his family could get.

"No fighting." Ike huffed. "No hurting."

_He ran into me!_ Snatch hissed, which he also did physically, arms splayed behind him in a threatening pose. _That little shit is nothing but a nuisance. He does more harm to the Hive than help. _

"**ENOUGH!**" Ike roared, causing Fang to curl into a ball at the intensity of it. "**I am not happy with some of the things he does as well but unless he displays violent natures or aggression to **_**anyone**_**, he remains here**." Seconds ticked by before Ike continued, "But _you _fight. One does small thing and you attack. No waiting. No reason. Happen again, you leave. Clear?"

Snatch lowered his head in shame and took a few steps back. He said nothing else but the message of submission was clear. There was a perfectly good reason why most of the Xeno genomes obeyed Ike. No one fucks with the Warrior. Especially when that Warrior was a clear favorite of the closest Xeno genome to a Queen they had. To challenge a favored was to challenge the Queen's choice. Everyone who was Xeno with half a brain knew the risks that took place in that.

Knowing that it was best to leave, Snatch slinked off, scaling the wall and entering into the open vents. Since the genomes had taken over this former human facility, they had made some changes to fit their needs. Though certain sections were eventually divided for specific genome groups, based on size and the like. Thankfully it was a big facility…

"Da- Ike?" Fang mewled hesitantly, half frightened the elder genome would turn his anger towards him.

Ike's head whipped around, eyes practically burning in anger. However, once realizing there was no need for the emotion, he closed them and began to take calming breaths.

"Go to Corso." He said. He sounded tired… "He may need help."

"Do I have to?" Fang tried not to whine too much. "Can't I help you?"

"You help by being with ones who like you. Or not hurt you." What was that supposed to mean? "I not need help now."

Fang arrived to the sparring room in time to see a large form thrown into the wall on his left. It made him jump back and crouch into a child's pose. He kept very still in case something would attack him. When the coast was clear, he surveyed the scene.

The room was rather spacious and majority of the ground was all padding. Sometimes, this room would be packed with those wanting to learn how to take advantage of their gifts. Or simply take their pent up aggression on an opponent. Other times, it was reserved only for those of the Pack or their students. The Yaut`ja based genomes had more rights to the training centers than the other genomes.

Standing in the center of the main mat was Corso, who was breathing heavily and on the verge of collapse. His unfortunate opponent was a Xeno genome by the name of Precious, who was in the process of collecting herself and snarling at the Yaut`ja genome. Fang couldn't help but snicker. He never really liked Precious, as she would always try to gain the favor of everyone in order to be Hive 'Queen'. The worst mistake she made was going for the Yaut`ja genomes especially. They _hated _her.

Precious was one of the few female Xeno genomes, with her DNA coming directly from a Queen. She was roughly seven feet tall with several 'spikes' protruding out her blonde hair like a crown. She had a short tail and parts of her body was adorned in hard exoskeleton before smoothing into human skin. Precious often held herself with regality.

Corso, on the other hand, was possibly half a foot shorter and barely thicker than his opponent. True, half of his genetics was Yaut`ja. But no one knew what the other half was except for something green and amphibious. His skin was almost a guacamole color with speckles of reddish-brown and darker green. He had two tendrils that protruded out from his cheeks that fell in line with the rest of his dark green dreadlocks, which were half covered in a magenta colored bandana. He only had two mandibles by his mouth.

"That wasn't fair," Precious protested as she stalked forward.

"And neither was trying to impale me from behind," Corso shot back. "Funny how things work."

"Humph! Of course," The female genome stepped forward with a coy look in her eyes. "I should've expected you to throw me like that. Any other tricks you want to-"

"_Brother_!"

Fang practically leapt between them and tackled Corso to the ground, completely cutting off Precious' offer. If looks could kill, the glare the female genome was giving Fang right would've torn him apart. As the mixed genome practically rubbed his face into Corso's chest and mumbling nonsense, Precious stormed off. It wasn't until she had left the room that Fang stopped.

"Oh you have no idea how much she drives me insane," Corso sighed as he sat up.

"In a good or bad way?" Mdantsane asked innocently. "Because I heard driven insane can be good sometimes."

"In a very bad way."

"Oooooooh, okay."

"Yes so thank you for your perfectly timed distraction."

"No problem!" Fang smiled as he placed his head into the Yaut`ja genome's lap. "So did you use magic to throw her again?"

"Fang, I don't know how many times I gotta repeat this but what I can do is _not_ magic. It's this ability to manipulate energy and matter for my own benefit. It allows me to throw enemies heavier than me or create fire when scaring off the Xeno Deserters. And I can move objects with my mind. But I can't create lightning or water out of thin air. And there's still plenty of limitations. It's a telekinetic ability, not a magic one."

"...can't we just call it magic?"

"Oh fine." He huffed in defeat. "It's magic."

"Cool! You're a wizard!"

Corso couldn't help but chuckle. Fang's simplicity was sometimes the best cure there was to certain situation. He understood why some genomes got annoyed with him at times. He didn't understand why Ike showed such distrust towards him... Maybe something to do with the white giant? He didn't know.

After a few moments, Corso attempted to stand up. However, he ended falling short and Fang caught before he went tumbling. A problem with his 'magic' was that certain things drained him more than others. Levitating objects? A breeze. Changing the weight of an opponent while increasing your own strength? He would be out for a while. But throwing Precious and her ego across the room was worth it.

Fang ended up carrying Corso on his back when the green colored genome struggled to walk on his own. At his direction, Fang carried him all the way to his room. There were a few looks here and there from other genome they may have passed but it wasn't anything too bad. Some sights were just that common amongst freaks. However, that didn't change the fact of how much Fang disliked walking through some of the Yaut`ja sections of the facility.

No one was ever able to determine what genetics they had inside them but instinct was apparent. Two months after being liberated, tensions were high between some of the Yaut`ja genomes. At first, it was thought to be small disputes and hormone rages. But when things escalated, and fellow genome Iso didn't some research, it turns out that the other ship belonged to Black Yaut`ja. Those who couldn't stand the other were divided and placed into different sections to avoid further feuds. Those able to tolerate each other and live in peace were given their own section.

Fang knew a part of him was Black Yaut`ja. And walking through the non-tolerate zone of the normal Yau`ja was never a fun trip. They knew just as much what he was. It was seldom often he was allowed into their territory. With that thought in mind, he quickly hurried to Corso's home.

Because Corso was a part of the Pack– Yaut`ja genomes who were arguably the best fighters and hunters– he shared a large room with three others. Thankfully, only Dawn Sain`ja was present. She was the only other em ever who tolerated him. Fang gave a knock at the spacious doorway before entering. Dawn was by them immediately.

It was arguable that, if not for her thinner brown strands of dreadlocks or her size, Dawn could pass off for a Yaut`ja. Her mandibles were complete, if not small. She was a dirty yellow color with flecks of black and brown adorned along her body. On her right arm, she wore a handcrafted brace Corso was said to have made for her. She was dressed in purple colors: a sash crisscrossed over her breasts and a loincloth hanging over her front.

"What happened?" She asked, placing a hand on Corso's forehead. He was barely conscious at this point.

"He used his magic again." Fang answered. "He was mock fighting against Precious."

Realization dawned upon the female genome's face. Fang crept towards Corso's bed, which was actually a hammock, and slid him into it. The green genome was just about to pass out.

"Thank you." He mumbled before closing his eyes and passing out.

Fang gave a smile and purred a bit. He liked gratitude. It made him feel like a part of something. It made him sad when he wasn't praised all the time.

"You should head back now," Dawn said abruptly. "Iso and Nekka will be back soon. You know they don't like you much."

"Okay." Fang hung his head in dejection. "Daddy had told me to help Corso to keep me busy. Now what do I do?"

Dawn's face scrunched up in pity. But she quickly masked it with a warm smile. She rubbed the top of his head and leaned down a bit to look at him.

"How about you play with Vinarra? Or do some more work on this secret project you tell me about?"

Fang's eyes lit up and he practically beamed in excitement. Within a second, he bounded off out of the room, leaving Dawn Sain`ja alone with an unconscious Corso.

It was still hard to believe that Fang was older than her at times.

~.~

"Maruhk, I understand your intentions but _think_ about what you are-"

"I have, Yyorek. And I am not about to abandon Kv`var again."

The former clan leader sighed as he massaged his temples. Meanwhile, the current clan leader was placing his armor on and readying his arsenal. Tension was thick in the air.

The entire council room was in an uproar when the clan leader spoke. Many said he was being foolish and brash. Others merely kept their tongue in fear of the repercussions. Everyone was against the decision. Some argued that there were other warriors that were more suitable to lead the mission. But the clan leader's word was final. No one was going to change his mind.

Not even his grandfather.

"You are needed here," Yyorek argued, grabbing the younger Yaut`ja's arm. "With your clan. You cannot just leave them with these skirmishes becoming more frequent."

"The clan and it's well-being is up to you now," Maruhk tore his arm free before placing a gauntlet on it. "They will follow your orders to the letter. And if they don't, I already have suitable punishments in line for them."

"What if you don't return?" That question made the clan leader pause. "What then?"

"... Advisor Kilioun has proven to be very thoughtful and concerned with the clan. If I do fail to return, be sure he is properly named my successor."

"That is not how our system works."

"I'd rather have an unfavored thinker take my place than a thick-headed warrior lead out clan to certain destruction!" Maruhk roared.

After a moment passed by, Yyorek smirked. At least his grandson had some sense in him right now.

"Very well, Kilioun it is. Have you picked your warriors?"

"Drisk`a Jis and Aiden Okre. The second is young but I have seen him in action. He is good." He waited a moment before asking, "And your choices?"

"Thraska Ju`pha and Dah`je Kilioun."

"Isn't the younger Kilioun banned from-"

"Participating in any hunts or leaving the ship, yes. However, the boy is good. And perceptive. If there is something unexpected like say oomans, he will know how to react accordingly."

"It will come off as favoritism to some of the council members."

"Think what they will, I picked my warriors. You do not hear me questioning Jis, do you?"

"You have a point."

"Good. When do you plan to depart?"

"In two hours."

Yyorek's eyes went wide and he couldn't help but question is grandson's thinking again. Two hours was a rush. It was not careful thinking nor was it reasonable. Kv`var's ship was not going anywhere. Based on the signal, it had been stationary for a long time.

"You better stay safe." Yyorek sighed as the clan leader placed the last piece of armor on. "Not just for your clan's sake but for mine as well. Your father would be rolling in his grave if something happened to you."

"Yyorek, I understand your worry. I do. However, Kv`var was more than just a clan brother to me. I couldn't help him when disappeared. But I'd rather let Cenatu burn my soul for a thousand years than to abandon him again."

"But would you willingly give up the lives of those four who travel with you? Two of which have barely lived?"

At that, Maruhk went silent. No, he wouldn't waste the lives of his people for his own endeavor. That was not only honorless but selfish. But already they were dictating what they would do just by forcefully assigning them on this quest.

Maruhk sighed. He had a lot to make up for after this.

~.~

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission."

Kjuhte opened his eyes from his short nap in his seat. Seeing that there was indeed a transmission on his forward monitor. He tapped a few controls on the armrest of his chair, sitting up straight and looking to see who exactly decided to contact him. And to find out why they interrupted his nap.

That... can't be right. Kjuhte read over the transmission ID several times. There wasn't any way his mind made that name up. But it shouldn't be possible. Novak and his men have been dead for too long now. Not since they had foolishly engaged those Rain-Eye and lost. This must be a trick.

Still, a part of him was curious. Someone had the brilliant idea to use Novak's old contacts and comm system. The idiot must not have known the knowledge Kjuhte and his other clan members were in possession of. Or the firepower they would have no problem unleashing on the fool. Whatever the reason, the Black Yaut`ja wanted to know. And he'd get his answer soon enough.

Barking an order to one of the weaklings working on the multiple monitors in the cockpit, Kjute waited patiently in his seat as the transmission was answered. He was met with a silhouette of a female shape with thick hair atop her head and a thin shape. Behind her were tube like appendages, confusing him as to what this person was wearing. Yet when she spoke, he knew something was wrong.

"Good day to you, my dear black-hearted hunter," Said the silhouette. He could hear no accent in her words, which sent alarms ringing in his head. "I hope you forgive me for the... secrecy of my nature. I want my plans to go smoothly and I prefer there be no complications."

"That is a hope you will not get," Kjuhte snorted. "I have not lived this long without expecting complications in _my_ plans. Therefore, you should do yourself a favor and show yourself. I might just give you a painless death for when I find you."

"I'm already planning on giving you the coordinates to my location so your threat to find me has been proven," She gave a laugh. "Meaningless."

Kjuhte growled in his seat, his claws digging into the arms of his chair. If there was one thing he hated, it was being mocked.

"Come out of your shadows, coward!"

"I think not. Besides, I'd like to get down to the true meaning of this little chat."

"If you think I'm going to make a deal with you, after insulting me-"

"Not even if that deal involves killing some Rain-Eye warriors and maybe a hundred or so Chimeras?" She was met with silence. Kjuhte could see the sly grin creeping up on her face, despite the shadows. "Oh, I knew you'd like that."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I'd say trust me but I doubt that'd happen. Here are the coordinates to the planet I am currently residing on." Several symbols and numbers appeared on the transmission screen then. His men were quick to record them and input them into their systems. That saved them the trouble of tracking it down themselves. "There is a moon you should be able to hide and conceal yourselves with from any pesky scanners. Watch the surrounding space for any who may come. In roughly a week or so, your quarry shall arrive and land on the planet. If you're still interested in what I am offering, contact me and I shall explain your role in depth."

"And what exactly _is_ it that you are offering?" Kjuhte stood up from his seat then, hands folded behind his back. "I hear a plan beneficial to me and my clan, not to you."

"Hm, and here I thought you'd be smart enough to pick up on it now. Very well. I shall tell you."

It was then that she stepped out the shadows. A collective gasp and murmur spread around the cockpit like a plague. Even Kjuhte himself was surprised by her appearance. The Chimera smiled, revealing all her sharp teeth. There was a certain gleam in her eyes that he saw only in insane warriors. Or in bloodthirsty ones.

"I want you to help me kill this façade of a Hive. And I want you to take me off this planet once every one of them is dead or suffering." She tilted her head to the side. "Now that's not too large of a request, is it?"

* * *

**A/n: Just establishing now, telling a person to hurry up is not the best way for them to hurry up. I do mention I have several projects going on right now, correct? I only got this chapter done through sheer willpower and spare time during English. So I ask this, don't tell me to rush or update soon. Things take time and believe or not, when something is forced, it's complete shit compared to something that was worked on with heart. Yes, I'm bitching a bit but I'm entitled to. Hell, I wasn't even expecting this story to go as far as it did.**

**Anyways, the story gets a new cover. If you want to see the entire image, it's on my deviantart page linked on my profile. I've been doodling some of the characters out, as well as unearthing some old sketches I did of them. And good god, Fang and Ike looked horrid. Did you know I used to draw Ike in a yellow shirt and basketball shorts? XD**

**Don't expect the next chapter to arrive as quick as this one. I have to do some touch-ups on my original story of Broken Circle and get more graphic novel pages done. So for the love of Aros and Thantros above and below (don't bother trying to figure out who they are. Gods for my original works), please don't tell me to update soon. **

**Pred out~ **


	6. Resignation of Title

**A/n: No history blurb today. Too lazy to think of one. There will be one for the next chapter though. Oh, and sorry for snapping last chapter. Wasn't a good day for me. Now enjoy what I like to think as an intermission.**

* * *

**Resignation of Title**

The clan leader gave a sigh when he finally arrived to the quarters of Advisor Kilioun. He could hear the shouting. He could feel the anger and other emotions practically seeping out the door. Marduk had heard from others of how this particular family operated and it gave him a flicker of envy and sorrow. They were closely-knitted. Ta`lon Kilioun and his mate Firra were more emotionally attached than any other couples he had met. Their children were very open-minded and intelligent in their own regard. They were more of a family of thinkers than warriors. They cared about each other's well-being than their honor.

As Maruhk grew closer, the clearer he could hear their voices. Advisor Kilioun was speaking right now, stating how he wanted to wring the clan leader's neck for placing such a burden on his shoulders. Most times, you'd be tried for treason for even uttering such a threat out loud, no less near the ears of the intended victim himself. But Maruhk understood where the Yaut`ja was coming from. Being elected for a high title was an overwhelming thing. But the words that followed after the threat made him growl.

He rapped his fist twice against their door. The voice went silent and he was soon greeted by a tall, pregnant female with more red flecks against her yellow skin. Her face contorted from anger to that of horror. She was quick to duck her head and mutter an apology as she moved to the side and motioned for Maruhk to enter. When he did, he saw both Kilioun males standing in the center of the spacious quarters, staring down each other.

Wait, spacious? Maruhk did a double take on the entire room. Compared most others, this place was _empty_. Where were the trophies or weapons? All he saw was a line of skulls, a work desk, and scattered pieces of furniture. A sense of pity and anger rose in his chest at that moment.

The elder Kilioun male noticed the clan leader first. Much like his mate, his face contorted into horror and he quickly ducked his head down in respect, his son following suit shortly after. The clan leader dipped his head in greeting before clicking his mandible, signaling for them to rise.

"I'm making it clear now, Advisor, that I did, in fact, hear some of what you said." Maruhk found slight amusement in the pale and horrified look the elder Kilioun had on his face. "I apologize but if I did not return, I did not want the work I have done to be thrown away by a thick-headed bigot."

"And yet plenty of them already sit with the Ad-" Dah`je began.

"Quiet!" His father hissed. "Hold your tongue while it still sits in your head."

"Your father speaks wisdom, young hunter," Maruhk concurred. "I was not the one to choose you to accompany us to begin with so you'd best watch yourself."

"I understand, esteemed leader." The younger Kilioun dipped his head in apologies. "Forgive my words."

"You are here to collect him, aren't you?" Firra then spoke. Maruhk had forgotten she was here.

"I never received a confirmation or any message." Maruhk explained. "And we leave in half an hour. So yes, I am here to 'collect him', as you put it."

Firra gave a huff but otherwise remained quiet. Ta`lon clicked his mandibles in warning to his mate but otherwise kept quiet. Maruhk could still smell the rage emanating from his skin. They treated the situation as if he was taking their only child away to be sent against the serpents before even training. As if he was going to send the young hunter into a slaughter pit. Then again, according to the warning Yyorek gave him before he headed to Advisor Kilioun's quarter, this was their only son he was taking.

"Kilioun," The clan leader sighed. "I did not chose for your son to be dragged into this affair."

"Yet it still happened," Snapped the mother.

"Firra," Advisor Kilioun hissed in warning.

"I give you my word that your son will not meet harm so easily." He promised. "By my hand, the ones of our companions, nor the enemies we may encounter."

The elder Kilioun let a long growl escape his throat before crossing his arms over his chest and turning to his son. The young hunter dipped his head once, a silent message being conveyed between father and son. The older Yaut`ja then walked over to the row of skulls lined up against his wall. He stopped in front of the skull belonging to a race Maruhk has had the pleasure of noting many times before– Xirtans, he remembered them being called. Ta`lon reached from underneath the skull and pulled out a thick hilt with half an inch of a blade still attached to its base. Yet when he held it out before him, and pushed a small button hidden from sight, it extended into a good length blade. This weapon was responsible for the damaged tissue in his leg.

Ta`lon pressed the button again and the blade returned to its former hilt form. Maruhk raised his brow, showing his impressment. Most times, hunters never took the weapons of their dead quarry. They considered the tools beneath them or primitive. Maruhk was no better but for some weapons, he made an exception. The Swalik blade, as it was called by its people, was an exception to many Yaut`ja skilled with a blade. And the Swalik was a _very_ good blade in the right hands.

"This has saved me from many close calls during my time as a warrior," Ta`lon whispered almost, turning slowly to his son. He took a few steps over before holding the hilt to his son. "May it protect you as well."

Maruhk felt very uncomfortable at that moment. He watched as Dah`je took the hilt from his father stare at it in his hand. A moment later, he extended the blade and gave it a quick flourished. Soon after, the blade collapsed in on itself and the younger Kilioun turned to the clan leader with confident eyes.

"I will meet you at the shipyard in fifteen minutes," The young hunter declared.

"Make haste." Maruhk turned to leave. "We leave the moment you arrive."

"Sei-i."

~.~

"Well, well. Look who it is."

Dah`je could only groan in annoyance as he saw the red colored Yaut`ja standing smugly on the ramp. Beside him was a very dark colored Yaut`ja bright green tattoos painted on him like tribals, akin to the ones Dah`je would paint on himself sometimes. He knew who they were. He was not happy to be near the red colored one though.

"Shouldn't you be playing slave to the broken?" Drisk`a taunted.

"Shouldn't you be serving time for the same?" Dah`je retorted as he walked up the ramp. "I was picked, not volunteered."

"As were all of us," Thraska rumbled. "Best get your things secured. It will take roughly three days to reach the coordinates."

No other words were spoken as the three of them entered the ship. Dah`je had barely made it to the cockpit when the engines roared to life. Guess there was no ceremony for their departure. Good. The formalities would simply stall them. And based on what he heard from his father, the young Kilioun figured that the clan leader wanted to waste absolutely no time.

Already, the fourth selected warrior was strapped in to his seat; the clan leader was going to be flying the ship. Thraska and Drisk`a went to their own seats and strapped themselves. He followed suit shortly after. It was procedure, after all. He threw his small bag of weapons under his seat and into the compartment, locking them inside. As if it was second nature, he threw the shoulder harnesses over and clicked them together into the buckle. The last two clicked in just as easily. Dah`ja gave a light tug, testing whether they were good or not. They gave little way.

"All warriors strapped in?" The clan leader bellowed from his seat, his hands dancing over the controls before him. He was answered by the sound of four voices speaking in unison. "Undocking now."

A sharp jolt shook the ship as the docking clamps released their hold on the ship. Dah`je closed his eyes and exhaled softly. Time for his routine prayer.

_With swift feet granted by the lord Cenatu..._

"Do I have an all clear?"

"_Flight path is green_." Came the voice of the warrior managing flight control.

_And the grace granted by Paya..._

The ship backed out from it's port slowly. Once it was at least a meter away from the dock, the ship took off. Maruhk's hands continued to dance over the controls still.

_May our hunt be swift and bountiful..._

As they left the interior of the ship, their small craft rattled and shook before straightening out again. They were on their own now.

_May our blades sing true..._

"Stabilizing life support and gravity drives."

_Grant us the honor of returning home..._

"Engaging hyperdrive."

_Or the honor of a glorious death..._

~.~

"You worry too much."

Ike looked up to the ceiling above before sighing. The female xeno genome crawled along the walls before dropping down in front of him, crouching down close to his face. The shine of her prosthetic arm always caught his attention first before her face. He'd never get used to it, nor would he forget his error.

"Hunters coming. Worry fine." Ike snorted.

He was sitting a self made structure that served as his next and bed. It was almost a bowl shape with the front section of it dipped down slightly to allow visibility to both those outside and inside, should he have visitors. While it was made a black resin secreted from his saliva, there were signs of soft leaves and a few flowers woven into the structure. The bedding making up a majority of the flooring inside was ripped apart mattresses taking from the old marine quarters and straw gathered from the wild.

His little nest rested in an alcove in what used to be a large mess hall but now served as the main bed chambers for the xeno genomes. Or at least for most of them. There were a few that had decided to take up their own residence scattered across the compound and facility. The higher up you were in the caste system, the higher your personal next could be. Despite his Warrior class DNA, he was labeled as Hive leader, as well as the leader of the other genomes. He was almost near the top. Why he was given such a title, he didn't understand. Many complained about his more passive and peaceful rule.

"And yet you are having most of us hide our belongings in the storage areas and preparing the old hangars as our hiding spot." The female tilted her head to the side. "Ike, how do we even know if the hunters are truly coming?

"Feeling. Strong too."

"And as a xenomorph, the feeling is understandable. But not to the other genomes." She crawled to the front of the nest, her back turned to him. She was looking down at the other xenos listing around below. "Snatch left today. He had come to me demanding that I change your ways. When I couldn't, he said he was better off in the wild."

"Three days. Long without dying of lonely."

"That's the fifth xeno to leave since the beginning of the year. And the twelfth genome. We're shrinking and if we are to survive on this world, we need to be united." She turned to him, sea-green eyes peering to his very soul. "I am not their queen but they treat me as so. They consider you the favored and so obey your rule. But hiding and defending out of necessity goes against _everyone's_ nature. Even yours."

"If we give in, we animals. Like oomans wanted."

"But if we suppress ourselves, then it will only be a matter of time before someone snaps and chaos erupts. We need to be ourselves."

"We cannot!"

"Then what are we? Cowards?"

Ike was on his feet in an instance, snarling in Shira's face and looming over her like the giant his was. How _dare_ she call him a coward? _How __**dare**_ _she!_ He was no coward. He was a warrior! The greatest that his clan ever had-

No. Those were not his thoughts. Ike shrank down and lumbered to the furthest corner of his nest. Those were not his thoughts...

"Ike, I'm sorry," She quietly said. "But... It needed to be said."

"Lead Hive, if I not good."

"... I doubt I'm qualified myself."

"Better than other Queen females."

"But they hold more authority in their tone than I." Shira came closer and rested her head against his back. "If you would like, we can hold a meeting with all the genomes to decide. But _after_ the danger has passed. For now, we follow. After that, we will see who is fit to lead. Does that sound ok?"

Ike grumbled in thought. Elections, as the humans called it, were very trivial and resulted in more conflict than an actual battle. The process would take a long while and in the end, the wrong person may end up leading the genomes. However, it was worth a try. And if things did not go well, he could always resume command again. For a time being...

"It will happen. But not go well, I take lead again. Avoid conflict if no leader is there."

"Then it is done." She placed a small kiss on his forehead, making his face flush. "Sleep well, good warrior."

"Good sleep."

Shira gave a small smile before climbing the walls again and disappearing into one of the vent openings. The last thing he saw was her prosthetic arm.

He'd never get used to it. Nor would he forget.

* * *

**A/n: Just a heads up, I haven't started the next chapter yet partially because I got to working on another fanfic (recently posted, if you're into Warframe). I promise to get on it when I have the time. But for now, enjoy as I challenge the rule of leaders and plot on the possible deaths of many. Oh, and yes, humans shall be coming. Our traitorous genome from the previous chapter has planned for a lot of chaos. And a hint to who it is, its someone who hasn't been introduced yet.**

**Pred out~**


	7. A Blurred yet Defined Caste

**A Blurred yet Defined Caste**

_If there is one thing the serpents share with their Yaut`ja enemies, aside from their ability to adapt, it is the system in which they governed by. A single ruler, their protectors, the elites, and the masses. Such is a system that exists in many cultures and species, regardless of what they think or believe. However, for the Yaut`ja, more words are involved and there is a fight for power. Whereas it is a birthright defined by your caste for the serpents.._

_Monarchy has existed within the serpent lifestyle since the beginning. It was one of the first things achieved since they liberation of their former masters. A large serpent had began asserting its control over the smaller and weaker, building its numbers and washing over its opponents with ease. The first Queen. The remaining serpents subjected itself to its rule while those who didn't were promptly executed. There was no room for loners._

_Soon, other large serpents began repeating this same practice, asserting their control and building an army; a hive. Those who were once loners immediately joined a hive and found their place. The rulers, the newly dubbed Queens, eventually turned their gaze to becoming as large as they could, going their newly dubbed enemies the choice if assimilation or extinction. Bloodshed began and the numbers of the serpents began to dwindle for a time. At least before the first Queen became the first Empress. None of the other Queens dared challenged her or her rule._

_Years pass since this way of life came to be. The lines of caste became more evident as time moved on. The most loyal became the Praetorians, the Queen's guard. The strongest became the Warriors of the Hive, defenders against any invaders. Then came the Runners, agile serpents used often for scouting. And last were the Drones, the most abundant and numerous. You could not excel to another spot of the caste, nor could you fall from your place. You were born into your role. Which is not much like the Yaut`ja._

_While similarly, the hunters have a ruling head and their levels of caste, it is not the necessarily the same as their opponents. All started at the bottom, save for a few with high living parents. Through trials and tribulations, one must prove their worth to their clan. Only the strongest and wisest ever became leader, his elected warriors became his guard. The lower levels of caste were determined more on skill, age, and experience above all else. Birthright was barely a concept to the Yaut`ja anymore. And as the Queens bow down to the Empress, the Yaut`ja clan leaders bowed to their law enforcers, who held all authority; the Adjudicators._

_But with time comes change. There are few who blur the lines between a defined caste, mingling with those both lower and higher than they are. To traditionalists, these individuals are dangerous, unorthodox, and should be dealt with swiftly before they bring a tide of change. These different thinkers are accused of false crimes and forced into the life of a Bad Blood before a prompt execution. Yet it has already reached a point in a blurred yet defined caste exists. Soon, it won't be long before the caste system that has existed for so long changes in a single night._

~.~

Movement.

He could hear the movement above him.

Even if a third of them were of the Deacon gene, they all still scattered about like insects on a mission.

What was that mission?

Since waking up, he and the others have done nothing but collect the remnants of their technology and prepare. For what, he wasn't told. The leader simply said to gather and wait. Only his two first lieutenants knew what he had in store for the last piece of their colony.

Movement. There was so much movement. It sounded almost as if they were gathering and preparing too. But for what? Why was everyone preparing? Was a conflict coming towards them? No, that couldn't be possible. The only people on this planet were the creatures born of technology and his colony. Not unless...

No. They have kept secret from the creatures. There is no possible way that his people could've been so careless and revealed themselves. The leader made it clear to everyone that secrecy was of utmost importance. To fail at this was punishable by death. It must be something else then. Maybe something was coming _here_! And the creatures were preparing out of fear. Yes! That made more sense.

He needed to report this. The leader needed to know. The plan might be at stake with this new variable. Ignoring the movement he was once listening to, he jumped to his feet and sprinted down the dead corridors of his colony.

~.~

"There's the last of it," Iso announced as he wiped his hands against each other. "Now all we need to do is set up the place for ambushes and traps."

Behind him, Nekka hefted over a large container and let it dropped next to its brethren in the packed storage room. The other Yaut`ja Genome rolled his neck with a satisfying pop before looking to the other.

"_Now_ that's the last of them," Nekka said with a huff. He glanced over at Iso, who was giving him a glare. "What?"

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Never mind."

Iso walked off, his Pack mate following not too far behind. As they left the storage center, both Yaut`ja Genomes pushed the large metal door shut before Iso engaged the lock and security system. It would not be fun if the entire colony's belongings were broken into and destroyed.

"Now we set up traps?" Nekka asked with impatience.

"That's what the big man wanted," Iso confirmed. He began walking away again, heading back towards the main colony. "Though, from what I've been hearing, he's gonna be step down soon."

"Wait, are you serious?" Genuine surprise laced his words. "He's stepping _down_?"

"Apparently, the little Queen had a chat with him. Once the danger's passed, we're gonna have some sort election to see who will lead the Genomes. But if no one is picked within a certain time, he's back to it."

Iso didn't noticed that his friend stopped until he was at least a meter away. When he did, Nekka was standing there with a very pensive face. He was so deep in thought that he would probably wouldn't realized you pushed him until he was on the ground.

Nekka was one of the animal spliced Genomes, combined with Yaut`ja DNA. He was technically part black panther, making his skin more dark and with tufts of fur here and there. His face was more pronounced and a small feline nose sat snugly just above his fanged mouth; his mandibles were small. Small black ear poked out from underneath the jet black dreads of his head. Because of his big cat genetics, his sense of smell was much greater and he could see in the dark more clearly than the rest of the Pack. Corso often joked about how Nekka was the ideal jungle hunter.

Iso, on the other hand, was one of the more common variants of Yaut`ja Genomes, having human genetics ingrained in him. His dreads were an ash blonde color and his skin was tan with flecks of red and brown and strips of black. He more beefy in appearance, in contrast to the more sleek and agile builds of his other Pack mates. He only had one set of mandibles on his face.

"Oi, cougar," The nickname made Nekka's ears perk. "We have a job to do."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" The black colored Genome grumbled as he jogged over to his friend's side.

"Why does Dawn continuously try to catch Corso's attention through subtle actions?"

"Because she's bored and has bad tastes?"

The two of them shared a laugh before they found themselves entering the colony square. It was somewhat eerie seeing it so empty and void of objects. The square was where trade and activities took place, where members of the separate Genomes would mix together and ignore their ethnicities. It was where the life of the colony took place and the only time it was dead was at night. Only a few Genomes were present today. It unsettled Iso deeply.

Just as the two were about to head back to their quarters and collect Dawn and Corso, the colony's warning klaxons sounded off. The blaring noises were always so damn loud for many of the Genomes, given their better senses than that of the former human residents. Poor Nekka was on the ground in a ball, hands digging into his head as he tried to cover his ears. Iso wasn't suffering nearly as badly but the noise still grated on his ears. The other Genomes, majority of them being Xeno based, were no better off.

After what felt like an eternity, the klaxons finally powered down. Along with the lights and possibly even the generators. This happened the last time the klaxons went off too. It was explained to the colony that Irwin was forced to when the systems were overridden and he had no control over anything, save for shutting down the systems. It was that memory that lead to the assumption of the control tower being hacked again. Iso cursed. As if they didn't have enough on their plate already.

"Damn noisemakers are going to make me deaf," Nekka grumbled from his place on the floor. Iso offered his hand and pulled him back to his feet.

"Help the others here," Iso ordered. "And go find the rest of the Pack. I'm going to the comm tower."

"I don't think you sh-"

Nekka never had a chance to finish his sentence as Iso sprinted off. He gave a sigh as the ash haired Genome disappeared beyond sight. Nekka had a feeling Iso's human genes were that of a soldier, given his devotion and loyalty. And that loyalty was going to get him killed one of these days.

~.~

Fang was no stranger to death, nor to the sight of a lifeless Genome. Given the amount of deserters that have gone mad and attacked them, he's seen their deaths. And given how they had to kill in order to gain their freedom, he had become somewhat numb to death. Fang has never participating in the reaping but his appearance alone instilled enough fear to scare the humans into killing grounds. But to see someone he knew closely dead was devastating. It always is.

He was practically on the floor as they carried the stretcher out, a blanket thrown over it to hide the body. Ike had said he didn't want everyone to see the extent of the fatal injuries. But everyone knew who it was. There was only one person who practically lived and slept in the comm tower. Someone who had taught Fang how to read different languages and how to operate some of the smaller systems.

As they carried out Irwin's body, Ike and Iso stepped out, faces somber and heads hung low. Fang can only guess that they were sad because they failed to arrive in time. Ever since the first hack, Irwin has rarely left the comm tower in fear of it happening again. He had felt it was his fault the colony was in it's current predicament and vowed to never let it happen again. Fang and others had to bring him food as he never left the tower. Each time, Irwin grew more tired and began to lose some weight in efforts to make sure no one messed with his systems again. Dedicated to the end.

Ike was the first to have arrived to the comm tower in time to witness Irwin fall from his injuries after typing in a short message. Iso arrived in time to see Irwin draw his last breath. Fang had only arrived because he heard Ike's telepathic message for several drones to come with a stretcher and blanket. Nine arrived, excluding Fang. Now only Fang remained, while the others headed towards the colony center. News would've spread quickly through the Xeno Genomes. And through them, the rest of the colony would find out. Secrets were not easily kept here. Not all of them, that is.

Fang didn't understand any of it. Why was someone bringing harm to his family and friends? What did they do wrong? Questions, questions, he had no answers. He didn't like it when people didn't tell him what was happening. It made him scared of what was to come. But he really wanted to know why his friends and family was being hurt. Or who it was. That way, he could apologize and make things better. Because as Mama taught, saying sorry always made things right.

"Fang."

The heavily mixed Genome looked up to see Ike standing above him. When did he get there? Fang thought he was walking with the rest of the people to carry Irwin's body away.

"Yes, da- Ike?"

"Watch tower, please." He ordered kindly. "No take chances. No one but me or Shira allo- allo-" He began to cough. Fang always thought of it as funny when he couldn't say certain words. "Stay until me or Shira come. Good?"

"Yes sir!" Fang did a mock salute, as he had seen a few other Genomes do. "No one will get past my watch!"

"Good."

Ike waited as Fang bounded into the comm tower's room before he left. That should keep him busy for now and possibly keep his mind occupied with something other than sorrow. The elder Genome headed down the same direction as the others, his mind swarming with questions and fears. Before Irwin had passed, he had told Ike that he tried his best and that he was sorry. The only thing Ike felt was guilt, as it was his harshness that drove the now dead Genome into staying in the control center. Irwin had also managed to explain that the central colony's distress signal was sent out before he couldn't speak anymore. A minute ticked by and he was no longer breathing.

Not only did they have the hunters to worry about but now they had the high possibility of there being human marines joining the inevitable fray. This is not sit well with Ike. The humans would be larger in number and no doubt more thorough in their searches as they'd have better schematics of the colony than the Yaut`ja. He'd be lucky to have both dangers come at the same time and fight each other. They'd ignore the Genomes completely if that was the case. But Ike had learned not to be too optimistic, given how events had worked out for him in the past. It had been more than a week since the Yaut`ja distress call was sent out. They'd arrive first. The humans would take at least two weeks before responding and flying out. By the time the marines would arrive, the chance of the colony being nothing more than a crater were high.

_Shira_, Ike called out through the Hive mind. All Xeno Genomes had a connection to it, regardless of what their other DNA was. It made communication easier and more secretive. Only a few could manage to hold private conversations with other Xenos. Ike was one of them.

_Yes?_ She answered.

_Irwin is dead. The same one responsible for the first distress call returned and killed him. And sent another distress signal out._

_...you think we are likely to be wiped out._ It was more of a statement than a question. She knew his thoughts, as he knew hers. She was scared. For herself and the colony. _Ike, I-_

_Send everyone to the hangars after the announcements. I'm going to speak with the Pack and a few of our other warriors. We need to-_

Ike stopped in step when a plan began blooming in his head. Of course! That just might work. If they used some of the Yaut`ja Genomes and convinced the hunters of what had happened and to leave, then the humans would be the only issue. And for the Genomes, they would be easier to deal with than the hunters themselves. Shira saw the thoughts as well and he could feel her approval.

_If this works, we may even be able to set up some sort of trade with them as well. Make them believe we are the start of a clan. _Her mind was hopeful.

_Let's not get too ahead of ourselves_, He said with a voice of reason. _Let's focus first on ridding ourselves of the threat. But right now, we need to figure out who is responsible for all this._

_Likely a Deserter_, Shira said automatically. _This isn't the first time one of them has managed to break into the colony without our awareness._

Ike came to a flight of stairs. He looked at them for a moment before jumping over the railing and landing at the bottom. Two stories was nothing of concern for him. He continued walking towards one of the Yaut`ja dominated sections.

_I have a feeling it's not entirely a Deserter. This one knows how to operate technology. None of the ones whom have left had such knowledge._

_A traitor?_

_Most likely_. He could feel her anger, in which he shared. _Keep an eye out. For now, we keep this between ourselves. Telling others would only create chaos and distrust. We do not need that at this moment. _

_Agreed. I will go visit Fang now. He will want to talk_. There was a pause before she added, _He was very fond of Irwin._

Ike chose not to answer, cutting off the conversation there. He didn't understand Shira's concern over that _thing_. Nor anyone else's who treat Fang like a child. The genetics that made up Fang would always create unease for Ike. It was simply instinct. And even with that, there was just something else Ike did not like about him. It could possibly be competition. He was a warrior in both Yaut`ja and xenomorph genetics as well. And a warrior would do anything for the attention of the Queen. But Shira was _his_ queen. And his alo-

Ike shook his head. Those thoughts were not his. They were not his at all.

~.~

Dah`je tightened his breast plate before reaching for his shoulder pieces and paint. They were a few hours out from the planet. Thraska sent a probe just as they had entered the system, scanning the planet the signal originated from. An ooman colony facility was found there, with plenty signs of life and readings. The clan leader ordered them to be prepared and ready for stealth. He did not want any killings unless absolutely necessary. Their job was to find the signal, search for any traces of Kv`var and his mean, and leave. This was _not_ a hunt.

Once the results came back and were debriefed, Maruhk ordered for everyone to prepare. Given how they would be facing oomans, Dah`je felt that it would be a dishonor to not 'dress-up' as the Yokai. He had an image to uphold, seeing as how the oomans respected him more than his own clan mates.

"I never had the chance to ask before," A young voice asked, making Dah`je whip his head towards the open door. Standing there was the young Aiden, the warrior he had talked with his last hunt. Since their little chat, he has been questioning Dah`je and his ways, curious and eating up all the information received. "But why is it that you paint yourself?"

"You've asked a lot of questions these past few days," Dah`je countered. He placed his shoulder pieces on. "I'm not all too surprised if you forget a few."

"Forgive me, it's just that I'm-"

"Curious?" The older of the two finished with a chuckle. "I understand. Be glad I have patience however. Some hunters do not appreciate being bombarded constantly. They'd have thrown you into the airlock by now."

"... I will keep that in mind in the future."

"Good."

Dah`je grabbed the brush nearby and dipped it into the paint. He'd have enough time to do a fine job on the design and for the paint to dry. Given the components and mixture of the paint, it would stay on his skin for at least three days, his armor less. And that's provided he didn't wash it off first. He father gave him this paint and told him how to make when he first learned of Dah`je's interest in the ooman culture it originated from.

Aiden was still standing in his same place just as Dah`je had finished his torso. He tried to hold back a sigh. Young Bloods and Unblooded. They were both alike in the sense that there was an air of newness and unquenchable curiously that surrounded them. When they found a hunter to look up to and try to learn from, most would follow them and watch. Or do as Aiden did and ask questions until told to do otherwise. Dah`je was one of the few who had watched multiple hunters on their journeys and learned from their own experiences.

"Something my family is fond of doing," The young Kilioun began as he began working on his arms. "Is adopting small things from other cultures. Habits, traditions, customs, things that give us a wider view of the universe we live in. For me, I took the appearance of an ooman legend but became my own in the process. This paint is more of a symbol of recognition than anything. Frivolous, really. But it has its effect on the hunts."

"The Yokai." Aiden dipped his head and his eyes glazed over as he entered his thoughts. "Thraska has designs on him as well. Does he do the same thing?"

"I do not know Ju`pha all too well to be able to answer your question. You'll have to ask him yourself. But be careful when you do."

"Yes, sir."

"Now unless you plan on scouting only, I suggest you put more armor on. The oomans are fond of using projectile weapons and their bullets sting like a bitch. You'll need the protection."

Aiden bowed his head and departed. Suddenly, it didn't feel so crowded anymore. Dah`je continued to paint himself in peace, finishing up the last parts of his body with ease. At least until he reached the back. He grumbled to himself. This was always the difficult part. Some sort of complication would arise whenever he started painting; the most common was that his dreads would fall from his shoulders and smear itself in the paint. It annoyed him greatly when that happened. Thankfully the designs were more simple on the back than anywhere else.

He was near completion when he heard footsteps arriving at his door. Dah`je suppressed a growl. If it was that Young Blood, he was going to strangle him. He finished the last brush stroke with ease before putting it down into a small tray of water. When he turned around, he was surprised to see the clan leader standing there, interest clear in his eyes. Quickly, Dah`je adverted his eyes and reached for his mask.

"I had heard you paint yourself," Maruhk began. "I didn't think you actually did it."

"Only on ooman related hunts. It's a simple tradition." Dah`je said a little too fast. In all honesty, being around such high-ranking clan members made him uncomfortable. Mostly because they thought he was mentally weak. "Makes a hunt interesting when you're recognized."

"Hm, never considered that before." The clan leader turned to leave. "You have your father's sword?"

"Of course," Dah`je said as he patted to the hilt on his hip belt.

"Good. Please understand that my promise to your father is not my highest priority. Finding my lost friend is. I expect a fine warrior as yourself to be able to properly defend against any trouble." There was a long pause before he added, "I will come to your side if you are close to death, however. It would be dishonorable for me not to at least try to protect you in any instance."

"You have your goal, my leader," Dah`je placed his mask on. "I will not be an obstacle in it. My father is just protective of my well-being."

"Then we have an agreement."

That was an hour ago. Since then, Dah`je has been at unease, whether it be at the clan leader's words or a growing premonition about what they may find, he could not discern. He put those thoughts aside and focused solely on what to expect on the planet's surface. If oomans were involved, there would be military protecting the defenseless. There would be schematics he'd have to download if this was a research facility. Oomans had an annoying habit of complicating structure and design rather than keeping things simple.

Thraska was piloting the ship now. He was more adept at stealth flying, knowing how to conserve power while maintaining cloak and flying at high speeds. Especially with a ship the size of theirs, which lacked the power to perform such tasks without complications. The rest of the hunters were strapped in and waiting for the OK to walk around.

"Gravity readings are normal. Planet reads as humid climate. Oxygen leaves match to that of the ooman world." Droned the pilot. This was just basic procedure. It helped one understand their environment much more. That, and the information pre-downloaded into their biomasks. "Scans on the facility still read the same. Distress signal is faint but traceable."

"Land the ship close but not too near," Maruhk ordered. His mask and armor were more fierce than anyone else's onboard. And it definitely showed his rank and experience. "We don't want any curious eyes to encounter our craft."

"Yes sir."

Dah`je closed his eyes and let out a small exhale. This is it. Their focus now was to locate the signal's origin and find Kv`var and his men. No one wanted to say it out loud but if oomans were involved, it was likely they were dead or close to it. The only thing left for them to find would be shadows and corpses. Unless they could procure a body or two, the entire endeavor would be a waste and a failure. A part of Dah`je felt the clan leader was only doing this for closure. His father had told him how close Maruhk and Kv`var were before his disappearance...

Thraska's voice was barely registered until Dah`je saw everyone undoing their harnesses and rising from their seats. It was time to leave. He had just risen from his own seat when he felt the ship land on the ground. The five Yaut`ja soon flocked to the main ramp, waiting for it to lower. And once it did, their cloaking devices were activated.

Let the search begin...

* * *

**A/n: As much as I'd love to make Maruhk be true to his promise to Ta`lon, it's not happening. He's got other priorities and Dah`je isn't one of them. Think of it this way, if you were trying to find a friend, you'd focus your efforts more on that than other tasks, correct? And who is this traitor we have snooping around? All will be revealed!  
**

**...but not in the next chapter X3. That has a fight between the Pack and the hunters.**

**Pred out~**


	8. Contradictory Alliances

**Contradictory Alliances**

_In times of war, it is foolish not to make partnerships with a third party. Such alliances often led to a reprieve in battle or an extra man to watch your back. Failure to do so led to more death than victories. For the Yaut`ja, these partnerships have saved their lives and have continued to happen time and time again._

_The battle with the serpents is a costly one, as it has been realized repeatedly. Even the chivas, despite how controlled they are, erupt in chaos from a single wrong move. Most times, the elders overseeing the event wait until the point of no return before destroying the site and all near it. They couldn't take the risk of rescuing any survivors with outbreak so easy to achieve by the serpents. Even one of them would lead to utter chaos. But there were times in which this last resort measure didn't need to occur. Solely because the Yaut`ja learned the importance of outside help._

_One example was an event that occurred was in Earth durings it's new century. A chiva located in the more cold climates had taken a turn for the worst and two of three Unblooded had been slain. The last survivor, after gaining his mark, teamed up with the last human who was down in the chiva grounds, working with her to escape the confines before the serpents to escape. They had succeeded and even killed the Queen, but the human sacrificed herself to save him from the Queen's blade. Her memory lives on with the now successful hunter._

_Other instances, both survive and the sentient, whether they be one who knew of the Yaut`ja or not, were deemed worthy in the eyes of the hunter and given a gift to be remembered by. Or killed for the new sport they presented by either their former ally or another. And in some cases, a strong bond is formed between both hunter and ally, leading to a non-Yaut`ja joining a clan. Those are rare as one must earn the respect of the clan as well._

_However, some of the alliances that have been questioned greatly, due the nature of the partner. Hybrids and long standing enemies turned allies is almost blasphemy. The hunters who partake in these alliances are branded traitors –Bad Bloods– and often executed. The thing that baffles people is how often these contradictory alliances occur._

~.~

"You weren't lying when you said that Rain-Eye would be arriving to the planet," Kjuhte chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. "But tell me, why have you sent out another signal? And to the oomans, no less?"

The Chimera on the other side of the transmission smiled, her body tilted in such a way that her cleavage was in clear view. Almost as if to try and seduce him. As if that'd work.

"I like to make things more interesting for myself," She explained. "But I only sent out a signal. I have no desire to make deals with _them_. Not after what they did to me."

"Yet did they not create you?"

"As the saying goes, the created will always rebel against the creators. My dear black hunter, we Genomes did not like how we were being treated. It's why we killed them all. Every last scientist, soldier, and man we could find."

"Ha! And yet you say how placid you all are."

"No thanks to the idiot whom everyone so quickly declared leader. Just because he's a _favored_ of the supposed '_Queen'_." The venom was so harsh, the Black Yaut`ja was quick to suspect jealousy. "He inhibits and holds us back. Tries to change our natures. Bah! If it were me, we would be free and populating the planet."

"What's to stop you? You've already killed one, as you said before. Why not just kill him and reign supreme?"

"That's not how it works." She sat up and pulled out a long blade of Yaut`ja make. "First off, I am not the only one with Queen DNA in this place. There are at least five. If I was to take out the current one, it would be chaos. Second, killing the small fry already warrants treachery and makes it hard to operate easily when there is suspicion. Third, there are quite a few idiots here who follow Ike loyally. Two of which are my biggest concerns at the moment."

"And these two, I take, are ones you want me and my men to dispose of?"

"If you'd be so kind." She smiled wickedly before turning serious again. She spun the blade between her fingertips, the point digging into her skin but not causing her obvious pain. "One of them is Mattae and specializes in the basic push and pull. I've sparred with him a few times. There is much power behind his hereditary abilities. The other is much more dangerous. A rare ability no other has."

"Which is?"

"The ability to control other serpents."

Kjuhte growled to himself. That _is_ a bit of a problem. But at the same time, if they could convince this particular Chimera to join them, it could prove advantageous. A risk he'd try to take, if his associate deemed it possible.

"So where do the oomans come into all this?"

"Distraction and chaos. If worst comes to worst, they'd report back to Earth and try to exterminate the entire colony, destroying all evidence. Easy for a clean getaway, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not entirely. They're one of my least favorite to hunt for a reason."

"Hm... Well, they can also serve as cattle. I have been working on something else as well that may help with my plans. But sadly," She placed the blade down and leaned forward. "I can't tell you what that is just yet."

Kjuhte growled but otherwise remained quiet. The Chimera was a rather tricky one. Borderline insane, if anything. The only reason he was even speaking with her was simply because she provided him with a hunting ground of a lifetime.

"Gather your best men," She said. "One of my more trusted associates will meet you at these coordinates and take you to a meeting place. We can talk more in person there."

"How do I know it's not a trap?"

"Have I lied or given you any reason to distrust me?"

The Black Yati`ja chuckled briefly before shutting off the transmission. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

~.~

Maruhk was livid. The other four hunters behind him refrained from saying anything. They didn't want to incur his wrath or provoke him into lashing out. Though they shared in his anger as well. If it was a smell, they'd all reek of it, spreading it throughout the walls. It was understandable too, given how all the life signs they were expecting had suddenly _disappeared_ and the entire facility had powered down just minutes before their arrival.

Thraska had sent another drone to investigate the colony compound while they waited by a large tree for the results. Waiting. It was a bore and it drove some mad. For Maruhk, it nearly did just that. The longer they wasted, the more danger Kv`var may be in. _If_ he was still alive, that is...

"M'lord," Thraska said, tearing the elder Yaut`ja from his thoughts. His drone, which was designed to look almost avian, sat on his shoulder, chirping slightly. "Scans came back. There's roughly ten life signs visible right now. Still no power to the facility."

"What do the life signs read as?" Came Maruhk's almost monotone voice. This was, after all, standard. However, when Thraska made a slight shift of his stance, the clan leader gave a growl.

"The life signs came back mainly as unknown but... they read as Yaut`ja."

A stillness fell over the entire group then. It was suspicious enough for there to be a flurry of life signs from none to ten in a short amount of time. But now these life signs were reading as Yaut`ja? What was going on here?

Maruhk growled to himself, crossing his arms across his chest as he did. There mission was to investigate and report their findings back. Should things favor him, he could continue without backup. Should things escalate, that was when they would hide while waiting for reinforcements. And right now, he had a choice: report to the clan and request for backup, or investigate and pray to Paya they didn't fuck themselves over.

He looked over his group, assessing each of their skills as well as their strengths and weaknesses. His eyes first went to Thraska, who was probably the most experienced of the youth. At first glance, he looked like any other Yaut`ja, save for the intricate black tattoos that covered his body. But upon closer inspection, one could see his frailness. If not for his abilities as a stealth hunter and scout, it's possible he'd have been one of the slaves. Medical reports or scans would show the weakness of his bones and how it was easy to push around the hunter. But what Thraska lacked in strength he made up for in speed and agility, as well as his knack for data collecting.

Maruhk's eyes then drifted to Drisk`a, who held more brutish characteristics than any other present. He could understand Yyorek's concerns about bringing the hunter, given his tendencies to cause issues among parties and his lack of grace that resulted in failed stealth and improvised tactics. Yet his arsenal and knowledge of weapons made him invaluable. Give Drisk`a a minute studying some foreign weapon and he'd either be able to tell you it's maker, it's function, or whether it was useful to a Yaut`ja or not. Hopefully his knowledge would better outweigh his fumbles.

Next came the young Aiden. His inexperience and youth were already his downfall; his hesitance bound to be the end of him. But he was trained by the renowned warrior Zazin's, who rarely ever took on apprentices unless he deemed them worth his time. That alone warranted Maruhk's eye. Not only that but he has seen Aiden in battle firsthand. The Young Blood had excellent precision and knowledge on how to take down an opponent quickly. He had the markings of a great warrior.

Last but not least, the clan leader looked to Dah`je, who was crouched and staring directly at the compound in the distance. Of the four hunters under his command, he was the least worried about the young Kilioun getting hurt or bumbling up. But he was the most concerned about his different mentality causing possible problems within their party. Dah`je took too much after his father, in Maruhk's opinion, but there was a colder air around the younger hunter that made him more dangerous than Ta`lon. If channeled correctly, he'd make a great asset in conflict.

Age and experience was not entirely on their side in this situation. Maruhk was beginning to regret bringing such a team of young hunters. But at the same time, they all had merit and skills that balanced out their youth. The clan leader was willingly to take the risk of betting those skills would be enough.

"Do you have a map of the place yet?" Maruhk asked Thraska.

"Only of the outer areas, sir."

"See if you can gather more data. If not, we will use what we have and head inside. We will try to find one of the inhabitants here first and, if they truly are Yaut`ja, establish peaceful contact and learn what has happened here."

"And if not?" The question came from Dah`je. Not surprising. "What shall we do then?"

"Then they were a waste of our time and we kill them." Drisk`a practically snorted.

"No, we will not." Maruhk scolded. "Honor demands we do not kill the defenseless." He turned to Dah`je. "The former inhabitants were ooman. Surely, they will recognize you and realize their situation."

It was easy to tell that the comment made the young Kilioun a bit flustered yet honored, based on how quickly he looked away and tried to blend in with the surroundings. Maruhk turned back to Thraska, who nodded his head and sent his Seeker back out towards the compound.

Waiting. It drove a man _insane_ sometimes.

~.~

"Damn bird thing is back again."

"Leave it, Corso. Let them see us."

"Iso, is that such a good idea?"

"Ike said to lure them in, Dawn. If they see us and read the our Yaut`ja DNA, they will investigate."

"Or kill us and take our heads."

"Corso..."

"He brings up a point."

"Nekka, you're not helping."

"I'm just saying."

"Oi, bird's flying off."

"Alright. Everyone get into positions. Dimak, inform Ike. And watch your goddamn tail! I don't want to get hit by it again."

"Sorry."

"Uh hey guys? I just realized something."

"What is it, Corso?"

"Does anyone know how to speak Yaut`ja? Other than Ike?"

"... Fuck."

~.~

Only a fool wouldn't be able to detect the amount of life that was recently here. Footprints were fresh enough to leave traces and there was more rush in their steps than conflict. So that ruled out the possibility of this being some mysterious colonial disappearance. They were hiding, most likely. And that lead to the safe assumption that these people knew they were coming. That alone made Maruhk worry.

"I thought we were the predators, not the prey." He heard Drisk`a snort over the comm-line. He had a point.

"Makes it more of a challenge, if that eases your simpleton mind." Dah`je said in a cool voice as he walked forward, not bothering with caution in his step.

"Yeah, I guess it- hey!"

Maruhk rolled his eyes and held a fist in the air, signaling for pause. They were at a cross road. He clicked his mandibles for Thraska, he stepped forward and peered down both halls. He then pulled up a small map on his wrist computer, intelligence gather courtesy of his airborne spy. After a moment, Thraska closed his portable computer and pointed left. Their destination lied there.

He never understood why the oomans had to make their establishments so complex. Why they needed multiple rooms that served the same purpose or hallways that still lead to the same location but were divided into multiple paths. Why they needed to make part of their compounds underground so they may have more levels of complexity. It made Maruhk glad for the simple things. As well as loath the moments in ooman related hunts in which he was forced to enter one of their larger buildings. It made him appreciate Thraska's presence. They were making much more headway than if the clan leader was on his own. In fact, if he was on his own, he'd have already walked into a trap.

He knew there was bound to be some here.

"Stop right there."

The entire group paused at the voice. It was not one of their own but distinct enough to be Yaut`ja. They hadn't bothered with cloaking but still kept to the shadows. The newcomer, however, was cloaked. That didn't mean they couldn't still see him through thermal imagery. Maruhk made a few hand gestures and they were all on the defensive. Thraska's Seeker had read ten life signs. If there was one here, others were not too far away.

The newcomer deactivated his cloaking before them, revealing a fairly signs humanoid standing almost as tall as a Yaut`ja but not as broad in size. He wore a mask and his attire was strange for their kind. A quick scan of his biology and his suspicions were confirmed. Yaut`ja. But there was something else... It confused him.

"Tell your friends to come out," Maruhk ordered. "We know they're here as well."

The newcomer, an obvious leader now that he took the time to observe him, tilted his head slightly before barking out a quick order. The distinct sound of about three other cloaking devices shutting off filled the air. Two other males and a female, a quick look revealed. Stepping out from the shadows came four others. How they managed to elude their thermal senses somewhat baffled Maruhk. Then again, they were Yaut`ja. They would know how to combat their own if need be.

"Who are you?" The leader asked cautiously. His words were slow.

"The same could be asked of you." Aiden shot back but was silenced but the scolding snarl Maruhk sent his way. He should know better than to talk for his elders. Some of the different Yaut`ja snickered at the action.

"We are refugees," The leader answered. "We only want peace."

"And we want what belongs to us." Maruhk took a step forward. The different Yaut`ja tensed up, some grabbing for the weapons they had. Those weapons... they didn't look entirely of Yaut`ja make. "More than a week ago, this location sent out a distress signal from one of _our_ ships. We've come to collect it and it's members."

The leader dipped his head then, as did a few of the others. It spoke of somber. Maruhk's stomach churned.

"...we cannot do that."

"Do what?"

"The Yaut`ja ship has been stripped for materials and study. It's people dead, recycled or taken for use." Those words did not sit well with Maruhk. "_I'm sorry for your loss_."

After that sentence, the world seemed to freeze. Those words were not spoken in their native dialect.

"They're not Yaut`ja!" Dah`je suddenly exclaimed over their private comm-link. "That's _ooman_ dialect."

Sensing that their cover was blown, one of the other males with the cloaking device shot forward, sliding in front of the group on his knees and surging his arms forward. What came next should have been impossible. The entire group was thrown back by an invisible force, sending them flying a good few meters before they hit the ground. By the time they had collected their senses, the entire group of imposters had began to fled. Anger boiled in Maruhk's stomach.

"After them!" He roared.

The hunters didn't need to be told twice. Thraska was the first on his feet, sprinting down the hallway and closely following the fleeing group. Dah`je and Aiden were next to follow, the former reaching for his father's weapon. Maruhk snarled to himself in frustration as he and Drisk'a joined the chase at last.

He was a fool! How could he have let himself be manipulated like that? He was a _clan leader,_ for Paya's sake. To be deceived so easily was weakness. He was _not_ weak. He was a hunter; a skilled warrior! He would make the imposters pay for this.

"Sir, we lost them." Dah`je's voice rang over the comm-line. Shortly after, Maruhk and Drisk`a joined the three.

"What do you mean you lost them?!" The clan leader roared.

"This is their territory. It was foolish enough to pursue when they have the-"

The young hunter's explanation was cut short by the blow Maruhk delivered. Dah`je went stumbling back before looking at the clan leader. Defiance then made up his actions. To even think such a thing towards your superiors would be what most Yaut`ja call suicide. Or, better yet, treason. But Maruhk didn't care right now.

"Do not lecture me on trivial things. You had a job and you _failed_. Now I suggest someone get me results within the next five minutes or I tear off heads. Am I understood?"

Three silent nods of confirmation answered him, as well as an obvious glare from the young Kilioun. Maruhk growled. Who was he to show him disrespect? A warrior should know his place. The clan leader raised his hand but Dah`je held his ground. Yet he refrained from doing so. They had a job to complete. With a slight tremble, his raised hand dropped back to his side. Dah`je's defiance, however, did not dissipate so easily.

"You can blame it on your newfound enemies but I refuse to follow someone blinded by emotion," The young Kilioun spat out. "With that being said, I guess I'll finish my apparently failed job. _Alone_. You can kill me the next time you see me."

Dah`je wasted no time in activating his cloak and sprinting off. The other three made to move but Maruhk held out his hand. He should have expected Dah`je to rebel but he doubted the Yaut`ja would betray them in the future. If anything, he'd still report back to them if Maruhk asked. That didn't mean he would be contacting the young hunter any time soon. Not after his insubordinance.

Meanwhile, as Dah`je ran, he couldn't help but feel alive. And terribly screwed. But that was not his concern. His concern was locating those imposters or whatever they were. Talk with them, if he could. They seemed to have a good idea of what was happening. Whether they would share that knowledge was an entirely different matter.

In his running and thoughts, Dah`je failed to see the obvious trap before him, a simple loop that snatched his ankle as he stepped inside. It was amazing how durable and strong the rope was as it lifted his entire weight off the ground and a few feet in the air. Curses streamed out his mouth after that. Some hunter he was. His sister would be beating with a stick if they saw him now.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Dah`je scowled as his muscles tensed. Most likely one of the imposters coming to boast and collect their prize. Or maybe his party had caught up and planned on humiliating him. The soft pad of footsteps reached his ears. They were coming from behind him. When they stopped, he could only assume they were within arm's reach. Now if only he could spin around and face whoever it was.

"_Are you here to kill us_?" A feminine voice asked cautiously in the ooman dialect. Dah`je had spent enough time hunting oomans to understand and even speak the language.

"_Come to find friend_." He rumbled in broken English. "_Not plan to meet you_."

She giggled. He twitched. What was so funny?

"_You sound like Ike. I can understand your language just fine, hunter. Most of us can._"

"Who are you?"

"_Someone who wants peace. And from what I saw with your pack, I feel you are my best option to achieving that_." There was a pause before she added with some humor, "_I was expecting to meet you on different terms, however_."

"Forgive me for being different and foolish."

"_There is nothing wrong with being different_." It was then that she walked into view. And that Dah`je's eyes grew slightly big. It was easy to see it- _she_ a Chimera. "_But can I ask that you give us a chance?_"

Dah`je blinked. He wasn't sure what to do. The only Chimera he had ever seen was an Abomination born from an ally foolish enough to get himself impregnated during the latter's chiva. It had been the elder's task to eliminate it before killed everyone. His teachers and peers all said before too that if you saw a Chimera, you killed it immediately.

But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to think such harmful thoughts. The Chimera before him was asking for help and peace. To try and kill her would be dishonorable. He'd rather commit suicide than perform such a dishonorable act. Even if the one with him held serpent traits.

"I cannot speak for the others but," Dah`je sighed. "I will give you a chance. You have my word."

Her face broke into a wide smile. She quickly walked over to the wall, scaled it with ease, and Dah`je looked up to see her just by the rope suspending him. She gave a flick of her claws and waited a moment before slashing them clean. Despite the warning and time to prepare, the Yaut`je still lands right on his ass. The Chimera jumped down shortly after.

"_Come_," She beckoned as she helped Dah`je to his feet. She was about the same size as an ooman female. "_I will take you to what's left of your missing ship_."

"Why?"

"_The computers are still onboard untouched. You can find out what happened to them there, can't you?_"

Dah`je nodded. He was fairly good with tech. And so far, the Chimera had been nothing but sincere to him. But he would remain on guard. To let it down gave opportunity for a knife in the back. It only needed to happen once for Dah`je to know how painful that experience was.

~.~

"I hate to say it but I think we're lost," Thraska stated with a wince.

Anyone could've told them that, really, given how they were standing in a large room that could have been barracks at a time. Now there were just crates lying around and plenty of places for someone to hide. An ideal location for an ambush.

Maruhk both growled and sighed. He should've called for backup but no, he decided not to. Rushing in was the 'better' option. The young Kilioun did have a point: he was blinded by emotion. That itself compromised his charges and mission. He needed to be careful from here on out. And to start, he and his men would head back out and perform more scans on the compound.

"_Think fast!_"

A second later, the whistle of an airborne blade sliced through the air. The hunting party ducked down and hide behind cover as the distinct shape of a glaive flew past. It was pulled back by some invisible force into the waiting hand of one of the imposters from before: the female with the cloaking device. Ambush. Just as he had thought.

Aiden popped out of cover first, hurling his own smart disc towards the female. It was safe to say they were all surprised when it had suddenly taken a hard right turn and embedded itself into the wall. Then the other three imposters in possession of stealth devices appeared, all ready for a fight. Maruhk snarled in anticipation.

"Thraska, take the female. Drisk`a, you go for the magic one. Aiden, the lean one. The leader is mine."

They all clicked in affirmation before activating their stealth. Maruhk primed his plasma cannon before popping out and firing, striking the area between the four. As expected, they broke apart in response to the blast. Thraska and Aiden were quick to jump out into the fray, heading straight for their intended targets. Thraska practically tackled the female down, the two of them rolling around on the ground before wrestling each other for dominance. The one responsible for those invisible attacks shouted when the female was attacked and tried to go to her side but soon found himself occupied with fending off Drisk`a. Maruhk lost sight of Aiden and the lean one. His eyes were focused on the leader, who-

Pauk, where did he go?

His answer came in the form of a war cry just above him. Maruhk rolled out of the way and unsheathed his wrist blades. He had a dagger in one hand and a sickle like weapon in the other. His mask was still on, which seemed pointless as the clan leader already knew they were imposters. Yet how was it they were able to trick the bio-scans though? That should be near impossible.

The leader charged him, bringing his sickle into an arc aimed for Maruhk's head. He dodged it with ease, as well as the dagger aimed for his gut. He even pushed aside the next attack before slashing the imposter across the face with his wrist blades. The screech of scraped metal made him wince slightly. He hated that noise. His opponent then kicked up his leg, striking Maruhk in the jaw, before delivering a punch to the head. That was a new tactic, if not familiar.

It became an exchange of blows. The imposter leader would swing his sickle and miss. Maruhk would try and skewer him with his wrist blades but be blocked. At some point, the Yaut'ja became impatient and tackled his enemy into the nearby wall. The leader dropped his weapons and pried the clan leader off. The transition to hand-to-hand was easy enough. He was surprised at the sufficient skill the imposter had as he successfully blocked Maruhk's incoming jabs. But he was briefly reminded of fighting a child. It seems his opponent was self taught and had much to learn. Victory seemed closer at hand. He made a lunge for the mask and tore it off. And soon made the mistake of freezing mid-battle. Taking advantage of the pause, his opponent grabbed his sickle from the ground quickly and swung.

Aiden was not faring as well as his clan leader. His opponent was greatly underestimated as the lean imposter moved with agility and speed Aiden only saw in those who did not specialize in brute strength. There were times in the fight that he was knocked off his feet before having to dodge an incoming spear head. The Young Blood parried the next series of attacks with his twin blades. He was briefly reminded of training sessions with his teacher Zazin. The very thought of his master brought a heavy weight to Aiden. The old Yaut`ja would whip him if he saw that his pupil was losing to an imposter.

As he dodged the downward swing from the lean imposter, stepping to the side with ease, Aiden spun around and sliced both blades against his open back. The howl of pain was satisfactory and a shot of confidence guided him now. But that confidence was dashed with struggle as the imposter attacked with much more ferocity than before. Aiden barely pulled up his blades into an X-shape in time to catch the spear shaft. In that moment, the Young Blood couldn't help but look at the blood dripping from his blades. How could these people be imposters when their blood is much like their own?

Something large struck Aiden, sending him straight to the ground as an unbearable weight sat atop of him. Drisk`a groaned before pulling himself to his feet. Aiden tried to do the same but it felt like the larger Yaut`ja crushed his ribs in his fall. Joining the lean imposter was the one that warranted the most danger. His mask was torn off and his was bleeding heavily from his shoulder, where a deep gash rested. His face looked very akin to that of a Yaut`ja but... Something was off.

"Cenatu damn you Chimeras," Drisk`a snarled as he hefted his large axe his one hand, which was covered in blood on one of its tips.

The lean imposter held his hand up and pointed his middle finger in the air. The gesture looked familiar to Aiden, who tilted his head to the side. Meanwhile, Drisk`a roared and charged forward. Both imposters ducked to the side away from each other as the larger Yaut`ja's axe struck the ground. He pulled it from the ground with ease and swung in a sideways arc at the lean one. Aiden watched the battle between the two for a brief moment before searching for the other one. No signs of his heat signature or cloaking. How could he had disappeared already? Zazin would have his head for failing so greatly on such an important mission.

The smell of something horrid reached his nose first before he saw the missing imposter's heat signature. Aiden carefully made his way over but his prey was already back into action, jumping out from behind his cover and grabbing for his weapon. He was genuinely surprised to see Aiden standing before him, while the Young Blood was simply unsure of what to do. Then the alien gave a weak chuckle and did something weird with his hand, making it seemed as if he had three fingers instead of four.

"Peace?" He asked as he did something weird with his mandibles.

"Just what in Paya's name was going on?" Aiden practically exclaimed.

Thraska and the female imposter were engaged in a repetitious dance, their glaives constantly striking against each other. The female would bring out her wrist blades from time to time, attempting to strike his abdomen but only grazing it. That didn't mean the cuts didn't sting like hell. But he made sure to return the favor with a few cuts here and there.

The female slammed both her glaives into the ground just at his feet, making him jump back. She then kicked both her feet in the air, striking him the chest and sending him back. To most Yaut`ja, it wouldn't have done a damn thing. For Thraska, he had to take a few steps back to keep his balance. He gave a shrill whistle, activating his Seeker, before ordering it to attack. The fun thing about his flying robotic pet: most of its systems were customary. It flew around the female like a scavenger to a buzzard swarmed carcass. It gave him enough time to recuperate.

Thraska brandished his glaive and charged forward. He cut a nice long gash along the female's arm before ramming it into her side. She kicked him away and tried to take the glaive out from her side but the Yaut`ja didn't give her that time. He pulled out his combi-stick and lunged forward, the tip ready to pierce skin-

Well, it pierced _someone's_ skin. Just not the female's. And at that moment, Thraska realized how close his mortality was to ending.

~.~

"**So how many are there of you?**"

Shira turned around slightly to look at the hunter following her. She had been guiding him on a careful path to the old ship, avoiding locations she knew the other Genomes would be at. Ike and her had given everyone strict instructions to stay where they were in order to avoid any complications or unnecessary deaths. Yet Shira was curious and defied her own orders. She snuck out from her own hiding place and tried to find the hunters. When she saw this lone one leave after some sort of argument, she followed. It worked well in her favor that he fell for one of their least harmful traps, though she preferred to have encountered him in a different way. The trap would have come off as hostile and violent. Regardless, things worked out in the end and now she may have a new friend.

That is, if this wasn't a farce and he wasn't planning on stabbing her in the back anytime soon.

"Enough to call ourselves a small colony," She answered with a smile. No definite answers for him just yet.

"**Quite the number**."

"You'd be surprised. If the humans were more successful in their genetic splicing, we'd actually have a larger number. Possibly in the thousands." Whoops. That was too much said.

"**It sounds as if this has been going on for a long while. Are there more of you in production then?**"

"No. We've been free of the humans for more than a decade now."

"**You killed them all?**" It was more of a statement than a question.

"They used us. Treated us like animals. The only time they showed concern for me was when I lost my arm." She lifted up her left arm, the metal being made of the same alloy of the Yaut`ja ships. "But even then, that was because they wanted to use me for a breeding program and didn't want to lose a valuable subject."

Something about the way the Yaut`ja shifted screamed sympathy. Shira pursed her lips and took a step forward. But then her companion was immediately on guard. As expected. But she felt some hurt at the action still. Shira stepped back.

"**My... sister is in a similar situation as your old one**," The Yaut`ja said carefully. Shira tilted her head to the side. "**Her **_**mate**_ **wants children above anything else**."

"Is he not suitable to your tastes?"

"**He's an idiot. And she's pretty much miserable**."

"Then he is no mate at all."

"**Agreed**."

Shira tried to hold back her smile and quickly turned around when she felt it form on her face. With a small wave, she motioned for him to follow her again. This was exciting! Already, she was establishing the beginning frameworks of a friendship with a Yaut`ja. Shira was practically ecstatic at this point. It was hard to hide her excitement as her tail swished back and forth behind her in accordance to her mood.

"**Just so you know, I can read your heartbeat and pheromones.**"

Heat rose to her face then. Excitement gone, now replaced with embarrassment. Of course. She should have expected. She did remember the humans talking about how the Yaut`ja mask could read many different things. A shame Shira was such an open person, save for her own personal thoughts to her Hive.

"Sorry."

"**You're awfully excited**." There was suspicion laced in his words.

"Only because it's not everyday you get to meet someone new. Especially someone who must've seen most of the galaxy." And just like that, a whole new wave of thoughts opened up like a channel of water. "What is it like, up in the stars?"

The Yaut`ja growled and Shira muttered an apology. Maybe she was being pushy and should keep quiet. She remember hearing how the Yaut`ja were a quiet race most times, being trained as stealth hunters. The only time you'd hear one talk or make any sort of noise was out of rage, excitement, or in the company of others. Maybe that was why Ike and the other Yaut`ja Genomes were quiet from time to time. Genetic memories that subconsciously took into effect.

Several turns and a flight of stairs downward later, they were near the secret hangar both Yaut`ja ships rested inside. Not many were allowed here, as many deemed it to be sacred in nature. It was, after all, the place in which many came from. Shira approached the door security lock and punched in the passcode. Ike had put it in himself, since he claimed to have felt a greater connection to one of the ships than any other. Because it was a word lock rather than a number one, she typed in a five letter word, smiling internally. Shira briefly wondered for the umpteenth time what Kv`var meant.

Lights flickered to life as the two of them entered the hangar. Shira closed the door behind them, locking it. The Yaut`ja had taken slow steps forward, his gaze never leaving the smaller of the ships. It reminded Shira of an entranced child witnessing a legend. She smiled.

"It's said that the two ships were locked in fierce combat before they both delivered the final blow at the same time," The female Genome explained in almost a whisper. It's be wrong to disturb the silence that hung in the air. "The larger ship was carrying a great plague and the smaller fought with all they had to stop them. In the end, when they crashed and the survivors tried to send a message out, they were found by the humans of this world. I... think you can guess what came next."

No answer. His gaze was still locked with the smaller ship. There was a large gaping hole in its left side. You could tell that it's was stripped, given how only a single layer of metal hid its contents from the outside. The ship next to it was no better, if not worse. Acid marks and bullet holes decorated its exterior and no doubt it's interior as well. It was similarly stripped as well but not as much. The humans had begun focusing their time more on creating Genomes than manipulating the metal and tools they had taken. Or the few that they could.

"**My father was fond of telling me about some of the great warriors of our clan**," The Yauy`ja spoke, startling Shira. "**Warrior Kv`var Udiak was a popular one, as he fought with more compassion than ferocity. He was a soldier and leader than he was a hunter. He participated in more conflicts than he did hunts. And the hunts he did participate on, he only went after the animals. Never sentients**." He took pause before he continued. "**I never realized how much I shared in common with him until my mother pointed it out. He'd have been a good teacher for me, if not for the fact that he never took students and that my father was still not a popular one at that time. I regret not being able to approach him when he was still alive.**"

Shira wasn't sure what to say. She was half tempted to try and hug him but being gutted alive was not an ideal notion. She was tempted to rest her hand on his shoulder in condolences but the Yaut`ja may not take too kindly to that either. This was hard.

"I am sorry for the loss of your clan," Shira found herself saying instead.

"**It is not me who you should be apologizing to. The clan leader was more attached to Kv`var than any of us. It's him who wants to find him so badly. Even though this only confirms that he's dead**."

"Shall we find out how?"

"**We**?" He tilted his head to the side.

"The computers are inside. The humans tried to get into them once but almost activated a bomb, if not for a quick intervention of luck. I'm sure there's something in there that will give you answers."

"**I'm still confused to this '**_**we**_**' thing**."

"I'm curious. This thing has been sitting down here for lord knows how long. But none of us really know how to operate it or understand Yaut`ja."

"**You understand me though.**"

"Because you're speaking it. None of us really know how to read. No, wait. Not true. Most of us know how to read but not your language."

Shira could see him roll his eyes as he stalked forward, heading for the smaller ship. The female Genome followed after.

* * *

**A/n: Longest chapter by far with a total of 7,232 words. Let see if I can beat that in the future. I apologize if my fight scene is a bit lacking. I can probably draw/sketch it out better than I can write it. Funny how that works. The next chapter is already completed, save for a few necessary edits. I'll likely post it next week before starting on the tenth chapter.**

**Because I'm feeling a bit cheesy, I want to thank everyone who's read Serpentine up to this point. You may not review but I know you're reading and just knowing that someone's giving these story a look is still important to me.**

**Pred out~**


	9. The Center Between

**The Center Between**

_Log 3.41.78_

_User: Dr. Smythe Ricardson_

_Entry 51_

_The third batch of Genomes has proven to be yet another set of successes and failures combined. Some show too much aggression. Some are too confused and disoriented without guidance. Only five of the thirteen are actual successes. In my scientific opinion, the only one I'd consider an utter failure –but my colleagues disagree with me– is the Subject 32. He shows a rare sign of multiple personalities. We've had to lock him up whenever he tries attacking some of the other Xeno based Genomes or even the Yaut`ja based ones. Each time such an incident occurs, he shows a different personality. We've given him medication for this and have tried therapy but it doesn't seem to have much effect._

_Strangely enough, he responds well to authority established by a recognized superior. As well as some of the female doctors. This trait has shown in some of the other Xeno genomes as well. It's possible they recognize her as female and label her a Queen. Or a potential host for multiple specimens, as recorded from the Subject 13 'incident'. Either way, a female presence has shown effective for dealing with a few of the Genomes but so far, there have been few surviving females from any of the batches so far. Hopefully, we will have results the next time. _

_I am curious though. As much of a failure Subject 32 is, my colleagues find him to be of great interest and importance. When his 'true' personality is out, the Yaut`ja and Xeno Genomes seem to hold a reverence to him. As if they have labeled him the one in charge. This could be from the volatile nature shown before but further testing will have to be held. We'll conduct it with the next batch. _

_-End of Entry-_

~.~

"_I never got your name_."

Dah`je looked up from the console he was working on to the Chimera female. She was leaning against one of the rather decrepit walls of the main cockpit, head tilted to the side and a inquisitive gaze in her eyes. Her tail remained wrapped around her legs, trying to appear as harmless as possible. Unfortunately, he's had enough encounters of a lifetime with the serpents to not be on guard. Those tails could deliver quite the punch and the bladed tips hurt just as much as getting stabbed by a sword. He'd keep his eye on it as much as he could.

They both entered the blast hole on the side of the ship. It was easy to see the oomans scavenged this ship at some point but they left a great deal behind. He could only assume they had better things to occupy themselves with. Or their own experiments wiped them out at that time. Regardless, he was glad enough of the ship was intact. Anymore stripping of the metal and they'd have reach some sensitive wiring. It would've made data collecting more difficult if that was the case.

The moment they reached the cockpit, a sense sorrow and morbid hit him, making Dah`je pause. Death still hung in the air here. Consoles were damaged, scorch marks rest here and there, and the main window before them was practically shattered to dust. Yet there was still hope. Not everything was damaged beyond repair. Especially not the main console, which most of the hope rested upon. Dah`je quickly rushed over to the console and tried to turn it on. No luck. The power must be dead. He walked to the captain's chair, sitting in it as he began hitting some of the controls, trying to activate it. He was about to give up until he heard the faint hum of the engines. He smiled. Now all that was left was getting into the console.

"And I never received yours," He replied tersely. "Funny how that works. Though I tell you now, I'm not likely to remember your name if it's a bunch of numbers, as the oomans are so fond of using on their toys."

"_We were all given names, whether we give them ourselves or they were given to us by someone else_," She huffed. "_I got mine's from Ike, when we first met._"

"Which is?"

"_Shira_."

Dah`je raised a brow and lifted his head to look at the Chimera. That was an old Yaut`ja name he hadn't heard in a long while. Interesting.

"Well, Shira, my name is Dah`je. It is a pleasure to know what to call you now. Other than the name I had in mind."

"_Do I _want _to know?_"

"Depends," He opened up one of the panels and peeked underneath. "Does the name 'Little One' sound ideal?" His voice was muffled to a point.

"_Not as bad as I thought it would be. And here my name for you was going to be Tribal_."

"Because of the markings?"

"_Because of the markings_."

"Glad they make me so- Aha! I got it!"

"_You fixed it?_" There was glee in her voice. She really was excited to learn what happened to Kv`var's ship just as much as he.

"No, but I found what the problem is."

Dah`je pulled his head out in time to see her scowl. It was amusing and he trilled at her in response. But now came the problem of getting the broken wire back into place. He didn't exactly have the tools on him, nor was he certain that this ship still had such things on it.

"There is a wire that powers the entire thing but it needs to be reconnected," He explained. "I'd do it myself but I don't have the proper tools-"

"_Let me take a look_."

Shira didn't bother waiting for an approval from him as she climb in underneath the dash and into wiring underneath. Given how she was smaller than Dah`je, she'd have an easier time maneuvering through. He took to leaning against the console, arms crossed over his chest as he waited. Against his will, he ended up taking a closer look at her appearance, eyes trailing along her body.

Overall, she held the same appearance as an ooman. A quick shift of visions and he could see her in the color spectrum. Her skin was mainly a pale white color in contrast to other oomans but there were sections of her body in which the skin was almost black. It was those near black parts that pieces of exoskeleton were apparent. The largest of those pieces were the ones that covered her sex, almost like an outfit. Her tail, upon closer inspection, was small and thin compared to other serpents. The blade at its end was still there and sharp as ever.

"_Is this it?_" Dah`je barely heard her ask.

He quickly ducked down and peered into the darkness, changing mask visions back to thermal. She held the lower half of the wire between her thumb and pointer, her body carefully turned so that he could see but not causing any damage to the other wires underneath. Not that some of them weren't already from the blast.

"Yes, it is," The Yaut`ja confirmed. "The other half should-"

He didn't even finish when she found the other half and brought them together. Then he watched in mild disgust as she made a loud snorting noise and stuck her tongue out, a large goop of saliva sitting sounding on the appendage. The Chimera then grabbed the goop and placed it over the now connecting wires, wrapping her hand around them as the saliva slowly solidified. Disgusting.

"_Our saliva can be a conduit sometimes_," She explained. "_Though only a few can actually produce a good mix. Others can't even make the saliva_."

"That's nice to know." If not for his mask, she'd have seen the revolted look on his face. "And disgusting."

"_You don't see me criticizing your people's methods of _eating_, now do you?_"

"Well played."

He backed out and straightened his back, rolling his neck and shoulders as he did. Not a minute later, Shira crawled out, flicking her hand of the remaining saliva off of it. Dah`je had to admit, she was fun to banter with. Others would take offense and challenge to his small jokes and quips. Maybe the Chimera wasn't so bad after all.

~.~

Chimeras.

They were fighting damn Chimeras.

Maruhk placed his foot on the leader's stomach and kicked him off. It was a lot easier to breathe now. The clan leader jumped to his feet and roared. He'd do his duty and kill the vermin once and for all. The Chimera leader flipped to his feet, grip visibly tightening on his sickle. Maruhk himself flicked his arm, his wrist blades springing out with a flash. Alpha versus alpha.

Unfortunately, their fight was cut off by the body that flew past the space between them. Thraska hit the wall hard, his head slamming against the metal and knocking him out. The Chimera whipped his head to the other direction and snarled. Maruhk turned the same direction to see another breed of Chimera skipping toward them, acidic blood dripping from her shoulder. In her hands were twin blades shaped similar to that of his wrist blades. On her rather ooman looking face was a demented smile, eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

"_Tsk, tsk, Mr Iso_," She said in a singsong voice. "_I thought you said you and the Pack were the best_."

"_Dammit Vinarra!_" The Chimera leader roared, directing his attention to the female. Were they... allies? "_I thought Ike said to leave the hunters to us_."

Maruhk quickly looked around to see other distinct forms of Chimeras gathered around, all of them surrounding Aiden and Drisk`a. The other Yaut`ja were already subdued, their weapons free from their grasp and their hands tied behind their backs with two Chimera pointing projectile based weapons at the back of their heads. He counted five of them, not including the three from before. One of them had the all too familiar appearance of an Abomination. Another looked much too well like a serpent. Most of the others held the basic humanoid appearance but Maruhk knew better. The haunting feeling of defeat sat in the back of his throat like the taste of rotten meat.

"_Sorry but_," The female scoffed, hands on her hips. "_You idiots took too long, you're apparently missing a hunter, and let's not mention the utter defeat y'all have experienced by now if not for our timely intervention_." She said the last part with flair.

Maruhk was done. He fired his wrist blades into the Chimera leader's shoulder before grabbing his combi-stick. It opened to it's full extent as it flew towards the female Chimera. He watched with wide eyes as she dodged the incoming weapon with a simple tilt of her head. The combi-stick fell short when it missed it's target.

"_Ya missed me!_" She laughed, almost like a child. "_Now it's _my _turn_."

Maruhk barely noticed as all the other Chimera stepped forward to try and stop her. The female moved damn fast as she practically leapt at him, blades held so they were pressed against the back of her arms. The Yaut`ja managed to grab her shoulders just as she jumped on him, the momentum causing him to stumble back. He flung her off but, like the serpent she still was, the female Chimera did a strange twist of her lower body before she was on her feet, that damn smile still plastered on her face. She flipped the blades so it was pointed forward and began her attack.

Maruhk brought up his blades in time to block the first dual slices of her blades. They came again and again in quick succession but they weren't all too difficult to fend off. He did it with one arm while the other reached for his smart disc. After the fifth attack, the Yaut`ja took the immediate opening and rammed the smart disc into her side. The female have a shrill cry before a sharp pain made itself apparent in his shoulder. Maruhk gave a roar as the female's tail ripped out from his flesh. That damn smile was _still_ on her face!

Arms wrapped around Maruhk's neck and arms, a pair of hands ripping his mask from his face. He coughed as the foreign air filled his lungs while he watched the Chimera leader grab the female just as she was about to pounce. She tried to struggle free but that was all Maruhk could see before something was smothered over his mouth. Suddenly, he began to feel tired. The last thing he saw was a large form coming from behind the female and leader before everything went black.

~.~

"**You better have a damn good reason for disobeying orders, Vinarra**," Ike roared as he approached.

Iso was still holding Vinarra in his grasp, who was now trying to push off from his head, legs kicking his side as she struggled. Devan and Matthew held the hunter leader limply in their grasp, dragging him over to join the younger two, one of whom was yelling obscenities at the top of his lungs. Ike gave a curt nod to Iso, who dropped Vinarra and joined his side. He was limping. Vinarra appeared at his other side, the smile all but gone from her face. About time. Behind him, Oscar grabbed the scout and threw him over his shoulder.

"Saying now," Vinarra began. "If we didn't stepped in, the little Pack would've been mince bits."

"We had it under control," Iso snarled.

"Riiiiiight. And, uh, where's the fifth guy again? Looks like you failed at that too."

"Quiet!" Ike ordered. "Find later. No threat. They were." He pointed to the now gathered four, all tied up and no longer a problem. He stepped closer and looked to the only conscious pair. "**Why have you come?**"

The larger of the two snarled, his mandibles flexed out in aggression. The one next to him kept a passive look to him, his youth very apparent now. Ike had ordered for their masks to be removed, despite how dangerous it'd be for them over extended periods of time. They didn't take well to oxygen.

"**I'd prefer an answer now before I take action**." Ike's tail twitched behind him. Something about this scenario felt oddly familiar.

"**Hive us, Abomination**," The larger hunter spat.

The three other Xeno Genomes snorted at that. Or well, the two did. Vinarra straight up cackled. Without a true Queen, they could not procreate in such methods. It is possible for them to use more _traditional_ methods, if not for the fact that Ike prohibits it. There were too many unknowns in trying.

"**Even if I could, I like to think of myself better than that**."

"**We already told your men why we're here**," The younger hunter blurted out, getting a sharp scolding from his companion.

Ike turned to Iso, who straightened himself and folded his hands behind his back. Like an ooman soldier would do before debriefing.

"The leader says they were here for the distress signal. They were looking for their companions on board."

"I see..."

Ike looked at the unconscious leader. That shoulder wound would need some examination. The large Genome knelt down to get a closer look, earning two defensive growls from the conscious hunters. With a gentleness he didn't realize he possessed, he careful lifted the hunter's head, bringing it close. His face... Why did he look familiar? Why was there sorrow in his chest? Ike couldn't help but trill softly, his expression turning into one of remorse.

_Why_ did _he come_? **He told** him to _stay away_! _**He told Maruhk not to come for him**_! Why _did he_ **come**? _**Why did he**_ _risk his life __**chasing ghosts?**_ _Why-_

Ike shook his head furiously and placed the leader down. Those thoughts were not his. They were not his. He held a hand to his head as he quickly walked away.

_Are you _seriously _leaving?_ Vinarra's voice intruded. It was a private connection, as she quickly learned how to establish them after watching Ike and Shira do it enough.

_Take them to the prison hold_, Ike ordered, leaving the room entirely. _Have some of the healers take a look at their wounds. Keep them separated._

_Thank you for telling me the obvious_. Came her response before there was silence.

Ike walked as quickly as he could to the secret hanger. He didn't know why he was going there but his body moved without his brain telling it to. He needed to go there. It was important. At least, that was the thought that circulated over and over again in his head. But they didn't feel like his.

The locked door was in sight. Ike sprinted over and was about to enter the code when it opened. He took a step back in surprise as Shira walked out. She was just as shocked to see the Genome there as well. What was she doing here?

"Ike, I- are you alright?" She asked, closing the door behind her quickly.

"Fine. Why here?" He was answered with a shrug. Ike sighed. "Go back to Hive. One hunter still not found."

"There's still one around? Does that mean the others have been captured?"

"Yes." Ike furrowed his brow. Something was not right. "Now go."

"Right, but first!" She typed in the code quickly and opened the door, holding on the the handle as it swung open. "I have something to show you."

Ike stepped in slowly as Shira closed the door with a slight crack. She then bounded off, motioning for him to follow her. Flashbacks to the tunnels plagued his mind but he dismissed them. He's had enough mental bombardment today.

"I did some looking in the consoles and I found some wires that were broken," She said in a loud voice. Why, he didn't understand. He could hear her perfectly fine already. "We got some power back online so maybe we might be able take a look at the data hidden within."

Shira was already at the hole in the side of the smaller ship. As Ike grew closer he smelled another presence. It was fresh and foreign. Someone else was here. Didn't Shira smell it as well?

"Why here?" He asked again.

"I don't know. Something called me here. I came to check it out." She disappeared behind the hole.

Ike crawled inside and a feeling of sorrow overcame him then. It was nothing new, since it happened each time he came here. It was as if there was someone trying to tell him of the events that had occurred before his time. He was too occupied to hear the hushed voices coming from the cockpit.

By the time he made it to the cockpit, Shira was pacing back and forth, worry etched into her face. Ike tilted his head to the side, confusion evident on his face. This behavior of Shira's was strange indeed. And that foreign smell was here as well. Anger boiled in his stomach but he squelched it. He would find out what it was in due time. For now, he would see what the female Genome had to show him.

"Power fixed?" He asked. His voice made her jump. "Shira?"

"Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge." She smiled weakly. "You did say there was still that one hunter."

"Doubt he here. Not with lock door." He walked over to the console. He could feel the slight hum of the ship now. He brushed the back of his hand along the metal, expression going soft. "Memory here... Place bring feeling."

Something came over him then. The world around him blurred into a whole new scenario. It became dark but there was new life surrounding him. Voices echoed here and there were distinct shapes in the edges of his vision. But that was not his focus. His focus was directed to the console before him. He had a mission to complete.

Ike's hand moved with grace as he tapped several controls with practiced movements. The console roared to life and a screen appeared before him. His fingers flicked the screen and moved through the rows of words, searching for something. What it was, Ike had no clue. At least not until he stopped the screen on a recent log. At least, it was the most recent, given how long the ship had been derelict. He pressed the row of words and watched as a grainy image pulled up before shortening out. Audio then began to play. The voice coming from it made both Ike and Shira take a step back in surprise.

"_**This is warrior Kv`var Udiak of the Rain-Eye clan!**_ _**Our ship is under heavy fire. We encounter some-**_" An explosion sounded off fairly close. "_**Get that fire dealt with now! We've encountered a vessel of Black Yaut`ja carrying what we believe is a Serpent Queen recovered from the ooman homeworld. Our long range communications are down. We-**_"

"_**Sir!**_" Another voice came on. It wasn't a native Yaut`ja. "_**Life support down. Systems down everywhere.**_"

"_**I will not let those degenerates get away. Transfer power from damaged systems to Life Support and Weapons, Tiuma. I'm broadcasting this message to anyone –and I mean anyone– so they may relay it back to my clan. Look, I don't care who you are but I'm trusting you enough to make sure that the thick-head of a clan leader hears me. Tell Maruhk not to come for me. I don't want him chasing ghosts. We're all dead anyways.**_" There was a long pause. "_**Order main batteries to fire upon their engines. Bring those pauks to the ground now.**_"

The audio cut out with a fizz before falling silent. Ike looked up to see those blurs moving. There was an explosion outside the cockpit before alarms blared everywhere. Then they were falling, descending towards the ground. Then darkness. Ike blinked a few times before his mind returned back to reality. What the hell was all that?

"Ike?"

"Hm?" The large Genome's head twitched before he looked to Shira. He knew that look of hers. She always had it when she knew something was causing duress for someone. He sighed. "**They came looking for these people. When really, they didn't want to be found in the first place.**"

"I know. But sometimes, it's hard for one to let go." She hugged his arm, purring softly as if to comfort him. "He sounded exactly like you."

"Concern-worry."

"Why?"

"Sound like him."

He meant to say more but that foreign smell came back. It was close. A part of his senses could feel the presence not too far behind them. The fifth hunter.

"Stay."

She opened her mouth but her words faltered as Ike whipped around and roared at the invisible shape trying to sneak away. Intruder! The painted hunter decloaked and drew out a sword hilt, which soon turned into a full sword. He twirled it in his hand before entering a stance all too familiar to Ike. A challenge. Ike pushed Shira back before stepping forward. This wouldn't take long...

Ike gave a short roar before entering his own stance. The two of them began circling each other before the painted hunter made the first move, lunging forward with his blade. Ike sidestepped it before whipping around, his tail swinging around and laming down on the ground the hunter was just at. If he had stayed, he'd have been sliced and crushed. However, the hunter stabbed his sword right into the tail the brief second it was on the ground, pinning it. Ike gave a pained snarl, which then morphed into one of fury. He backhanded the painted hunter a moment later, sending him sprawling.

"**You'll pay for that**," Ike snarled as he ripped the sword free before giving it a flourish. He didn't sound like himself.

The Yaut`ja Genome charged forward, sword poised to strike in an arc. The painted hunter ducked and rolled away, unsheathed get his wrist blades in time to block the tail coming down on him. He had just enough time to jump back from the sword that took his former place. The painted hunter charged forward again, sliding on his knees when Ike's tail came flying around, and pushing himself his feet as he tackled the Genome's midsection. The two went crashing and the hunter wasted no time in delivering a swift punch to the face before raising his wrist blades in the air.

Ike waited for the blow but nothing came. The hunter above him was shaking slightly. Fool. The Genome shifted his weight, making the painted hunter lose balance, and switched the tables. Ike held the hunter's wrists above him and roared loudly in his face, spittle flying on to the mask. His tail appeared above them and was ready to strike if not for the intervention of Shira, who grabbed it and forced it down.

"Enough! Both of you!" She screamed.

What Ike did surprised all of them; he kicked her away, sending her flying. When he turned his attention back to the hunter beneath him, it was too late. There was a sharp pain in his side, where the painted hunter had stabbed him with a ceremonial knife. The hunter then managed to get a leg up and kick the large Genome off him by a fraction. That small fraction was just enough for him to roll out, slicing his arm as he backed away. Ike clutched his new wound and snarled, crawling on all fours now.

"**That was for Shira, Abomination**." The painted hunter hissed.

Ike ignored the fact that the hunter knew his Queen's name and slammed his fist into the ground, mandibles flaring and tailing swishing like a cat preparing to pounce. He invaded his home, attacked his Hive, intruded into his safe place, and had the gall to attack him?! The Queen's favorite? The ruler of this clan? The greatest warrior the stars had ever-

His thoughts cut short and the bloodlust that possessed Ike soon faded. Those thoughts were not his. They were not his at all. Ike's eyes grew wide when he saw Shira's limp form crumpled by the wall. What had he done? He didn't realize how close the painted warrior was until he was a foot away. Instinct took over then and Ike pounced. He pushed himself to his feet, tail swinging before hitting its mark. There was no sympathy in his eyes as the tail struck through the hunters abdomen before launching him into the wall, creating a dent in his wake. Ike stalked forward and grabbed the hunter by the throat before slamming into the ground. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Panic seized him then. No! He _**attacked**_ a clan member. _He attacked first!_ He might have _**killed**_ him. _Good riddance_. **He needed to save him**. _Let him rot_. **That is dishonorable**!

Ike shook his head, hands cradling the sides as he backpedaled. No, no, no! Not again! He worked so hard to keep this from happening again. Not after that event in which he killed _her_. He couldn't let that happen again. No, no, no. He fell to his knees. Ike needed to remember what those special doctors told him. Assert your authority. They were not in control. They were not him. They were not his thoughts.

"_**Get out of my head!**_" Ike roared at the top of his lungs.

He was met with silence. Both outside and inside. Brief respite washed over him then before he realized the direness of the situation. Shira was unconscious, and the hunter was close to death. Cenatu would not take the young life away just yet. Ike scooped up the painted hunter with one arm before he went over to Shira and threw her over his back, tail wrapping around to hold her while he carried the hunter with both arms. Despite his injuries, he managed to get them both to the healer center in a good ten minutes compared to the twenty-nine it usually took.

~.~

Fang sprinted down the hallways to the healer center, not even bothering with running on all fours. And because of that small choice, a good lot of Genomes ran out of his path. He was worried. His big sister had told him mommy was hurt. He needed to make sure she was ok. Those hunters better not have hurt her.

He skidded much like a cat on non-tractioned floor when he arrived to the healer center. Just like before, the Genomes inside moved of his path as he marched on through, heading directly to where his mommy was. He could feel her. She felt weak! That wasn't good. If she was weak, bad women like Precious and Kinyeya might take advantage of that. They might hurt her more and try to be Queen. Fang didn't want that to happen. He had to help mommy get better so that wouldn't happen.

The mixed Genome entered the room Shira was in cautiously. Ike and Vinarra were there, as well as Iso and a few other Genomes, two of whom were not part of the healer staff. There were two injured in this room. The second being an enemy. But Fang didn't notice, his focus was on the small limp figure resting on the white cot behind Ike.

"Mommy!" Fang exclaimed as he rushed over to the bedside. He took her prosthetic hand into his larger ones, face at the same level of the bed as he looked worriedly over his maternal figure. He then looked up to Ike. "Is she ok? Did the hunters hurt her?"

"No, Fang," Vinarra answered, walking over to her brother and hugging him from behind. "The hunters didn't hurt Mommy." She turned to glare at Ike, who ducked his head away in shame. Fang didn't notice a thing.

"Oh, good. Then I won't have to hurt them for hurting Mommy."

Iso snorted at this before shaking his head with disdain. Fang pouted. What was so funny? Did he think Fang wouldn't do it? Of course he would! If someone hurt any of his friends, he'd go talk with them and teach them a lesson. Just like his siblings taught him. A quick look to his mother and he gave a mewl. But mommy taught him otherwise. She taught him that words before action was the better path to go. Because sometimes there was two sides to a story. And that it was good to know both sides.

"I go now." Ike then announced, turning away to the door.

"Good. Maybe you can go do something other than attack your own." Vinarra antagonized, hissing as she did. Her tail flicked behind her in a threatening manner as it did.

"Vee!" Iso hissed.

"Oh c'mon, the guilt is easy to see in his face."

"Just drop it."

"Drop it?!"

The soft moaning from the cot stopped all arguments. It even stopped Ike in his tracks. Fang had all his attention directed to his maternal figure as her face contorted while she slowly regained consciousness. Vinarra quickly rushed over to the counter on the opposite side of the room, grabbing the tray of water with a rag inside. Shira had lifted her right hand to reach for her forehead.

"What hit me?" She rasped.

"A foot and a wall." Vinarra answered bitterly, taking the rag and dabbing it along the older female's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Where's Dah`je?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Who was Dah`je? Shira opened her eyes and looked around. She tried to get up but both Vinarra and Fang held her down. She needed to rest, not to move. Shira gave no resistance when they forced her back down gently.

"Don't worry, Momma," Fang assured. "We'll find Dah`je, whoever he is."

"He's... He's the painted one." That got everyone's attention. "Please, he's not like the others."

Ike chose to come over, kneeling down by the bedside. He didn't look at her. Everyone but Fang knew as to why.

"I sorry but... he hurt bad." The large Genome explained. "Very bad." Shira sat up at that. No one stopped her then. Not with the slow anger building upon her face. "Shira, I-"

"What did you do?"

"I sorry."

"Ike. What. Did. You. Do?"

"Stabbed him through the stomach." Iso answered nonchalantly. "There's a 50-50 chance of survival. We're all leaning towards the death section."

It was rare to see Shira angry. This was one of those moments. Ike, Fang, and Vinarra backed away slowly, their heads held in a submissive manner as the Queen splice growled in her place. Her gaze was directed towards Ike.

"Out." When no one moved, she shouted. Very loudly. "Everybody out! _Now_!"

It was impressive how fast several Genomes of varying sizes could evacuate a room in a flat ten seconds. The only ones remaining were Shira, the designated healer, and the other injured occupant. The female then began to keen, flopping down on to her side as she curled into a ball and sobbed quietly to herself.

She promised him. She promised no harm would come to him. And yet when Ike and Dah`je began to fight, she stood there dumbstruck. Her feet remained rooted in place and there was no will to move. Her mind had shut off as well. It wasn't until Ike was about to kill her new friend that she acted. However, she had underestimated the bloodlust that had overtaken the warrior splice's mind. She was too weak to stop him.

She had failed...

* * *

**A/n: I'm going to be honest, this is was not what had initially played out in my mind. Am I glad for it? Hells yes. Now to decide whether or not I should kill Dah`je and have Aiden replace his role XD No wait, that'd be _too_ cruel of me.**

**On another note, I have recently done a picture of Ike and Dah`je if you'd like to go on to my Deviantart page and check it out. Or I can do the easy thing and link it to my main profile. I'm really happy with Dah`je's mask design :3**

**Pred out~**


	10. A Warrior's Pride

**A Warrior's Pride**

"_Hey, it's May. Don't worry. I'm fine. The doctors and therapists have you covered so don't worry about trying to come out to little ole Edith's Garden. Focus on your career. Make dad proud up in Heaven. I'll focus on making sure mom doesn't scare the other locals too much. Although, between you and me, the old knocker's gone crazy! Hehe._

_Anyways, if you somehow happen to see my rescuer- The Yokai, as they call him. Ha! Weird name. But if you do, by some random luck, see him on your tour around the galaxy, think you can say thank you for me? I'd be in a body bag and with dad right now if not for him. I wonder what happened to Tom though… They didn't find him, ya know._

_Hey, the next time you get the chance, send a message over. I don't hear about your life a lot. And don't give me that secrecy bullshit. There are other things that must be happening than military that you can share with me, right? I don't hear your voice enough._

_Well, I gotta go. Another appointment. And then I need to find a new job. Fred was convinced that I killed Tom and fired me. Can you believe that? Call me._

_Love you, Ann_."

Annalise shut down the audio clip for the fifth time since waking up from cryo. Sighing, she ran a hand through her dirt blonde hair before rubbing at her eyes. As much as she wanted to tell her sister what was happening right now, they weren't allowed to make calls or messages. Not with their current mission.

Weylend-Yutani had ordered her ship and crew to investigate a distress signal originated from colony facility LV-374, a research facility that had gone dark for quite some time now. While they would have sent men to investigate, a transmission had come in saying not to come as they had destroyed the facility to prevent some disaster from happening. At least, that was what Annalise was told. Knowing the company, they could be lying. However, they didn't lie about the possibility of there being bugs at the colony. The images presented were proof enough.

The marine got to her feet and headed over to the mess hall. She hadn't eaten since waking up and it was always advise to eat soon. In agreeance to her thoughts, her stomach grumbled loudly. Annalise rounded a corner and soon found herself bombarded by the smell of foods. Within seconds, she had entered the mess hall.

Scores of crewmen and marines decorated the tables, the sound of chattering canceling out any silence that may have occurred. Annalise quickly grabbed her meal and located her squad. It wasn't long before they were all chattering away about nonsense. They all knew what was at stake, as well as the survival rates of bug hunts. It became common tradition to try to not focus on the bad and live life while you were still in it. Annalise was going to make sure that she got a message out to her sister. Just in case.

After all, they were only three weeks out from the planet's location.

~.~

It was times like these in which Kjuhte very much despised his new little 'friend'. Waiting under the cover of a low canopy with his second in command and his best tracker, the Black Yaut`ja growled at the heavy rain that fell from the sky. He was close to believing that the Chimera purposefully arranged the meeting during the rain so that their equipment would prove useless. Conniving bitch. If this was a trap, he'd make sure to take her head first.

Amidst the noise drowning sound of the rain, the three hunters still heard the snapping of a twig close by. Every one of them drew their weapon, facing the direction of the noise. It wasn't long before a Chimera stepped out from the foliage. This was very Yaut`ja in appearance, save for some of it's bestial qualities. So this was their supposed guide and contact. Reluctantly, Kjuhte sheathed his blade while his two compatriots didn't. Better that way. What impressed him was how the Chimera didn't flinched at the sight of the weapons.

"_Nice greeting_," The Chimera sneered, crossing his arms. "_You ready to go or do you prefer standing around like idiots?_"

"How dare you-" Kjuhte huffed, mandibles flared out as he took a step forward.

"_Look, it's pouring, we're all getting wet, the sooner the better, right?_"

Kjuhte snarled but refrained from doing anything else. As much as he hated to admit, the Chimera had a point. However, he was sick of them insulting him in front of his subordinates. So he promptly struck the whelp across the face, causing him to stumble back. Shock painted his face, which made Kjuhte chuckle darkly to himself.

"Lead the way, whelp," He then ordered, not bothering to hide his malice.

The Chimera scowled but otherwise remained silent. Good, the brat knew his place. As they followed, Kjuhte's second in command, Domak, came close.

"Should we trust him?" He asked.

"Why do you think I still have my blade ready?" Kjuhte snorted. "Be prepared for betrayal. Chimeras, regardless of whether they've proven useful or not, aren't to be so carelessly trusted."

That was half an hour ago. Now, the party was entering a cave, finally getting out of the damn rain. If their equipment dried fast enough, the advantage would be that of the Black Yaut`ja. But experience and memories of his Chiva reminded Kjuhte otherwise. Dark and wet places were the advantageous home of the serpents. The Chimera female he had been conversing with was such a splice. Not only that but he had learned the hard not to underestimate a clearly intelligent and cunning mind. His 'partner' would not doubt be ready for betrayal the same way he and his men were.

The Chimera took them down several different paths and tunnels, leading them deeper into the caverns. The Black Yaut`ja grew uneasy the further they went. Confined quarters were not very ideal for them or their preferences. Kjuhte was beginning to think he lead his men into a trap. Yet that wouldn't be possible. Not when they both had something the other wanted. It would be a waste on the Chimera female's part to kill off such a powerful ally as himself.

That's what he kept telling himself, anyways.

Eventually, they came to a large open, lined with the tell-tale signs of serpent resin. Kjuhte clicked his mandibles but otherwise remained quiet. His two lackeys growled menacingly behind him. They were just on edge as he was. Yet the Chimera in front of them seemed completely oblivious to the danger that must've awaited them. If anything, his Yaut`ja heritage would be yelling at him to be on guard. It was simply in their blood to oppose the serpents.

When realizing his own thoughts, the Black Yaut`ja chuckled to himself as they travelled deeper inside. Here he was, mentally chiding a half breed about not being wary about the serpents when he himself was about to seal a deal with a serpent Chimera. The irony of it all.

"Well, well, you actually came," A very familiar voice echoed in the cavern. As they stepped closer into the firelight that illuminated this section of the cavern, Khujte saw the Chimera female herself sitting comfortably inside a small cove lined with cloth and cushioning. She presented herself as if she was a queen.

"Surprised I came?" The Black Yaut`ja leader sneered. As he spoke, the guide left, taking to the shadows with relief sagging his shoulders.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you came with so few," The female shrugged. "Given how much Yaut`ja generally despise us abominations. Does to show trust?"

"Bah! As if." Kjuhte made a hand motion for his men to stay still as he stepped forward. He felt confident, despite the situation not being in his grasp. "Don't think for a second that I do not have a contingency plan, should you dare betray me."

"Oh, I wouldn't necessarily think that will be the case just yet, my dear hunter," The Chimera smiled. "It would be a waste to do all this work simply to waste it all away."

"My trust in you is still very minimal."

"As is mine."

The sudden seriousness of her voice was a bit surprising. The female Chimera rose from her seat and stepped down from her little throne, walking straight toward the Black Yaut`ja in a brisk pace. The way she moved reminded Kjuhte of a very angry, regal Yaut`ja female. Yet her face was cold and passive. If serpent queens were more humanoid in shape, the Chimera would be the perfect embodiment on how they look.

When she was a foot away from him, Kjuhte realized how tall she was. Which, in all honesty, wasn't very tall. She was up to his neck in height, which might have been tall to an ooman, since he was close to eight feet. But with her Yaut`ja DNA, one might've expected her to share in their towering heights. Her tail may have taken it instead, given how it was more than twice his own height.

"Understand this," The female began. "Our deal is nothing more than a chance for blood. After all the Chimera are dead, and once my transport off this damn rock is arranged, you only have a day to leave before I sic my subordinates on you and your men. No exceptions. Otherwise, I get new soldiers to play with." She paused before smiling. "But, you know, I like you enough. Maybe I'll keep you around as a toy."

Silence stretched on between the two. Neither of them moved, simply staring each other in the eyes. But the anger brewing behind Kjuhte's was sign enough of his feelings. After roughly three minutes, the Black Yaut`ja finally spoke.

"Most times, I'd take offense to being pushed around and treated like a pup." Kjuhte took a step forward, his mandibles flaring out. "And trust me, you and your men have surely done just that. I find you manipulative, disgusting, a freak of nature, and, I swear on Cenatu's name, do not think for a second that I will willingly turn my back on you. But you provide too much of a good hunt to deny this deal, regardless of my feelings on what to bash your head against a rock."

The Chimera opened her mouth to say something, most likely an insult. But she never got the chance. Kjuhte snatched her wrist and twisted her arm, forcing her to turn her back to him. He then proceeded to kick one of her legs in, forcing her to her knees. His foot slammed into her back, causing her to smack right into the ground. All while this happened, he quickly pulled out his blade and held it to the nape of her neck. Kjuhte never let go of her wrist the entire time.

Not a minute later, the haunting sound of hisses and snarls echoed in the cavern. Both his men were on edge as the tell-tale signs of serpents crawled out from the shadows, slowly surrounding them. There was also a few Chimera in the mix, each looking different than the next. But Kjuhte paid no mind. His attention was on their leader. Strange enough, there was no anger in her expression. Only shock.

"Based on the amount of pure serpents you have present, I assume you have a Queen," Kjuhte hissed. "You also have a fair amount of Chimeras to launch your own attack on this colony you hate oh so much. Not to mention the oomans who will surely be here with their guns and other forms of racket. So tell me, Chimera, why do you _really_ need us?"

The female beneath him looked up to him with unreadable emotions. Shortly after, her face split into a wild smile and she began to laugh. She truly was psychotic.

"This is why I like you!" The Chimera female giggled. "You never fail to amuse or surprise me. I'll admit, I thought you were going to try and kill me for a second."

The thought most definitely crossed his mind. He did have a few contingency plans ready for any type of scenario. The female gave a screech and many of the serpents surrounding them backed away. The non-serpent Chimeras failed to budge but once they saw what their peers were doing, they followed suit. Obedience was not a foreign concept to them.

"Alright, my dear hunter, I'll answer your questions. But only in private. Your men will have to leave."

"And you expect me to believe that? With all your little troops waiting for your next order?"

"I'm entitled to privacy, am I not? Besides, I recall making a deal with _you_, not with your men."

Kjuhte will admit, she had a point. But letting her go and going somewhere isolated put his men at risk, as well as himself. He'd have to play this carefully.

"We go outside," He announced, taking his blade away slowly. "Only one of your serpents can follow. The rest stay. My men will give us space and contact our ship. Then we will talk?"

"And how do I know you won't try to kill me?"

"Funny, that was the same question I found myself asking as I stepped into your caves."

The Chimera female gave a bitter laugh at that.

~.~

Yaut`ja hated to lose. Worse enough, they hated when they were denied death before being turned into someone's prisoner. It was a terrible fate compared to death. Though not as worse as being a test subject for some lesser race.

These were the thoughts that ran through Maruhk's mind as he sat in his cell, stripped of his weapons and armor. The Chimeras were rather thorough in making sure their prisoners would not be a threat. Strange how they _knew_ how to take their armor off too. The clan leader awoken in time to see two Chimeras, both of Yaut'ja blood, strip Thraska down to his clothes. They knew what they were doing. And that brought concern to Maruhk.

As he sat in his small cubicle of a cell, the older hunter couldn't help but wonder what happened to the young Kilioun. Their captors haven't said anything about a fifth hunter, which was both good and bad in Maruhk's mind. Good because it meant that the young Kilioun hadn't been caught. Yet bad because the Chimeras might still be looking for him. Either way, the clan leader was hoping Dah`je was still running around. At least then, someone could report back to the clan and inform them of the situation.

Yet what came next sent those hopes crashing down.

The doors to the cell opened with a loud clang, rousing all four of the Yaut`ja's attention. Maruhk peered forward to see through the bars of his cell. There was a large group of Chimera heading forward, two of which appeared to be carrying a stretcher. Three of them were also dressed in white, similar to how ooman healers would dress. Behind them was a large abomination with a very Yaut`ja looking face, save for the threads of skin connecting its lower and upper mandibles together.

One of the designated healers ran forward to one of the empty cells, opening it up for the incoming arrival. Dread filled his stomach then. As the Chimera group came closer, Maruhk prayed that it was not the young Kilioun on the stretcher. But then he saw the long dreads that was shared between both father and son. A moment later, Maruhk saw the large bandages wrapped around Dah`je's midsection and the various medical instruments attached to him. Many emotions washed over the elder Yaut`ja at that sight. They were somber emotions.

Everyone, save the abomination, continued on to the newly open cell, carefully bringing in their injured prisoner. Maruhk heard the orders being given but they barely reached his ears. It's entire focus was on the Chimera standing right in front of his cell, refusing to even look at anything but the ground. Guilt painted the creature's face. It looked shameful almost...

"I am sorry," It spoke. Maruhk would have been surprised, if not for Drisk`a's interjection.

"Liar! You fucking kill him, abomination!" The bulky Yaut`ja roared, slamming against his cell's confinement. "I'll take your head!"

"Quiet, Jis!" The clan leader silenced. The younger Yaut`ja went silent soon after. Maruhk turned his attention to the abomination. "Why?"

"I do not under-"

"For what reason did you think attacking us would be a good idea?"

"We were defending ourselves. _You_ attacked first."

Maruhk flared his mandibles. The abomination had a point but pride wouldn't let him admit to that. It was _his_ men that suffered, one of which was currently in critical condition not three yards away. He'd be damned if he'd let that slide, regardless of his current status in power here.

"Yet you engaged. Ambushed us even. And here I see one of my own within Cenatu's grasp because of you and your _freaks_."

"_**WE DID NOT CHOOSE THIS LIFE!**_" Bellowed the abomination, stepping dangerously close to Maruhk's cell and grasping the bars with it's claws hands. Now that he had a closer look, there was a familiarity to the abomination's face. But it turned away from him, guilt settling into it's features again. It's claws dragged lightly along the metal as it turned away and walked towards the Chimera group again.

"_How red hunter?_" Maruhk's heard the abomination speak in ooman tongue. It still baffled him that it could speak.

"_Weak. We'll have to make regular trips in order to make sure he remains stable_."

The abomination gave a nod before turning away, but not before glancing at Maruhk once more. He wanted to feel sad for it but no such emotion weighed upon his heart. It was a monster and it deserved death. Nothing would change his mind about that. Nothing at all.

* * *

**A/n: That moment you realize you haven't worked on a story until after you see some works pertaining to said story. **

**Sorry folks. I got caught up with things on this end. Job hunting, working on personal projects, dealing with the usual a-hole that exists in everyone's life. Not only that but for a while, I kinda lost the desire to work on this story. But no more! I'm going to try and work bit by bit on chapters so there's at least effort being put into them.**

**On a side note, I have posted a link on my profile I'd like you all to go check out. I've recently uploaded my first ever webcomic and if you're into fantasy, drama, and a batshit insane cat wanting revenge, this'll be a good read. Though seeing as how I just uploaded it, there isn't many pages... give it a look regardless :P**

**Pred out~**


	11. Freedom's Chance

**Freedom's Chance **

_Commander Freedman, Joseph_

_Log 3.456.187_

_Subject 176 returned back two days ago from the tunnels after evading capture. Damn annoyance disappeared scavenging through the tunnels two weeks ago. I think he thought he could find a way out. But we've searched these tunnels through and through. We've done biometric scans. There isn't any other entrance or exit other than the ones we give. 176 still took that chance for freedom though. He has balls, I'll give him that._

_He saw something though. When my men picked him up, he looked dazed. Scared in a sense. And he refuses to go down there. I think he found his donor. The one that escaped in the tunnels a few years back. But the others think he found something else. Maybe some corpses. 176 was always a bit jumpy at the sight of anything dead. Chicken._

_Still, I don't blame these guys for escaping. Animals they may be but I've seen some of them crying. Some of the scientists... They don't sit well with me. I guess any chance at freedom is something for these guys._

~.~

"...Kilioun."

Dah`je furrowed his brow, trying to sleep. He was tired and sore. Whoever wanted his attention could wait until he was awake. He was at least entitled to that much.

"...point... He's out..."

"Wake... I don't... He's injured or..."

What were they talking about? The red speckled Yaut`ja tried to roll to his side but the pain in his abdomen stopped him. He then realized the floor beneath him was cold, even if there was a thin layer of cloth shielding him. Was he in the medbay? He remembered getting hurt really bad. But he didn't smell any medicine. Only dust and animosity.

Something was thrown at him, a soft object hitting his arm. Dah`je forced his eyes open, which was a very laborious task on its own. His vision was first flooded by dim lighting before it straightened itself out. A small turn of the head to both sides and he realized where he was; in a cell.

"Where... Where am I?" He rasped out.

"He's awake!"

"Kilioun! How do you feel?"

"He looks like shit, if you ask me."

"No one was asking to begin with."

"Quiet, you two!"

Dah`je winced at the intensity of the voices. His head hurt now. But Yaut`ja did not give in to pain. Forcing himself to sit up, the red speckled Yaut`ja slowly pushed himself up, grunting as dull spikes of pain shot through his body, all of which originated from his abdomen. Was he wounded there? And by what? His memory was shot. Nothing but blurs and emotions filled his mind when he tried to recall prior events.

"Don't move. You'll open your wounds."

So there was wounds. Must've been quite the battle.

"Damn! How'd they close that hole so well?"

Hole? He didn't feel any hole. What were they talking about?

"Kilioun, lay back down. I don't need you dying on me because you decided to tear open what the enemy has seemingly spent time repairing."

Regardless, Dah`je had no choice. Especially when his arms gave out and he smacked his head on the ground. There was a loud hiss from across the hall next to him, as well as a sympathetic chuckle. All he could do was give a weak groan.

"So much for hoping he'd make it out of this hellhole."

"This doesn't feel like hell," Dah`je deadpanned. "It just feels like the day after a Chiva."

That got a few chuckles from the others. The day after any Chiva was a nightmare. There were wounds to take care of, nightmares to face, regrets to live with. Dah`je was lucky in his that he managed to keep to the shadows and play things safe, much to the chagrin of his supervisors. But he's seen the others. It made him thankful yet guilty that he didn't go rushing into battle blindly for glory.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He recognized that voice now. It was the clan leader's.

"I... I don't remember much..." Dah`je admitted. "My head hurts..."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Drisk`a's voice.

"Must've been a hell of a fight." Thraska. He was closer than the others. "The healers brought in a lot of equipment not long after you put in your cell. They keep saying you're lucky to be alive."

"I feel lucky."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" The clan leader. There was something in his voice. It sounded like unrivaled anger. "No fights? No encounters?"

Dah`je closed his eyes and tried to focus. He remembers fighting something big, though he couldn't see any details. It was all still a blur. There was also a female. She brought memories of unexpected kindness and slight suspicion. They were in a wrecked ship. There was a message. _Don't come for me..._ That was a part of the message, right? He wasn't so sure. Either way, Dah`je said what he remembered. It was at least something. Dah`je relayed everything that he could to the clan leader, taking occasional pauses in order to regain his breath.

"Did this monster have a very Yaut`ja like face?" The clan leader asked after a short while.

"I... I think so... It was definitely different from a typical abomination."

There was a loud bark and a clang of metal. Dah`je tensed reflexively before realizing that his clan leader was simply throwing a small fit. The red speckled Yaut`ja didn't understand why though. There was probably a bad encounter between the two. Yeah, that was probably it.

The sound of a door opening at the far left hallway silenced everything. The other four Yaut`ja began to growl but Dah`je remained quiet. He would determine the threat when it came. Not before. And yet as the footsteps grew closer, Dah`je couldn't help but tense up. Drisk`s's sudden snarling only made it worse for him in what this new visitor could be. A clawed hand grabbed on of the cell bars before the newcomer swung herself around fully, a deranged smile plastered on her lips. The face that greeted him threw the young Kilioun for a loop.

It was the face of the female.

Dah`je could only stare as the female stood right up to his cell door. It was her face but... Something wasn't right. She held herself with more pride and confidence than when he first met her, in which she was more introverted and closed off. As the female crouched down to meet more of his eye level, the Yaut`ja saw more differences. Her hair was darker but the front portion seemed to be a completely different color. Small appendages like animal ears stuck out from her hair. There were also different markings in the skin and her eyes held malice in them. The female he was with, Shira, she had kindness in her eyes. Her doppelganger also wore clothes, which seemed to be made of a soft, silvery fabric.

"_Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey_," She said in a sing song voice. "_Oooh, look at you! Man, I do not envy you, buddy. Ike really jacked you there_."

"You look like her…" Dah`je said, his brow furrowing in confusion. The doppelganger tilted her head in confusion before realization dawned upon her face. She snapped her fingers, an ooman gesture.

"_Ah! Yeah, I kinda look a bit like mom. They tried cloning her_," She explained. The face on her face grew exponentially. "_What a _failure _that idea turned out_."

"Get the hell away from him, ya little skank," Drisk`a roared. To emphasize his point, the broad Yaut`ja began slamming against the bars of his cell, mandibles flared out in an aggressive manner. The doppelganger didn't seem fazed and just stuck her tongue out at him.

"_I'm talking here. Be nice and go fuck yourself, good sir_." She turned back to Dah`je. "_Speaking of, mom's real worried about you. Buuuuuuuuuuut she can't visit herself_."

"Shira…?"

"_Yep_!"

Right, he remembered some more. He was with her in the ship. She was curious about it, having seen it so many times before. But she nor any of the other inhabitants of this planet could work its technology without fear of damaging something important. He remembered being asked a lot of questions too. Then again, that could be leftover memory from Aiden's consistent pestering bleeding over.

"Where is she?"

"_Dealing with politics. There's a looooot of people here who want to see y'all dead_."

"I'd like to see them try," The clan leader snarled.

"Unfortunately for you, that's likely going to happen."

"Can we not appeal?" Dah`je asked.

"Kilioun! We do not-"

"Shove your pride and listen!" The red speckled hunter roared. He soon regretted it as he began coughing and heaving. It felt like his ribs were tightening around his lungs and his body felt very heavy.

Dah`je was barely aware of his cell opening until Shira's doppelganger was at his side with a syringe and bowl. He felt a prick in his arm before sudden euphoria washed over him, numbing the pain. The Chimera then looped an arm underneath his neck as she cradled his head and elevated him. The expression on her face had changed, he noticed. It was very reminiscent of Shira.

"_Here_," She held the bowl close to his mouth. "_Drink. Its a tonic the healers made for you. It'll help your wounds_."

He didn't really have a choice. Cool liquid ran down his throat and dribbled along his jaw. The bowl left not a moment later, the female Chimera setting it off to the side before she lowered Dah`je back down. He didn't feel any different. However, he didn't realize how parched he was until now.

"What did you do-" Maruhk began but he was cut off by a very bitter response.

"_Does it ever _occur _to you that maybe we aren't as bad as you make us out to be_?"

"Abominations are disgraces and beasts. Nothing can change your fate."

"_And a Bad Blood is always a criminal with no honor. And a Hish is just some mindless fuck who has no regards for any life_," The doppelganger sneered. "_Quit the dogma and wake up. You're all only alive because Ike is giving you a chance. He's only alive_," She motioned to Dah`je. "_Because Shira actually sees a chance to making a truce between our people. I honestly think each of you should go rot in the darkest part of hell. Except Dah`je. He's actually considerate, according to mom_."

"_Cenatu take your soul to the lowest regions_."

"You first."

"_**Vinarra**_!"

Everyone's heads whipped towards the entrance of the prison block. The doppelganger, Vinarra, gave a low growl before leaving the cell, not even bothering to close it. Dah`je couldn't see outside his cell aside from what was across from him. But the voice sounded a little familiar. The red speckled hunter just couldn't place it where.

"Come back to taunt us?" Drisk`a huffed.

"I came for this troublemaker," Answered the newcomer, whomever he may be. "Your fate is still being decided."

"_Hey, Ike_," Vinarra began. "_Guess who's awake. You should go apologize to him_."

Silence. Then the sounds of retreating footsteps. Dah`je could hear Vinarra curse under her breath before she started to walk off as well. Silence then returned once again. At least until someone came up with the bright idea of punching the wall. Dah`je shook his head as the pained growls followed after. Drisk`a never really had much upstairs.

"They are trying to help us," Thraska, of all people, quipped quietly from his cell.

"Not another word from _any _of you," Maruhk snarled.

"They're all dead," Dah`je couldn't help say.

"I said, not another word!"

"They fought against Black Yaut`ja and crashed here."

"Enough, Kilioun! Or I'll kill you myself."

Dah`je held his mandible close to his face at that. A part of him understood that his clan leader was going through a turbulence of emotions right now. And that he really should behave like a normal Yaut`ja for both their sakes. But another part of him saw his clan leader as being foolish, unwillingly to the opportunity before them. Stubborn and thick-headedness would not save them from this.

Somewhere, deep inside his subconscious, he was hoping Shira was alright.

~.~

"I am not alright."

Vinarra scowled at her counterpart, withholding the temptation to make a smartass remark. Her 'mother' was sitting rigidly in her little nest, staring at the wall with intensity. Her tail was flickering back and forth behind her, agitated. The young Praetorian could only wonder what was going on in Shira's mind.

Crawling completely over the ledge of the secluded nest, Vinarra instinctively went to Shira's side, giving her a quick once over. She was tense beyond normal levels, even for a brief meeting between the higher ups of the colony. Something must've happened. But Vinarra would find out later. It was time to cheer up her mommy.

"Soooo, I visited the prison block," Vinarra began in a playful tone. Shira perked up at that. "Looks like hunters are all assholes, whether its a Genome or the real deal. Except that one with the markings. He's ballsy. I think I'm in love."

Shira simply rolled her eyes with a smirk as Vinarra cackled. Mission accomplished, she's gotten her mother change mood slightly.

"Still think we can have truce with them?" The clone then suddenly asked. "I mean, if they're all assholes bent on killing us, what's the point?"

"Peace was never found unless someone took a leap of faith," Shira explained. "I believe that as long as one of them is different, there may yet be a chance for peace."

"Riiiiiiight, even if the oddity is a rejected. Peace is totally an option for us." Vinarra snorted. "Keep Tribals and the young one, kill the rest."

"Why leave the youngest alive?"

"Because he's cute. And a lot more helpful than the other grumpy three."

Shira could only sigh. She then rose to her feet and stood at the edge of her best, looking down at the other Xeno Genomes roaming around. They were all buzzing with activity about the captured Yaut`ja. Thankfully, she's learned to drown out some of their voice in order to hear her own thoughts. She'd have gone insane otherwise. But the voices were still a comfort. They gave her a purpose, something to fight for. A reason to resolve this issue without bloodshed.

Vinarra was at her side once again, a pout clear on her face. The Praetorian was impatient and childish. It would never make sense to her what Shira felt and did. Not as long as she remained immature. Then again, she wasn't as old as her 'mother', nor did she see all the chaos that existed around her. Instead, she kept to being a simple animal loyal to her Queen. In all honesty, Shira feared that mentality of hers. It made Vinarra just as dangerous as some of the other Queens and more feral minded Genomes. It made her a bit of an outcast among the other Xenos.

"Things are not good for the hunters," Shira said quietly.

"What else is new?"

"I need to talk to them. Find a way to make peace."

"They think we're the aggressors!"

"And at some point, we were. Finding peace also means admitting to faults." Shira paused before she looked her clone dead in the eyes. "I'm going to the prison block. But I need you to keep Ike distracted."

"He's still not letting you near them? Asshole."

"Trust me, it was worse when I lost my arm. But can you do it?"

"Psssh, do you forget who you're talking to?" Vinarra laughed as she raised her arms in the air. "I am a Praetorian! I'm also the next biggest nuisance, shortly after Fang."

The two shared a laugh before Vinarra suddenly swore under her breath.

"I forgot to close the cell door."

~.~

Stubbornness was a trait all Yaut`ja had. It made it difficult for them to die, for them to give up. And it was what was helping Dah`je right now as he inched his way out of his cell.

He had already removed some of the equipment he was attached to, which may not have been the smartest idea. Dah`je was slowly pulling himself on his elbows, dragging the rest of his deadweight body along with him. He had tried to get up earlier but his stomach flared up in intense pain again, despite the tonic's effects. At least this way, on his back and propped up on his elbows, he wasn't causing further distress to his injury.

Drisk`a trilled at him as the red speckled Yaut`ja continued to inch his way out the open cell. It was a mixture of "are you insane?" and "hurry the hell up", both of which made Dah`je irritated. The trilling was actually becoming annoying and making him lose focus. Yet the moment he was a quarter of the way out the cell, three more joined in the noises.

"The hell are you doing?" Maruhk's demanded.

"Taking opportunity," Dah`je replied with a grunt.

"You're putting yourself at risk. Get back into your cell."

"He's right," Thraska concurred. "There's a high chance one of those creatures may return. They always send someone to check on us."

Dah`je continued to ignore them. Drisk`a was the cell across him. Thraska and Maruhk's were in the cells on his left. So that would mean... The red speckled Yaut`ja carefully turned to the right, making his way to Aiden's cell. If there was anyone he could trust with his quickly made plan, it was the Young Blood. Hopefully he would actually listen to him and not to the idiotic ravings of the others.

As predicted, Aiden sat quietly in a corner, head hanging down in shame. It wasn't until Dah`je gave a weak trill that the young hunter looked up. Aiden quickly rushed to the front of his cell just as Dah`je made the last leg of his journey.

"I need you to help me up," The older of the two instructed. "The locks on these are easy human design. I should be able to work it."

"Hey, why are you freeing _him_ first?" Drisk`a complained. "I was closer."

_You're also incompetent and less likely to listen to me_, Dah`je wanted to say but refrained from doing so. He then reached up and grabbed on to the metal bar laid horizontally across the middle of the bars. Pain laced through his body as he tried to lift himself up. Thankfully, Aiden's arms came out and helped lift him. When he was at least standing on his feet, Dah`je turned to the lock.

It was an effort to flip himself in order to face the lock properly. Aiden's grip never left him as the Young Blood continued his duty of supporting Dah`je. Shaky hands opened the latch, revealing the panel of buttons. Great, there was a code. He pulled off the button panel in order to access the wiring behind it. Thank Paya he had a lot of practice with these things on ooman colonies. Cutting some of the wires with his talons, he twisted certain ones together until he heard the reassuring sound of a _clank_. To test whether he was successful, Dah`je pushed against the bars, smiling to himself as they moved back.

Then he found himself falling.

Aiden was quick in catching the older hunter, halting his fall and letting Dah`je use him for support. The Young Blood couldn't help but stare at the mass of bandages wrapped around Dah`je's midsection. A part of him was glad the Chimeras helped but the other part reminded him that it was one of them that did this to Dah`je.

"To Thraska's cell," Dah`je ordered, pointing forward weakly. Aiden nodded and walked forward, going slow so that the older hunter could keep up. He had no idea what he was planning but if it meant getting them all out of here alive, Aiden would follow.

"Kilioun, this is madness," Maruhk said as they came closer. "Even if you get us all out, we are outnumbered and we can't take you with us."

"Who said I was letting all of us out?"

Those words made everyone froze. When Aiden rooted himself to place, Dah`je pushed himself away, stumbling right into Thraska's cell door. It took all his willpower to make his way to the lock.

"What do you mean you aren't letting us all out?"

"Thraska is the most stealthy of all of us," Dah`je explained. "He'll be able to reach the ship and contact the clan."

"Then why did you let the Young Blood out first?"

"Because he's going to help me to Kv`var's ship. And then he's going to go back to ours." Dah`je opened the lock and pulled back the panel, just as he did with Aiden's cell. "However, we can't let the clan know everything that's happened. Not until we know the truth ourselves."

"That is not your call to make."

"No but I'm not the one stuck in a cell, am I?"

Maruhk snarled. Dah`je had the last wire in his hand but he looked at Thraska first. He needed know that the lean Yaut`ja would be an ally instead of an enemy. After all, the safety of this colony depended on it.

"What information do you plan on holding back?" Thraska asked in a cool voice.

"All the clan needs to know is that there is an abandoned ooman colony here and we found Kv`var's ship. They cannot know of the Chimeras. Not just yet."

"They must know about the abominations!" Maruhk countered.

"They don't want war. They want to be left alone."

"They're disgraces to nature. They aren't natural, Kilioun. Why do you defend them?"

"Because one of them showed me a lot more respect than my own clan ever did," Dah`je snarled. "That warrants my attention. And I gave my word to give them a chance at peace."

"So you would betray your own clan for the sake of some Chimeras?" Drisk`a bellowed.

"Brand me a Bad Blood. I refuse to kill these people. They have a right to live."

"As do many," Thraska said with a nod of his head. "I will do as you ask. But once that is over, I will free them from confinement."

"I expected as much," Dah`je smirked as he opened the door.

Aiden snapped out of his daze in time to catch Dah`je before he fell once again. Thraska practically slammed the door open before helping Aiden with supporting their wounded comrade. The two imprisoned Yaut`ja seethed in their cells. Dah`je could barely look at them. Not because he was weak, though that was quite true. But because what he was doing was just as good as treason. And unfortunately, Aiden and Thraska would be branded Bad Bloods along with him due to their helpfulness. Thraska understood that, definitely. But did Aiden?

"I am sorry, my leader," Dah`je rumbled in a low voice. "Once I find even ground with these people, I'll let you go. And then you can do whatever you want with me. But as I said before, I refused to follow someone blinded by emotion."

With that being said, the three young hunters left, leaving Maruhk and Drisk`a in their cells, contemplating on what just happened. Maruhk was, of course, furious. And yet, he knew young Kilioun was right. He was chasing ghosts. Kv`var is dead and this effort for closure only got them into this situation. But how the young hunter dealt with all this was not tolerable. It was treason! When he got out of this cell, Maruhk was going to wring his neck and take his skull for a trophy.

What he didn't understand was this dedication to these creatures. Dah`je was an oddity, yes. But he followed his people's ways. Not once had he gone against their code of honor. Why now, when they were faced against Chimeras?

_Because one of them treated him like an equal, not as an outcast_, came the realization. Something happened during his time alone with that female he mentioned. It made Maruhk more curious than angered.

But for now, he'd have to wait. Him and Drisk`a both. This would be a while...

* * *

**A/n: No, Dah`je. Go back in the cell. Don't do anything stupid. No? Ignore the orders of your superiors for the greater good? Have fun at trial!**

**This came out much faster than I anticipated. But hey, more for y'all to read. Now to go back to drawing. I'm drawing shark people and a female predator with a human kid.**

**Pred out~**


	12. Blind Trust

**Blind Trust**

Thraska would be lucky if he could get out of this mess by the skin of his teeth. He understood what Dah`je was getting at when he said that aggression was not the best tactic in this situation. But keeping the clan leader locked up while making a deal with the enemy with his consent? The idiot! And Thraska was no bigger the fool for going along with this.

The tattooed hunter ducked into some underbrush, glancing around for any coming danger. Taking his equipment back now would only alert the Chimeras to their freedom. Besides, traveling to the ship and back was easy compared to some of the recon missions he's done in the past. If anything, the lack of equipment was a challenge. Although, the oxygen of this planet would provide some hazards. The prison block was fed a steady supply of suitable air for the Yaut`ja.

It was small reminders such as that which made Thraska's blood boil. His kind were the perfect predators. And yet here he was, an example that even the almighty have weak links. His bone atrophy. The very trait that would have made him one of the slaves, if he did not show his prowess and adept nature to stealth tactics at such a young age. Thraska spent a considerable amount of his life proving he was not weak due to a simple cell mishap. And now was such a moment to prove himself once more.

Thraska popped out from his cover and sprinted across the open field, immediately diving behind a thicket of trees. Within a split second, he was searching for a path to higher ground. There, he would be able to properly assess his location and determine where their ship was. Hopefully, there was still time to report back before countermeasures were enacted.

As he travelled up a tree, little did Thraska know he was being watched by a black metal mask adorned with the fangs of a ferocious animal.

~.~

"Sir, I don't think you should-"

"I will be fine," Dah`je growled. Though his pain was all too evident in his voice. "We need to keep-"

He was never able to finished as his knees buckled forward and his strength finally gave out. Aiden was forced to help his fellow hunter down to a sitting position. The smell of blood soon became evident.

"I think it opened up," The Young Blood said.

"Lie me flat down then," Dah`je ordered.

As Aiden did so, the sounds of two sets of footsteps reached their ears. The young hunter whipped around only to find himself more confused than on guard. It was the female Chimera from earlier and a near exact copy. The new female looked more mellow though and had a metal left arm. He didn't think these creatures were smart enough to create prosthetic limbs. Then again, if they could somehow manage to repair a hole in someone's stomach the size of a head without too many complications, surely they could do much more.

Aiden jumped to his feet and stood defensively over Dah`je, mandibles flared out and should pulled back. The deranged female Chimera snarled and entered a hostile pose but stopped when her copy stepped forward, arms raised in surrender. That confused Aiden ever more. He let his guard down.

"_Please_," She began. "_We mean you no harm_."

Aiden wanted to say something but his words faltered. He wasn't quick-witted nor aggressive. Bravery was not entirely with him as obedience was. He was still a student, after all, despite having already passed his Chiva. He was honestly at a loss.

A hand gripped his shin and Aiden looked down to see Dah`je pleading through his eyes. Eyes in which were quickly losing consciousness. Not a good sign. The pain was becoming too much for the painted hunter to handle.

"Can you help him?" Aiden found himself asking.

"_What do you think we've_ been _doing_?" The deranged female snorted.

"_Vinarra_," The other snapped. She then turned to Aiden. "_Can we trust you?_"

"If Dah`je trusts you," Aiden said as he took a step back. "Then so do I."

The calm female nodded before immediately rushing over to Dah`je's side. Aiden watched with a somber face as she removed the bandages shielding his view, slowly revealing what looked like freshly grown tissue mixed in with scabs and new blood. Did they somehow grow a new chunk of skin to replace what was lost? And what did they do for the organs inside?

Aiden's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden visage of the deranged female. She had an unsure face as she stared at him, hands behind her bare back. It made him uncomfortable. What was with this particular Chimera anyway?

"_Vinarra, can you go fetch Corso?_" The other female suddenly asked.

"_Why him?_" Vinarra pouted. "_Wouldn't a medic be better?_"

"_First, a medic would let the whole colony know we have escaped prisoners. Second, Corso can produce a salve that helps wounds heal. How else do you think he recovered from those injuries with them?_" She motioned her head to Aiden. Was this Corso one of those Yaut`ja Chimeras he and his clan mates fought against?

"_I thought he had quick regen like us Xenos_," The deranged female remarked as she stuck her tongue out before running off.

The calm female Chimera returned her focus back to Dah`je and his wound, mumbling silently under her breath. Her expression was one of true concern, which made Aiden curious. Did she really worry about his clan mate? Or was this simply a farce? He couldn't be sure. Aiden was truly terrible at determining how people really felt and how they portrayed their emotions.

"_Here_," Her voice cut through his thoughts. "_I need you to apply pressure here to stop the blood flow_."

Aiden simply nodded and knelt down beside Dah`je, placing his hands where he was instructed. The older hunter was barely conscious at this point. Aiden found himself silently praying. He still had much he wanted to learn from this hunter, rumors and status be damned. Letting him die here and now... It would be a waste.

The female opened up a small compartment in her metal forearm, pulling out a small syringe. At the sight of the younger Yaut`ja tensing, she paused.

"_It's a sedative_," The Chimera explained. "_I use it on myself sometimes when I gave trouble sleeping_."

Aiden looked to Dah`je, who nodded. _Trust her_, came the silent message. Aiden took a large breath as the Chimera injected the syringe right into Dah`je's neck. So much trust in a creature who he barely met. It puzzled him.

"Aiden..." Dah`je called weakly.

"Yes?"

"Head to the ship... Make sure... Thraska doesn't tell the clan..." Dah`je's eyes rolled back and he went limp.

Panic seized his heart then and Aiden found himself frozen in shock once again. It wasn't until he checked a pulse and saw the steady rise and fall of the hunter's chest that he realized Dah`je had merely passed out. Relief overcame him then, calming his already frazzled nerves.

"_Will you do as he asks?_" The Chimera asked.

"Oh, right." Aiden jumped to his feet. "I should do that." He took a step before looking back to the Chimera. "He'll be alright, right? There's still so many things I want learn from him."

"_I failed him once before. I won't let it happen again_."

He'd have to make do with that promise. Aiden wasted no time as he sprinted down the hallway he and Dah`je came from, heading towards the exit Thraska too. He just hoped he was making the right choice.

Shira watched until the young hunter was out of sight before turning back to her unconscious friend. Now to play the waiting game and see what would happen next.

~.~

It was actually a bit alarming how quiet the training room was. Dawn only saw two pairs of fighters sparring against each other rather than the usual dozen that would fill this room. Then again, colony problems was the big focus on everyone's minds. More importantly, the captured hunters. But for the female Yaut`je Genome, her focus was elsewhere. She wanted to find Corso.

The green skinned Genome was sitting on some crates in the far left corner of the room, crafting something out animal hide. Dawn was surprised to see him in his casual wear rather than his Pack attire. A black muscle shirt with loose cargo pants and a jacket tied over his waist, he could've been confused for a human if not for his alien features. It wasn't often that Corso would wear those clothes though. Not since they freed themselves from the humans.

Corso spotted her when she was just a few feet away. Immediately, he tucked his little project in one of his pockets and faced Dawn with a weak smile, like a child trying to get away from trouble. She gave him a pointed look.

"In the training room but no sparring?" Dawn began. "I'm shocked."

"Eh, I like coming here to relax," He admitted, spinning around to face her completely. "And to think."

"I didn't realize much thinking went on up here." She tapped his head with her knuckles.

"I'm being serious. That fight with the hunters, we could've died. _You_ could've died. Maybe we aren't as great as we like to think we are."

He had a point. Dawn absentmindedly placed a hand on her side, where the lean hunter had rammed his glaive into her. It was painful. She had collapsed the moment help arrived. If not for Corso and the medics, she wouldn't be walking around now. However, Dawn was forbidden from fighting for the next week. As was the rest of the Pack. They needed all their strength in order to prepare for the coming humans.

At least humans were easy to deal with. Those hunters, on the other hand... Corso was right. If Vinarra and the other Genomes hadn't arrived, there would've been casualties.

"I've been thinking," Corso continued, refusing to give eye contact. "Things aren't going well right now and it's only a matter of time before shit hits the fan."

"No, really?" Dawn deadpanned.

"We all may die or worse and time isn't on our side. So..."

Dawn becoming very confused now. Here she was, trying to find Corso in order to talk with him about what the Pack thinks should be done with the hunters. And here he was, having a heart to heart session with her. Did he hit his head too hard during his fight with the axe wielder?

Corso hesitantly took the female Genome's hands into his own. Dawn herself began to soften up at the action, though a part of her felt a little uncomfortable.

"I've been putting this off for far too long. I think it's time you should k- Fuck me."

Dawn furrowed her brow and pulled her hands away. Corso was looking right past her with a frustrated expression. Was he being serious or was it something else? On a hunch, Dawn turned around to see if there was someone behind them. Sure enough, walking towards them with a cruel smile was the ever coy Kinyeya. "Fuck me" was quite the appropriate term, now that Dawn saw what the issue was.

Kinyeya was one of the other Queen splices, though one couldn't tell, given how the only visible sign of Xeno DNA in her was the tail and small crown poking out from her head like a circlet. Light brown dreads hung over her shoulders, framing her very human like face. Her skin was a yellow gray color with flecks of brown and black adorning her body in patterns. She was dressed in similar attire to Dawn's but in more brown colors. Trying be Yaut`ja when her Xeno side showed the most. The only human that showed was her body. Nothing more.

"Ah, I come looking for one Pack member and here I find two," Kinyeya began, walking carefully towards them. She looked directly at Dawn. "You wouldn't mind if I had a private talk with our dear telekinetic, now would you?"

"Sorry but I do mind," Dawn growled. "Anything you say to him, I hear too."

"Tsk, I didn't realize you two were that close. But, is it not the man's decision rather than the female's?"

"In what culture of ours did _that_ become a thing?"

"Dawn," Corso cut in. "Back off. I'll be fine." He looked past both females. "Besides, I only talk to one Queen with respect and that's the one who sent her Praetorian."

On cue, Vinarra skidded to a halt right beside the females. Or well, she tried to. Too much momentum sent her flying right into the crates Corso was sitting on. A collective groan sounded off between the three of them as Vinarra picked herself back up, swearing under her breath.

"Well!" Corso hopped off the crates. "With that being said, fuck you Kinyeya. Come on, Dawn."

"Wow! I didn't even have to beg," Vinarra laughed.

"Just hurry up and take us to Shira," Corso growled lowly as he passed by Vinarra. "And get me away from _her_."

The three of them walked off in not a moment's notice, leaving the Queen splice alone. They were barely aware of the cruel looks Kinyeya was giving them as they departed.

She would make them pay soon enough.

~.~

It must've been at least fifteen minutes since Vinarra had gone before she finally arrived. As Shira looked towards their coming direction, she noted Dawn was with them too. Hopefully, the female warrior would be as understanding as her teammate. She waited for them to come closer as she continued to apply pressure to the open tissue.

"I already explained to them the situaaaa- hey!" Vinarra pouted. "Where's the cute one?"

"You actually think one of them's cute?" Dawn scoffed.

"You think Corso is cute," Vinarra countered. The expression on both Yaut`ja Genomes was priceless.

"Corso, I need your salve," Shira explained. "It's the only thing that will help the tissue heal faster. And save his life."

"... Do I have to do it in front of everyone?" The male Genome grumbled. "It's bad enough you know about it."

"I will make it up to you, I promise. Please."

"I'm holding you to that," Coros sighed after a moment.

The green skinned Yaut`ja got down to a knee beside the injured hunter, looking back and forth between the females surrounding him. It was easy to see his embarrassment, given how his cheeks had turned into a very dark green. Shira didn't blame him. Producing a salve was easy for a Xeno, as everyone had come to accept that they were going to do some unsettling looking things. However, that was just pure mucus and spit. The salve Corso was able to produce wasn't either of those. No one truly understood it, as it came from the unknown DNA factor, but Corso was able to regurgitate a black goop with some medicinal properties able to hold together wounds and accelerate the blood cells faster. Shira only found about it when Corso helped close a Genome's wounds after receiving a hash from one of the local animals. He didn't like to talk about it.

Corso slowly bent down on a knee and lurched forward. Shira heard him take a deep breath before he began hacking his lungs out. Within a few seconds, strings of black salve dripped from his mouth and slowly into his open palm. Not too long after, a small pile fell on to his hand, sufficient enough and about as much as Corso would be producing for now, given how much he used to help the others when they were injured and how embarrassed he was currently. The green skinned Genome regretted looking back to the three females, two of which were looking at him with big eyes. His face was nearly black in color now from sheer humiliation.

Shira took the black salve from him and began smearing it across the Yaut`ja's wound. His mandibles twitched slightly but he remained unconscious otherwise. Unfortunately, she had to use the old dirtied bandages to cover the wound up. She then looked to the patiently waiting Genomes, all waiting for more of an explanation.

"None of you will tell of this, will you?" She pleaded.

"On one condition," Corso began, wiping his mouth with his arm. "I want him to train me."

"Corso-" Dawn began.

"That's up to him to decide," Shira stated, cutting off the Yaut`ja Genome. "I cannot promise what he will say, however."

"I guess that's as good of an answer as I will get." Corso gave a shrug before walking over to the unconscious Yaut`ja's shoulders and looping his arms underneath. Shira gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you. I promise, I will make this up to you."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Corso began to drag him, Dawn came over and picked up his legs, her gaze barely leaving the floor. There was a stern expression on her features but she otherwise kept quiet. Shira got the distinct feeling that the female Yaut`ja Genome did not approve of any of this but still complied.

"So where do you want him?" Corso asked.

"To the ship. The sacred one. He'll be safe there."

"Ugh, you _had_ to pick the most complex route-

"I've been here enough times to know the shortcuts. I can lead us there quicker without encountering anyone."

"What about the blood?" Vinarra asked.

They all winced when they saw the green blood slowly dripping down from the wound. Shira gave a sigh and looked to Vinarra.

"I'll guide you and clean up here."

"No, I can do it. Go take your boyfriend to safety."

"He's not-"

"Bye!" Vinarra pushed Shira forward as she cut her off. The Queen splice had no choice but to comply, motioning for the two Yaut`ja Genomes to follow. Vinarra turned to the small pool of blood on the floor, entering a crouch. She knelt down further and stuck her tongue into it, tasting it like a cat to water.

Interesting taste.

~.~

"It seems the hunters have come to this planet."

"Maybe that is why the ones above have been so active."

"There is more to this than we know. We must be patient."

"And our plan?"

"These things take time, my child. When the inevitable chaos begins, we will strike them while they are weak. Then we will reclaim control of this facility and renew our research."

"And what of those above? What will their fate be?"

"...They will make good slaves. Or good test subjects."

* * *

_**A/n: This was only a little splurge of motivation. I'm still wavering with motivation; it's not all completely there and I felt the need to a least finish this chapter. I also have several sketches of characters, primarily the main ones of Genomes, if anyone is interesting in seeing those. Now for the dramatics-**_

_**What will happen to Dah`je? Who is stalking Thraska as he tries to make his way back to the ship? How pissed do you think Maruhk is right now at some of his younger clanmates? And what is this plan the 'White Giants' speak of? More to come!**_

_**Alright, Pred out~**_


	13. Conflicting Nature

**Conflicting Nature**

_Dr. Maria Rose_

_Personal log 82207_

_I can't remember the last time I used this... Work has been... I don't know how to even begin with this. There was another incident. One that confirmed what we had been fearing with the Genomes. Some of the subjects suffer from what can be best described as multiple personalities. A drawback from the combination of genetics. Some of the Genomes has too great of conflicting genetics that two different personas emerge at sporadic times, causing what can best be described as bipolar._

_Two days, the incident was with Subject- I mean, Samara, our usually friendly animal Genome. She is a cross of an avian and Yaut`ja and is generally peaceful. But for some odd reason that none of us can figure out, she attacked another female Yaut`ja Genome and would've nearly beaten her to death. This other Samra remained hostile and was a direct polar opposite of her usual meek demeanor. It took us an hour to calm her down before the real Samara returned. Sadly, the other subject suffered too great of injuries and was put down by our chief officer._

_This incident... I was hoping it didn't happen. I wished it didn't happen. Especially to Samara. The poor girl was hysterical when she got the bad news. I- oh damn it all! This whole operation is too much. I can't keep doing this. Watching these poor creatures suffer like this. Samara killed herself and we only found out this morning. I could've stopped it! I could've-_

_-End of Log-_

~.~

Aiden bounded over another root patch before swinging from a low sturdy branch, flinging himself forward a good several yards. Once his feet touched ground, he was back into a sprint, racing for their ship. The sooner he got there and delivered the message, the sooner he could return to Dah`je. Oh why in Paya's name did he leave the older hunter with those Chimeras? His master would be furious with him right now, if he ever found out.

The young hunter skidded on a foot as he turned a sharp right, once again correcting his path to the ship. He was no tracker and he'll admit he was a little reliant on both his tech and comrades in remembering where their ship was. It was by bare memory that he was able to find his way. Aiden just knew Thraska was having an easier time, being a trained tracker and spy. It would literally be blind chance if he found the ship at-

Aiden nearly tripped as he halted to a stop, his momentum causing him to stumble. He gave a bitter laugh as he spotted the sleek metal of their ship glimmer despite the cover they had created for it. Pray enough to the gods and they shall smile upon you with good fortune. Aiden glanced around before stalking forward, excitement replaced quickly with caution. Just because he was close to his ship did not mean he could so easily drop his guard. At least, that's what Aiden's more logical side kept trying to tell him. After a few seconds of stalking forward, he ran toward the back of the ship, searching for the hidden panel that would allow them access without their wrist computers. Once he located it, a simple push soon opened up the ramp to the ship, a sharp hiss escaping through the growing cracks.

As the ramp lowered and Aiden impatiently waited for it to lower, the trampling of foliage and twigs reached his ears, sending him straight into a defensive crouch. Aiden whipped around in time to see Thraska exiting the foliage, slowing into a steady gait the closer he drew to the ship. He was covered in fresh small gashes and cuts, as if he was in a scuffle with something. The young hunter wanted to ask about them but decided against it, inside stepping on to the ramp as it was still a few inches from the ground. Thraska followed suit, taking a quick back look before entering the ship.

Once inside, Aiden immediately headed for the cockpit, attempting to locate where the comms were. Sadly, he had absolutely no idea what he was looking for and found himself giving a low, pathetic growl. Damn him for not paying better attention to things. Master Zazin would have his head for this, Aiden just knew it.

Thraska, meanwhile, had quickly located his spare gear and weapons, immediately grabbing for his secondary weapon, a personalized kusarigama. He gave it a loving stroke along its main blade before holstering it to his side, grabbing his backup mask. Unlike the rest of his team, he was prepared for anything. At least, almost everything. Not for that encounter...

"Uh, sir?" Aiden's meek voice echoed from the cockpit. Thraska had to bite back a growl. "Where are the comms?"

"And here I thought Kilioun was the pathetic one," The tracker noted quietly to himself before joining his younger companion.

~.~

"I went back and checked the cell block," Dawn announced as she entered the derelict ship's Med-Bay. There Shira was changing the unconscious Yaut`ja's bandages. "There is only two of them left. The leader and the asshole with the ax."

"Dah`je did say something about two of them contacting their clan," Shira off-handedly said, too focused on the task before her.

"Contact their- Shira, we can't face an entire clan! That's suicide. You've seen their tech. They could kill us at any given moment."

"No, that is not their desire. They aren't bringing their clan here."

"Shire, no offense, but you're naïve. This hunters are _not_ looking for peace. And they seem very damn well set on killing."

"Actually, this one and the youngest had reservations," Corso quipped as he entered, carrying a large duffel bag with him. "By the way, they have some kickass gear." He dropped the bag by Shira's feet. "I want."

"One thing at a time, Corso."

"The gear is better than what the scientists left behind," Dawn admitted. "But I'd rather not revert to being a scavenger."

"On that, we can agree."

"Thank you," Shira said as she knelt down and began rummaging through, pulling out one of the medkits. It was a required piece of equipment for hunters, as there was never a single hunt that they did not suffer from some sort of damning injury. It would be what would help Dah`je. "This'll help seal the injury and cauterize anything that may pose a problem."

"Um, Shira?" Dawn intervened. "Not to burst your bubble or anything but, uh, do you even know how to use that stuff?"

At that, Shira paused. She looked to the medkit in her hands before switching back and forth between the two Yaut`ja splices and the unconscious hunter resting on a raised platform. At the realization that no one knew how to truly operate Yaut`ja tech, Shira gave a low mewl and dropped her shoulders in defeat. Her heart was in the right place. It was simply a shame that her knowledge of the Yaut`ja only extended so far. Shira placed the medkit by Dah`je's unmoving body, hands lingering on it's surface.

Corso was now taking out each piece of equipment and laying them on the floor, excitement growing with each one. These weapons were so much better than the crap they were given by the humans. The green Genome grabbed the hilt of a blade and was surprised to find it was just a hilt. He became more perplexed when he realized the design and make was completely different from Yaut`ja tech. This was completely alien! And yet... Something about it was familiar. What was it though.

Standing to his feet and taking a step back, he continued to examine the hilt. He found a small button, one that escaped him upon first glance. Holding it forward, he pushed the button down. Corso dropped the hilt when a blade shot out within a blink of an eye. The clatter of metal bought both the two female Genomes' attention.

"Quit messing around with that stuff," Dawn chided.

"It's not Yaut`ja," He dumbly chided.

"What's not Yaut`ja?" Shira asked.

"The blade." He picked it back up. "It's... It feels familiar though. I don't know why."

Before the conversation could continue any further, a soft groan caught their attention. Shira quickly raced to the hunter's side while the Pack members hung nearby, keeping their distance. Dah`je's face scrunched up as he slowly opened his eyes. Shira never noticed before but they were rather green in color.

"**Remind me to hit the bastard who did this**," Dah`je growled.

"Are you alright?"

"**No**." He began propping himself on to his elbows. "**Has the young one returned yet**?"

"No, and I haven't been able to go check either."

"**Where am I**?"

"In one of the Yaut`ja ships," Dawn answered. "We figured it was best place to hide the jailbait while we figure out our explanation to the rest of the colony."

Dah`je looked at her for a moment before turning his head away, sighing quietly to himself. These people were making needless sacrifices for him when he wasn't even sure if he could hold up his end of their deal.

"**... I cannot thank you all enough for what you are doing. Though a part of me does wish you had not intervened to begin with**."

"You'd be dead if we didn't," Corso snorted, joining Shira's side. "I doubt bleeding out would be a fun death for you."

"**No, it wouldn't**," Dah`je couldn't help but agree. "**But you have all placed yourself in danger. I do not know if I can convince my clan leader to preach for peace. **_**Especially**_ **not now**."

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Clan leader? As in, head honcho of your people?"

"**Our task was a personal one for him.**"

"Oh so he's locked up right now?" A nod. "I'm out."

"You're already working behind Ike's back," Dawn argued. "How's this any different?"

"Ike is a push over. This guy has the firepower to wipe us out."

"**Not as long as he clan is kept ignorant and my clan leader is kept from returning to our ship**." Dah`je let himself rest again. His elbows were beginning to ache. "**My kind has always been told to eliminate all Chimeras, for they are perverse creations against nature. I believe that we must first give one a chance before condemning them to their fate. Many of you are still Yaut`ja from our own clan. That must count for something to Maruhk**."

"Let us hope so," Shira said. "But for now, let's treat your wounds. I need help with using your medkit."

"**I will guide you.**"

Under Dah`je's direction, it was in fact easy to apply the salves to the wound and heal them. Granted, there were those moments in which the painful burning properties of the salves has the hunter writhing in pain, forcing all three Genomes to hold him down. But it otherwise took a shorter amount of time than what Shira was expecting. By the time she was done, Dah`je was fading back into unconsciousness once again, eyes flicking as he struggled to stay awake.

Corso volunteered to keep first watch. Shira was going to see if she could track down the missing hunter while Dawn would check in on the colony. As the two females left, Corso once again grabbed the alien blade and held it before it. Dah`je weakly turned his head to the side to look.

"**It is Xirtan in make**," He explained. "**Your other half**."

"You mean the unknown race in me?" Corso clarified. A nod. "What can you tell me about them?"

"**Very little. They are... true warriors, though divided and scattered. They have so many young but by the time they reach adulthood, only one in thirteen have survived. Their training is much harsher than a Yaut`ja's. It is live or die with them**."

"And these abilities I have. Telekinetic ones, or to be able to move things without touching them."

"**That sector of the galaxy produces what they called Mattae. They manipulate matter, hence the name. They can be quite challenging to hunt**."

"So I'm not something special." Corso sounded almost disappointed.

"**You are a Chimera of two warrior races. You are indeed formidable in your own right**."

"I guess. Still got my ass whooped by your buddy with the ax."

"**Driska is strong, yes. But he is also stupid and quick to anger**."

"Yeah, I noticed. Still nearly got cleaved in half."

"**Then you didn't move fast enough**."

"Well I was taught by humans. Makes you wonder how good I'd really be if I'd have been trained by an actual hunter."

"**...subtlety is not your strong suit, is it**?"

"That bad?"

"**I'm in a shit, incoherent state and I caught that, so yes. It was terrible**."

"Well, uh, still..." Corso trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed almost. Dah`je could only sigh. Why were younglings so fond of asking for his guidance and not others?

"**I will think about it. I do not promise anything, however**."

"Dammit, that's the same thing Shira said!"

"**Did she now**?"

Strange enough, it wasn't hard for the two to exchange in some light conversation, with Dah`je doing his best to remain conscious and learn more about the colony. In return, Corso was able to learn more about the Yaut`ja and their ways. It was good to fill the silence in this dead ship.

As it turns out, there were more Genomes than the serpent and Yaut`ja splices that Dah`je had seen so far. There were Earth animal mixes, though they were few in number as many of them left the colony and inhabited other parts of the planet. The few that remained kept mainly to themselves or were part alien. The reason as to why there were many more was because the original focus of this facility was more concerned on the aliens they had gotten a hold of many years ago. Thus the greater number of serpent and Yaut`ja splices. Corso briefly noted that there was another foreign DNA sample used but that was as rare as the Xirtan gene, only found in three Genomes.

When Dah`je asked why the Genomes killed the humans of this facility, Corso slowly told the tale of what truly went on within these steel walls. The revolution was originally sparked by Queen splice Kinyeya, who really only wanted the humans gone so she could establish control, as it turned out not too long. But it was agreed after a certain point that the Genomes would never be anything more than animals and pets to the humans, despite the intelligence they showed and the small community they formed. After too many decades of oppression, abuse, and countless sessions of torture, the Genomes decided to take matters into their own hands. At first, they kept things quiet, making the occasional human soldier disappear and taking a weapon or two from the armory without anyone noticing. It wasn't until one of the more popular and influential Genomes was executed before everyone that things took a turn for the worst.

Corso admitted that he was just an adolescent really when it happened, as many of the Yaut`ja Genomes were birthed from the labs as toddlers. He remembered hiding for most of the slaughtering before being drawn into it when some of his Yaut`ja kin were under attack. It was then that he discovered his abilities when he plastered a dozen troops against the walls, leaving bloody chunks everywhere and knocking him out for a full two days. The slaughter lasted a good week before every human was killed, even those who did not deserve death. By the time the terrible deeds were done and all burials had taken place, it became a battle for power and dominance. Many of the Queen splices ended up waging a small internal war against each other in efforts to gain control of the serpent portion of the colony. Many of the Yaut`ja ended up deferring to Ike, who had proven to be the strongest of them all and was the most capable of the Yaut`ja in terms of leadership. The animal Genomes followed soon after, following Ike and his rules.

Corso laughed at how ironic it was that many of the lesser serpents ended up nominating Shira as their Queen, even though she took no part in the internal battle for power. Many of the other Queen splices were furious, especially Kinyeya, but eventually agreed to the decision, deciding to abide their time and wait for an opportunity. The green Genome went on to say how her and Ike ended up co-managing the colony, establishing their laws and working out ways to kept everyone as happy as possibly. At least until recently, when things began to grow little to restricting due to Ike's own fear of something happening.

"**I never thought of Shira as a Queen**," Dah`je admitted after Corso told his tale.

"She doesn't act like it. In fact, she's the only one who doesn't have a vanity problem and ends up being mother hen to even the other Genomes. Plus, she's tiny. The other Queens are real tall."

"**And the… copy? Who is that exactly?**"

"Ah, that's our resident party animal. They tried cloning Shira a while back when they realized she was a better success, in hopes of creating more docile females for a breeding program. That failed after a few weeks. Vinarra's DNA ended up morphing into that of a Praetorian and she follows Shira to the letter. And as you saw, they're complete opposites."

"**And this Ike. He was the one who did this to me**?" Dah`je motioned to his abdominal wound.

"From what I heard, yes. A lot of the serpents refer to him as the Queen's favored. He's… I swear there are times in which I'm talking to an asshole and others in which I'm actually speaking to someone I can respect. Also," Corso leaned forward. "I suggest watching your back if you do stick around. He's a bit possessive of Shira and given how she's been fawning over you since you've arrived, he's gonna be a little bitchy."

"**I did not realize they were a pair**." He sounded a little disappointed.

"They aren't." Both males looked over to see Vinarra walking in with a skip in her step. "Ike likes to think they are though. But mom hasn't been interested. They're just friends." The white haired Genome jumped on to the table, hovering over Dah`je. "How's the tummy?"

"**The what**?"

"How do you plan on establishing peace? I'm curious. Most of the colony wants you guys dead to save our own sorry asses."

"**I was hoping to appeal to your leader and arranging for a peaceful meeting between him and my own**."

"Ha!" Vinarra snorted. "Good luck with that. Last I checked, Ike's being a coward and not even bothering to fess up to his mistakes and your man in charge is being a stubborn piece of shit."

"**Not unless I find a middle ground and appeal to their better natures**," Dah`je said. "**There must be some reason to keeping you all alive**."

"I've got one," Corso said, raising a hand.

"**Oh**?"

"Cannon fodder."

"That's dark, even by _my_ standards."

"**I don't think that'd be wise to say to our superiors, young one**."

"It was just a thought," The green Genome shrugged.

~.~

Thraska and Aiden hid under the cover of some foliage as they scoped out the facility, noting how frequent the watch patrol was, though cleverly hidden from an unpracticed eye. Both of them were slightly relieved that the short communication with the clan had gone well, even though their clan leader wasn't there as the others had hoped. Thraska had to quickly explain to the hunter on the other end that he was grieving and wanted to be left alone, as he had relayed the same information Dah`je informed him of. Aiden then surprisingly said that they'd be holding a private burial ceremony for the long dead Yaut`ja and that they may not respond back for some time. Sometimes it paid to have a somewhat emotional and semi-predictable clan leader.

After arming themselves with light weapons and new masks, the two headed back to the facility. However, without Thraska's recon gear and maps, they had no way of telling how they escaped from the human establishment in the first place. Stealth was of utmost importance right now. If the Chimeras learned of the jailbreak, Dah`je's little scheme would shatter before it could even come to full fruition. Thraska alone could find a way inside. But he had Aiden with him and it wouldn't be taken too kindly if he abandoned the Young Blood.

"What do we do?" Aiden asked.

"Patience. These Chimeras are no fools. We have to find a break in their patterns. Continue surveying the area."

"Then we break in?"

"And then we take our leave. I'm still going to free our leader and blockhead. You go find the Chimera lover and make sure he didn't bleed to death."

"But they didn't want to go along with the plan!"

"And neither did I but I still see some sense in not dying recklessly."

"But-"

"We can argue later. Let's focus on getting inside."

"If you say so."

"Now then, it looks as though the left is not as guarded. That'll be where we'll try first."

"You sure?"

"They're more focused toward main entrances. There's bound to be a hidden passage."

"_I remember seeing a few_."

"Excellent."

"_Also, why are we whispering?_"

Thraska opened his mouth to say something when he realized it wasn't Aiden. Both Yaut`ja slowly turned their heads slowly to see an Abomination much larger than the one in charge crouched behind them. As they looked at it stunned and wide-eyed, the Abomination gave a very large smile and waved a hand in greeting. Aiden lifted his own to return the gesture but Thraska slapped it. Just how in Paya's name did this behemoth sneak up on them?

"_Hi! I'm Fang_," The Abomination whispered with jovial excitement.

"How long have you been there?" Thraska asked as he reached for his kusarigama.

"_I just got here. I was looking for some flowers when I saw you two_." He cocked his head to the side. "_Are you guys trying to get back in_?"

"Yes!" Aiden quickly answered. "We have a friend who needs help."

"_Is it the painted guy? Last I saw him, he was hurt. And it was Ike's fault. But Ike won't say anything! Not even sorry to the painted guy or to mommy_."

"Uh, who is your... mother?" Thraska asked.

"_Shira. She's really, really nice. But sometimes really bad things happen to her. Like her arm. It's all cold and metal now_."

"The female I told you about," Aiden hissed quietly to Thraska, who nodded his head. The tattooed hunter took a step closer, trilling quietly. There may yet be an opportunity here.

"Fang, right?"

"_Yes sir!_"

"Your mother, are you able to talk to her with your mind?"

"_Yeah! Everyone who's a xeno can do it_."

"Do you think you can contact your mother? As a... private connection."

Fang put a hand under his chin in thought. His movements and demeanor, as Thraska had noted, were that of a child. How could a fierce creature act like a mere child?

"_Momma can. I can't. But I can still ask to talk to her in private. Why?_"

"We think she has our friend, the painted one."

"_Oh! Oh, oh, oh, I can talk to her. And then bring you to her and your friend. Are you going to wish him well? Like friends do when their friend is sick or injured?_"

"Er, yes. We are. And we want to ask him something. Something very important."

"_How important?_"

"Very."

Fang gave a large smile and a obvious wink, as though he understood _exactly _what Thraska was getting at. Aiden gave his older compatriot a strange look before shrugging it off. However, he couldn't help but take notice of some of Fang's Yaut`ja features. They weren't like their own. Something about them screamed enemy at the young Yaut`ja.

After a short pause, Fang told them his mother said she wanted to see them both immediately and she's help guide Fang to where she and Dah`je were. The Abomination then proceeded to lead them to a small tunnel Thraska had completely missed. It was hidden by foliage that Fang brushed aside before diving right in, his tail swaying back and forth as it descended downwards. The tattooed hunter was about to follow after when Aiden grabbed his shoulder.

"He has Black Yaut`ja in him," The Young Blood warned.

"I'm aware of it." Thraska tore his shoulder free and headed down inside. _It's in me too_.

* * *

**A/n: More backstory and more Fang! :D Oh how I've missed writing the little bugger. **

**I've decided I'd try to post at least once a month, save for rare occasions in which I get a chapter done much more quickly. That way, I can keep to a schedule. Also, I have another AVP story out, for those who are curious. Its got a little more fluff to it but given how I am with writing stories, its going to be fluffy in the beginning. No guarantee how it'll play out. Still go check it out if you're curious enough.**

**Ah yes, I'm also planning to do a Q&amp;A session. Whether its for me or one of the cast members of Serpentine, go right ahead and ask a question of your choice. General rules though, no spoilers and nothing offensive. Once I've gathered enough questions, I'll make a single chapter and upload it. If there's one that amuses me enough, I'll turn it into a little doodle~ Possibly. Maybe. Depends.**

**Now back to doing comic pages and drawing bugs. Pred out~**

**PS: to the guest who asked and for future reference, my deviantart name is on my profile but I'll say it here too. It's StarfallHybrid, which is my username for most other sites as well like Tumblr, Instagram, and Tapastic**


	14. Backhanded Deals

**A/n: Quick explanation because I confused people last upload. I deleted the author's note chapter, meaning that this is the official chapter 14. I apologize for the confusion. Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Backhanded Deals**

Silence had filled the congress room as each of the elected politician members stood dumbstruck at what had just occurred. Shira stood hunched over and growling, fists balled up and tail whipping about. Precious and another Queen named Tuyia laid on the ground, moaning in pain. A scuffle between Queens was a rather common occurrence during these meetings. But for Shira to be involved, that warranted attention. The docile Queen splice gave a huff and stood straight, glaring down the two others as they got to their feet, nursing their faces. They returned their own bitter gaze but otherwise kept quiet. The room kept their silence until K'dal, a bear/human Genome, cleared his throat.

They were discussing the dates of the Yaut`ja once again.

"Forgive me," Shira apologized, bowing her head and stepping back. "I couldn't help myself."

"Try that again, bitch," Precious snarled. "And I'll gut your precious little-"

"I think that's enough from all of you," Kinyeya interrupted. She looked to Ike. "Wouldn't you agree, dear favored warrior?"

Ike merely grunted in response. He had not been completely focused on the politics taking place before him. His mind was elsewhere.

"I do agree with Shira," K'dal spoke. "We cannot hold the hunters as prisoners forever. We also must prepare for the incoming humans. They will bring more firepower than the Yaut`ja."

"But you're proposing we leave our home," Spoke a Yaut`ja splice. "When we are fully capable of protecting it."

"Not really," An animal Genome snorted. "Humans like to fight from a distance, remember? They have long ranged guns and, oh, let's not forget a personal favorite, fucking nukes they could drop on us at any moment."

"Running is still not an option."

"Neither is fighting head on!"

"Not on our own," Kinyeya noted. "We could locate the hunter ship and use their technology."

"No," Ike growled. "No take. Leave ship. Not like oomans. No take what not ours."

"What if we establish a truce?" Shira asked. "In return for their freedom, they help us." She was immediately met by naysay.

"As if!"

"The animals would just kill us afterwards."

"Why would they help us? We're freaks to them!"

The arguments continued on. Shira found herself slowly shrinking back under the intensity of it all. And she would have submitted to it, if Vinarra had not appeared at her side, clasping her hand into her own. A small smile played on her lips. Despite their differences, Vinarra would always be there for her. Once positive that her 'mother' was not distressed, the clone took two steps forward and let loose a loud screech, silencing the room once more.

"Glad to have your attention, monsters and bitches!" She said with bravado. "Now then, can I put my own say in?"

"You always do, without even waiting," huffed a Yaut`ja Genome.

"First off? Fuck you. Secondly, while I may not be in complete, utter agreement with her lady ship regarding an alliance, I've gotten to know some of the bastards. They ain't half bad. At least compared to present company." She motioned to the two Queens Shira had attacked. "Here's an idea: let the more docile ones walk around and get to know us and vice versa before we spring up the idea of truces and alliances on them."

"That... was actually intelligent of you to say," K'dal noted with a strange face.

"I have my moments."

"And what if things go poorly?" Kinyeya challenged. "What about the more hostile hunters? What shall we do about that?"

"Kill them with kindness. Which I know you're incapable of so why don't you let more experienced," Vinarra wrapped an arm around Shira's neck. "Individuals deal with PR while you guys get ready for a fight. That's all you're good for, really."

"If that is what you think, dear Praetorian."

"Damn straight! Any arguments?" Everyone looked to each other for a moment before slowly agreeing to Vinarra's plan. In truth, it was one of Shira's many ideas of how to get the colony to get used to the hunters. "Good! Because three of them are already out."

It was amazing at how bad of a train wreck Vinarra could cause in a matter of minutes.

~.~

He had dreamed of death.

Dah`je growled quietly in sleep as he tossed and turned, trying to fight off his nightmares. But they still came. He saw his fellow Yaut`ja die, felled by the blades of the Black Yaut`ja they were currently fighting. One of them with a shadowed mask charged forward towards Dah`je but at the last second, his father pushed him out of the way. He watched in horror as the shadowed mask warrior rammed his blade through father before proceeding to decapitate him. When Dah`je tried to run to his aide, he was soon running in a forest. Here, he stumbled into the remains of a battleground. Before him were the fresh corpses of the clan mates whom came with him to this planet. There eyes stared at him in accusation. This was his fault. His fault. His mistake.

He couldn't take it. Something in Dah`je compelled him to run, taking him away from his fallen comrades. In a split second, he was before the human facility, the very same he was to infiltrate not too long ago. It was covered in blood and warfare. Bodies laid strewn about, some in tattered pieces from either being blown up or torn apart. Dah`je walked slowly toward the entrance, staring at the carnage with grim horror. He was no stranger to such scenes, but this was a massacre. Who could've done this?

By the time Dah`je reached the entrance, he could hear a soft crying. Slowly he entered the facility, instinctively reaching for his- where were his weapons? The red speckled Yaut`ja looked down to see his armor and beloved weapons were gone. Growling, he continued forward with an air of caution. The walls faded into darkness before morphing into that of a serpent hive. Something in him told him to ignore it and following the crying. He turned a corner and found himself standing in a large, spacious room. Sitting crouched in the middle was a serpent but with rather odd features. Tufts of hair stuck out from it's head, it's body was feminine shape, and soft pale skin laced itself between the black biotech like features.

Dah`je circle the creature, wanting to see it's face. It was holding something in it's grasp, something organic. By the time he was in front of it, the creature lifted it's head. The top half of it's face was hidden beneath a plated exoskeleton. The lower half was a regular human mouth with open cheeks and black markings atop pale skin. It's expression was a sad one as it looked to Dah`je. It was then that he saw what the creature was holding. It was his head.

"I'm sorry, my love," The creature whispered before planting a small kiss on top of the head. It sounded like Shira. "I am so sorry."

Before Dah`je could do anything, a hand grasped his shoulder. The world around him faded into shadows and the red speckled hunter opened his eyes to see the concerned face of Aiden hovering over his. Dah`je blinked his eyes several times before pushing the Young Blood away.

"I'm alright," He found himself muttering.

Thraska and Aiden had arrived several hours earlier, in the company of Shira and a Genome named Fang. Corso was still with him when they arrived and had immediately started to snarl at the sight of Thraska, who merely growled in return. Both Yaut`ja were quick to distance themselves from the Genomes and stay close to Dah`je. Aiden had already begun to look over the older hunter, checking his main wound while Thraska located his equipment and checked it for any tampering. He was very stingy over the conditions of his personal equipment. Shira then explained to them that all of them needed to leave for a time and employees the Yaut`ja to remain on the ship until one of them returned. Surprisingly enough, both Thraska and Aiden agreed. And now, here they were.

Dah`je absentmindedly placed a hand on his wound, troubled by those nightmares. Not often would he get them or even regular dreams for that matter. Not unless there was something coming in the future. But what? Aiden was still hovering close by, mandibles clicking as he anxiously waited for the older hunter to say something. Dah`je simply sighed.

"I'm alright," He muttered.

"You kept calling for your father in your sleep," Aiden meekly explained. "Did... something bad happen?" At the look the red speckled hunter have him, Aiden ducked his gaze. "Sorry, sir."

"You were still mumbling a lot in your sleep," Thraska quipped from his corner. He had been quiet for the most part until now. "Now then, what is your grand plan?"

"Same thing as before," Dah`je grumbled. "Find middle ground and establish a truce."

"And what of that doesn't work?"

"It _will_."

"If you say so," Thraska shrugged. "I still plan to release Drisk`a and our clan leader. So keep that in mind."

"I'm well aware."

Silence took over after that. Dah`je tried to get some sleep once more but the multiple, jarring visages of his nightmares haunted him. He took to answering Aiden's questions instead, much to the Young Blood's delight. Thraska continued brooding in his corner, checking over all their equipment. It was like that for an hour before they heard the footsteps.

Aiden was the first to hear them. He gave a few clicks of warning, alerting the other two hunters. Thraska immediately covered the equipment with a blanket they were brought. Dah`je pretended to be asleep while Aiden pretended to be interested in some scraps found in the ship. As the footsteps grew near, it was easy to hear that it was more than one person paying the trio a visit.

The first to walk into the Medbay was Shira, who looked tired and slightly more aged from stress. The next to follow was the Chimera leader of the Yaut`ja imposters, who had his hands held behind his back with a stern expression. Then came a new figure, a mix of an animal and human, with a snout like face, small black eyes, and thick burly hair. The last to arrive was the Abomination all of them recognized immediately. The one in charge as well as the one responsible for Dah`je's wound. At that point, the red speckled hunter propped himself on his elbows, glaring directly at Ike.

"_These are the three?_" The animal Chimera spoke.

"_Yes_," Shira answered. "_This is Dah`je, Aiden, and Thraska_," She introduced each of the Yaut`ja, having learned all their names prior to her departure. "_Dah`je is the one who greatly desires peace between us_."

"_He's also the fifth hunter who left his group_," The Chimera Yaut`ja snorted. "_No offense but I'm not exactly prepared to trust any of them._"

"_Iso_-"

"_Four of them attacked me and my men. That one_," He pointed to Dah`je. "_**Abandoned**_ _his men. What makes them trustworthy?_"

"I understand your suspicion," Dah`je began. "And I understand that we have not done right in gaining your trust. Despite what you think, however, we did not solely come here to wipe your colony out."

"_Came for ship_," Ike stated. "_Came for crew. Came for friend. Came for ghosts and death._" He gave a small rumble before turning away. "_Should leave ghosts behind_."

Before he could flee, however, Iso grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him back into the room. The large Chimera gave a low growl but otherwise remained silent. Dah`je's eyes were once again trained on him.

"You're the leader, correct?"

"_For a time_," Iso remarked.

"_Sei'i, young one," Ike rumbled. "I am. But not long_."

"You want peace with your people, correct? To avoid bloodshed."

"_Desire, yes. Reality, not likely. Battle happened. Anger set. Peace hard now._"

"Regardless, are you willing to put aside your resentment to-"

"I hold no resentment or contempt!" Ike snarled. "I only want for you and your brethren to leave us alone. Your presence here has upset a carefully kept balance and your involvement will only bring about more chaos. No matter what."

"Sounds more as though you aren't willing to take a risk," Thraska huffed. "We've all taken one for Dah`je's crazy plan. Why won't you?"

"Because it's not my life at r-"

"_Ike enough_!" Shira said firmly. "_Stand down._" The Abomination gave a low purr and bowed lowly. She turned back to Dah`je. "_What is that you propose?_"

"A truce. Between our clans. I offer that in return for leaving your colony in peace and possibly opening up small trade, we will ask certain things from you. Advantages were ourselves cannot attain."

"_Such as?_" The animal Genome asked.

"For example, your warrior Corso. He is able to breathe underwater and excels in it. There have been cases in which Bad Bloods have managed to hide themselves underwater from justice. He could be a great asset then. Another example would be with your serpent splices. Not only could we better prepare our warriors in how to face them, but also gain more insight on their inner workings."

"_And what about us? I hear __**your**_ _benefits_," Iso challenged. "_Sparing our lives seems hardly fair exchange._"

"I will personally provide training to those who seek it. There is also the opportunity to leave your planet and explore the stars."

"_Under certain circumstances_," The animal splice assumed.

"Correct. Trust will be wary at first and it may take time before everyone can learn to even tolerate each other."

"And what does Maruhk think of this?" Ike rumbled. His own companions were curious as to why he was still speaking Yaut`ja.

"He... He is in no place to be making decisions as of now. His judgment is clouded by the loss of a dear friend. I must speak to him extensively about this."

"You're trying to make deals with is without consent of your own leader?"

"I must argue for the idiot," Thraska stepped in, jumping to his feet. "Our clan leader can be emotional at times and it is easy to argue that anyone suffering from loss or anger is not likely to think logical it. It falls upon the next highest of rank to make decisions for the party. Which, in fact, is me. And I think that it best if we try for peace in this dire time. Especially if you are going to face these incoming oomans."

"_How did you know about-_" Iso bellowed before Thraska interrupted him.

"I am recon and stealth. My hearing is constant and my sources unlimited. You'll need our help. This deal may be your best option."

The four Genomes looked to one another and began conversing in low tones. Dah`je allowed himself to relax once more and laid flat on the cot once more, his muscles immediately relaxing from the strain. The other two Yaut`ja clicked and fidgeted but otherwise did nothing. It was long before Shira addressed them again.

"_Dah`je, you will go speak to your clan leader of this deal and tell him of our full agreement_."

"What is the catch?"

"_Him and the big guy aren't allowed out until after a week or until we deem otherwise_," Iso explained. "_During that time, you three will be interacting with our colony in small intervals. Mostly to train some of our warriors while we prepare for the humans. It'll also be a bit of a test run_."

"_But your clan leader's consent is first required_," Shira concluded. "_It would be greatly disrespectful if this happened without his knowledge or permission_."

"We can go talk to him now," Aiden offered. "Get things moving along with the current time table you have."

"_That can be arranged_."

~.~

"You're late," Kjuhte growled. "You'd better have good reason."

The Black Yaut`ja's second in command approached from behind, small scratches and lacerations welting his skin. Kjuhte was standing on a ledge gazing out to the vast forest of this planet. He was thinking of possibly turning this place into a hunting planet, given its rather ideal environment. How he never found this planet before amazed him. But his concern was now on his trusted lieutenant.

"Nothing to note for now," Domak shrugged off his leader's gaze. "Just a surprise for myself."

"Is this surprise responsible for those measly scraps?"

"It has been dealt with."

"It had better be," Kjuhte growled. He gazed out into the horizon for a long while before continuing, "We are to wait and prepare until the oomans arrive. We are only thirty men to nearly one thousand Chimeras. They are too fortified now to take by surprise and hunt them down one by one."

"But once the oomans arrive, the chaos will cause their fortification to fall," Domak finished. "And no one will notice our activities until it is too late."

"Our little Queen wanted to be rid of the hunters first but I find giving prey a false sense of hope to be satisfying. As well as crushing the hunters' oh so precious honor. Let them carry the responsibilities of their lives. Become attached to them. And when the oomans arrive..." In a quick, fluid motion, Kjuhte had drawn his sword and sliced clean off the head of a curious little varmin. The body feel shortly after the head. "We will take from them what they value most."

"Three weeks we have to prepare," Domak noted. "I will conduct what recon I can and learn their weaknesses."

"Do so. Ali'ahk is going to return to the ship and begin training our warriors. He will then bring a group planet side and we will set up a base camp. It would be insulting if we left out men in the ship instead of letting them touch ground once more."

Domak gave a bow of his head before stalking off, leaving his leader to his thoughts. As he headed back down to the ship, his comms began to blink. Without missing a beat, he checked them. In his HUD came a stream of new data an information from his little spy. The Black Yaut`ja smiled.

* * *

**A/n: So I recently went back and reread the entire story. I regret doing so. I caught so many errors I never noticed before, including repetition and bad grammar. I'm probably most likely going to go back and fix those before I start the next chapter. Just to get that off my consciousness. The pains of typing most of your story on a phone when you're away from your computer.**

**Also bad dreams. Makes you wonder if they have any significance in future chapters... kidding. For the most part. I'm not that mean XD On another note, I also have recently done a colored bust sketch of Corso and a full piece of Maruhk over on my DA page for those who are curious. They'll be linked up on my main profile as well, among other images. Go check them out!**

**See y'all next chapter! Pred out~**


	15. AUTHOR'S UPDATE

Hey guys. Author speaking here today.

I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. Not even kidding me, it kills me that this thing have been left alone for so long. However, there is an explanation.

As I have stated a time or two now in my other AVP story, my computer crapped out on me. While I was able to save a few stories on a flash drive, Serpentine was on that hard drive. And until I either get a new computer or find a way to fix my old one, its stuck on there. To make matters worse, I was working on a rewrite, touching up details and the like for Serpentine.

Trust me when I say I cried quite a bit when I lost access to all that. But I can take hope I didn't lose my book too... And cry because I can't work on anything else, including my comic and other works *cries*

With that being said, Serpentine is stuck on an indefinite hiatus until a solution comes around. And even then, I don't plan on updating Serpentine until I'm caught up with the rewrite to at least the number of chapters and possibly more. Soooooooooo don't expect anything until next year by the latest. I'll be resisting the urge to throw my old laptop off the side of a cliff in the meantime and working on some original projects (sadly, that's got more priority).

Once again, so sorry, thank you for understanding my current situation, and I hope to get back to working on Serpentine as soon as I can.

Peace out!


End file.
